Il y a toujours deux versions
by DivergentPansycake46
Summary: Ce sont simplement des moments issus de mon histoire 'Altruiste un jour, Altruiste toujours' mais vus par d'autres personnages. Je vous conseille fortement de lire l'histoire en entier avant de lire ces OS, sinon vous ne comprendrez pas tout. J'espère que ça vous plaira
1. Chapitre 1, POV Tobias

**Et voici le premier OS d'une longue série :)**

 **Chapitre 1:**

 **POV Tobias**

1h45. C'est mort, je n'arriverais jamais à me rendormir. Autant aller faire un tour...

Je me lève et prends des vêtements. Je mets un pull, prends mon téléphone et sors. J'observe la porte de l'appartement de Tris, essayant par tout les moyens de m'empêcher de toquer à sa porte puis d'aller m'allonger avec elle pour dormir. _Stop Tobias ! Arrête de te comporter comme un adolescent en pleine crise hormonale._

 _Tris est ta meilleure amie et rien de plus._

Je soupire puis continue ma route vers la Fosse. Je suis surpris d'y voir quelqu'un, enfin c'est juste un couple. Ils ont l'air si heureux, insouciants et complètement amoureux. _Si seulement ça pouvait être Tris et moi. Stop Tobias_.

Je m'installe au bord du Gouffre puis laisse le bruit de l'eau me calmer et me bercer tout doucement. Soudain, j'entends un bruit de sanglots. _Qu'est ce qui se passe ?_

Je regarde autour de moi, rien. Je fais le tour de la Fosse mais je n'arrive pas à trouver l'origine de se bruit. Je laisse finalement tomber et décide d'aller au fond du Gouffre pour être au calme sans risquer d'être dérangé.

Je prends le petit chemin qui mène au bas du Gouffre. Je continue de marcher mais j'entends à nouveau ces pleurs qui sont de plus en plus forts. Il fait aussi de plus en plus froid et je suis content d'avoir mis un pull.

Une fois en bas, je vois une jeune femme assise en boule sur la pierre. Ses cheveux blonds retombent autour de ses genoux, sa tête est cachée. Pourtant je sais qui c'est.

 _Tris_

-Tris ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? Je lui demande.

 _-_ Tris, lève-toi, tu vas tomber malade avec ce froid.

Elle relève son visage trempé par les larmes. Je la vois trembler de froid. Sans réfléchir, je m'assieds à côté d'elle et la prends dans mes bras pour la frictionner.

-Tris, merde tu es gelée. Dit moi ce qui ne va pas. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

Elle secoue la tête et ses larmes reviennent. _Mais qu'est ce qui a bien pu lui arriver pour qu'elle soit dans cet état ?_

-Tu ne comprends pas, Tobias. Ça va aller, ça va passer. Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi je pleure. Ma famille me manque trop sans doutes.

-Je comprends. Mais n'oublie pas que nous sommes tous ta famille maintenant.

Je lui souris et elle essuie ses larmes. _Elle est toujours aussi magnifique._

-Merci. Qu'est ce que tu fait ici à...cette heure ? Il est quelle heure ?

-Deux heures du matin. Et je pourrais te poser la même question. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, je me promenais dans le Fosse et j'ai entendue des sanglots. J'ai cherché partout, pas moyen de trouver l'origine. Je suis alors venu ici, pour être au calme et réfléchir mais il faut croire que tu m'as devancé.

-Désolée.

-Je plaisante Tris. Je suis heureux de t'avoir trouvé maintenant sinon j'aurais retrouvé un esquimau demain matin. Tu devrais aller te coucher. Je m'inquiète, tu es congelée.

-Comment j'ai fait pour avoir un ami comme toi ? _Je me pose souvent la même question._

-Je sais je suis parfait, ça en devient presque lassant. Je lui dis avec un soupir exagéré.

-Et très modeste aussi.

Je me lève et lui tend ma main. Elle l'accepte puis je la tire sur ses pieds.

-Je te raccompagne, qui sait, n'importe quel pervers pourrait se promener à cette heure-ci.

-Tu parles de toi là, non ?

-Ha ha ha, très drôle Tris. Je lui dis sur un ton sarcastique.

Je décide alors de plaisanter un peu et lui lance le même regard qu'Uriah donne au gâteau Audacieux. Je l'avoue, je l'utilise aussi et pour la même occasion.

-Mais c'est vrai que je pourrais l'être. À quel point connait-on réellement quelqu'un ?

Son rire éclate puis elle se retient à mon bras. Je passe mon bras autour de sa taille pour la retenir. _J'adore quand elle est dans mes bras, elle devrait y rester tout le temps._

-Tu ne ferais même pas de mal à une mouche. Et encore moins à moi.

Je lui souris de nouveau et elle le réciproque.

-C'est vrai. À propos de toi je veux dire, parce que je n'hésiterais pas à m'occuper de Peter si je le croise encore.

J'enroule mon bras autour de ses épaules pour l'inciter à poser sa tête sur mon épaule. _Mission accomplie !_

-J'imagine le jour où tu auras des enfants. Ils seront chanceux, ils auront un père si protecteur.. même si d'un autre côté, ça sera une vraie plaie.

Je rigole mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à ce qu'elle a dit. _Le jour où j'aurais des enfants... J'y avais déjà réfléchis. Avec elle ou rien_. Inconsciemment, je resserre mon étreinte sur son épaule lorsqu'on arrive à nos appartements. _Je ne veux pas la quitter..._

-Bonne nuit Tris, réchauffe-toi et repose-toi. Parce que demain, que tu le veuilles ou non, tu m'expliqueras tout.

Elle s'avance vers son appartement puis se retourne.

-Bonne nuit Tobias. Et pour l'explication, on verra.

Elle ne changera jamais... J'entre dans mon appartement, déçu qu'elle ne me parle pas quand visiblement, elle en a besoin. Je décide de prendre une douche pour me changer les idées mais visiblement ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

Mes pensées n'arrêtent pas de dériver vers Tris. Je me force à la sortir de mon esprit mais elle revient en force. Mon esprit d'adolescent pervers s'imagine déjà entrain de la voir sous la douche ou d'autres scénarios du même genre. Sur ces pensées, je tourne le robinet d'eau vers l'eau froide. Et ça marche, mes pensées sont à nouveau claires. Je sors de la douche, m'essuie rapidement puis retourne immédiatement me coucher sans prendre la peine de mettre un caleçon. L'avantage de vivre seul et de pouvoir dormir nu sans aucune gêne. Je me retourne dans mon lit et tombe dans un sommeil occupé par Tris.

Je suis réveillé quand j'entends quelqu'un toquer fortement à la porte.

-Quoi ? Je grogne.

-Quatre dépêche toi. C'est Tris. Elle ne répond pas. J'ai entendu des bruits bizarres. J'ai tellement peur pour elle.

En quelques secondes, je suis hors de mon lit et j'ai mis un caleçon et un pantalon. J'ouvre la porte, passe devant Christina et entre en force dans l'appartement de Tris. _Je t'en supplie Tris, dis moi que tu vas bien._

Je frappe violemment à la porte de sa chambre.

-TRIS, est-ce que ça va ? Christina m'a dit qu'elle a entendue des bruits bizarres. Tris, ouvre cette porte.

J'ai la main sur la poignée, prêt à entrer à n'importe quel instant.

-NON ! Elle crie.

-Tris, est-ce que ça va ?

-Oui, je vais très bien. Christina a essayé de me réveiller mais je n'avais pas trop envie donc elle t'a cherché sachant que tu arriverais à ouvrir la porte.

 _Quoi ? Ça c'est gênant..._ Je repense à la porte que j'ai littéralement détruite en entrant.

-Oh.. d'accord. Je suis désolé. À ce propos, je dois te dire quelque chose, je peux entrer ?

-Deux minutes, je ne suis pas habillée.

Je ne peux pas empêcher mon rire.

-Tris, il est huit heures du matin, on est dimanche et porter un pyjama est normal.

J'essaye d'ouvrir la porte mais elle crie de nouveau,

-Attends !

-Pourquoi ? Je soupire bruyamment et je suis certain qu'elle l'a entendue.

-C'est bon.

Je tourne la poignée et entre dans sa chambre, elle me regarde avec un léger sourire. Je vois ses yeux se poser sur mon torse et je dois me retenir de rougir.

-Tu sais, pas besoin d'être gênée si tu portes un pyjama. Je lui dis en m'asseyant à côté d'elle.

-En fait, pour être honnête, je ne dors pas avec un pyjama. J'ai dû m'habiller...

Je fronce les sourcils, sans comprendre ce qu'elle me dit, puis c'est l'évidence... et je mes joues se teintent d'un rouge vif.

-Ah.. Oh.. ok. Excuse-moi. Je ne savais pas... Je t'avouerais que j'ai eu exactement le même problème quand Christina est venue me réveiller, heureusement que ma porte est fermée à clé sinon j'aurais eu un petit problème. Je lui avoue.

C'est à son tour d'avoir les joues en feu mais je ne peux pas me retenir de la trouver toujours aussi belle. J'ai envie de prendre ses joues dans mes mains puis de l'embrasser comme j'en ai toujours eu envie pendant ces deux dernières années.

Je suis ramené à la réalité quand elle se remet à parler.

-Oh.. tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

-Oui..je suis désolé..mais avant quand Christina m'a dit qu'elle s'inquiétait.. j'ai eu peur et comment dire.. j'ai cassé la serrure.. Je n'ose pas la regarder dans les yeux, je ne veux pas voir de colère ou de déception dans ses magnifiques yeux.

-Tobias, c'est pas grave. Je la ferais réparer.

-Le soucis c'est que la porte ne se ferme plus.

-Oh.. je vais aller voir.

Elle se lève pour aller vérifier sa serrure et mes yeux tombent 'accidentellement' sur ses fesses. _Euh... c'est moi ou elle ne porte pas de sous-vêtements ? Pourquoi il fait plus chaud ?_

Je la vois ensuite observer sa serrure et la honte se répand en moi.

-Je suis désolé Tris.

-Je ne suis pas en colère, le seul problème c'est que n'importe qui peut entrer.

-Je vais appeler un serrurier.

J'attrape mon téléphone et compose le numéro.

 _-Ed ? On a un petit soucis avec la porte à Tris, tu peux venir à son appartement ?_

 _-Je suis en route Quatre. Par contre, je ne sais pas si je pourrais la réparer aujourd'hui._

 _\- D'accord._

Je raccroche et elle se tourne vers moi.

-Alors ?

\- Il arrive pour voir les dégâts mais il ne sait pas s'il pourra la réparer aujourd'hui.

-Comment je vais faire ? Je ne peux pas dormir ici sachant que la porte est ouverte.

-Tu peux t'installer chez moi. Enfin, le temps nécessaire. C'est de ma faute donc bon.. Je lui ai proposé ça sans réfléchir, changeant encore une fois la couleur de mes joues du rose au rouge.

-Tu es sur que ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Bien sur que non. Et puis, j'ai toujours voulu un coloc' même si ça m'oblige à ranger mes affaires et à m'habiller la nuit.

 _Je préférais ne rien changer et qu'elle prenne mes habitudes mais je ne vais pas lui avouer ça et passer pour un gros pervers._

-Où est Christina ? Elle me demande.

Mais maintenant que j'y réfléchis, c'est une excellente question.

-Je ne sais pas, elle a disparu quand je suis rentré.

-Bizarre, bon je ferais mieux de m'habiller.

-Oui moi aussi.

J'entre dans mon appartement, prends un jean et une t-shirt puis mets mes bottes de combat. Je retourne à sa porte pour l'attendre. Elle revient aussi belle que d'habitude. Je vois Ed arriver au bout du couloir.

-Tris, Quatre, alors, quel est le soucis ?

-En résumé, Quatre s'est inquiété et à détruit ma serrure. Il se met à rire.

-Les petit-amis protecteurs. Ça arrive souvent.

-Non, on est pas.. on est juste amis. Elle rectifie immédiatement. _Je ne lui en veux pas, on est juste amis... même si je préférais être plus que ça._

-Ok.. bon, voyons-ça. Il inspecte la serrure sous toute les coutures avant de rendre son verdict.

\- Il faut complètement changer la serrure. Ça prendra environ une semaine. Je n'ai pas le temps avant. Je te conseille de vivre autre part en attendant parce que... une jeune femme vivant seule avec une porte sans serrure n'est pas la chose la plus intelligente.

-La proposition tient toujours ? Elle me demande.

-Bien sur.

-Merci. Tu me diras quand la serrure sera installée ?

-Bien sur, mais comme dit, ça ne sera pas avant une semaine. Je dois y aller. Je te tiens au courant. Il s'éloigne nous laissant seuls.

-Je t'aide à déménager ?

-Maintenant ?

\- A moins que tu ne veuilles laisser tes affaires sans surveillance...

-Ok, c'est parti. Ensemble, le déménagement ne nous prends que 20 minutes.

\- Ça te dit un petit déjeuner ? Je suis mort de faim.

-Pareil, allons-y !

 **Le premier extrait est terminé ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu... je reviendrai dès que possible avec un second :)**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous souhaitez qu'un extrait ou un chapitre soit réécrit ;)**


	2. Chapitre 8, POV Tobias

**Deuxième OS à la demande de '** **A Good Book Never Ends'** **:) J'espère qu'il vous plaira à tous^^**

 **CHAPITRE 8 : Action ou vérité**

 **POV Tobias**

-Les voilà ! Zeke voulait commencer sans vous. Shauna nous annonce quand elle nous voit entrer.

Zeke nous regarde déjà avec un grand sourire pour essayer de prouver, en vain, son innocence. _Rêve toujours mon pote, je te connais trop bien._

Je me laisse tomber sur le sol, Tris commence à se baisser pour s'asseoir à côté de moi mais il est hors de question que je la laisse faire. J'attrape ses hanches et en un instant, elle est assise sur mes genoux.

-Une princesse ne s'assied pas sur le sol. Je murmure dans son oreille.

Elle rougit puis embrasse ma joue. _Je ne m'en lasserais jamais._ Elle laisse un petit rire et mordille sa lèvre.

 _Elle est si heureuse...qui aurait cru que l'après-midi shopping avec Christina l'aie mise de bonne humeur._

-Bon, je commence. Zeke annonce. Marlene, action ou vérité ?

-Vérité.

-Est-ce que Uriah est enfin devenu assez courageux pour te donner un rendez-vous ?

-Oui, demain soir.

Uriah est rouge et essaye de se fondre dans le canapé contre lequel il est adossé. Elle n'y prête pas attention et continue le jeu.

-Will, action ou vérité ?

-Action.

\- Embrasse la personne que tu aimes le plus dans cette pièce et ça ne peut pas être Christina.

\- Ok.

J'observe Will qui se lève puis il s'avance vers nous et quand je dis nous, je pense Tris. Il embrasse sa joue, m'obligeant alors à resserrer mon étreinte sur la taille à Tris. Je la tiens fermement contre moi. Je lance mon pire regard à Will pour lui montrer que Tris est avec moi et que ça ne changera jamais. Après avoir vu mon regard, il ne perd pas une seconde pour se justifier. _Mais je le garde à l'œil lui... il n'y aura jamais rien entre elle et lui._

-Je la considère comme ma sœur...bref, Christina ! Choisis !

-Action.

-Montre la photo à Quatre, mais Tris ne doit pas la voir.

-Facile. Tris, debout !

Tris se lève en observant Christina avec un sourcil relevé. _J'adore quand elle fait ça._

Je suis surpris quand Christina me tend son téléphone. Je souris à Tris pour la rassurer puis mes yeux se posent sur la photo.

La photo...

C'est... Elle... Wow... Elle est à couper le souffle. Elle est parfaite. Mon souffle se bloque dans ma gorge et je ne peux plus respirer. Je sais que tout le monde m'observe mais je ne peux pas détourner le regard, je ne veux pas perdre une seule seconde de ce magnifique spectacle.

La façon dont la robe épouse sa silhouette, ses cheveux cascadent sur son épaule et son sourire irradie sur la photo... Magnifique.

Elles ont dû prendre la photo cette après-midi. Voilà pourquoi elle était si heureuse.

Je vois déjà le jour où elle sera à nouveau dans cette robe mais cette fois-ci elle s'avancera vers moi, elle s'avancera vers l'autel.

Je ne peux même pas décrire mes sentiments, je ne pensais même pas pouvoir tomber amoureux un jour mais là, j'en suis certain. Tris est la bonne.

Je sais que je dois être entrain de sourire comme un débile mais je m'en fiche. Tout ce qui compte, c'est elle. C'est Tris.

Du coin de l'œil, je vois Tris qui commence à mettre son poids sur une seule jambe et croise les bras. Autrement dit, elle commence à s'énerver.

-Bon, j'en ai marre. Montre-moi ça.

Elle essaye d'attraper le téléphone mais je l'empêche de le prendre.

-Non ! Elle crie alors que je le lance à Christina.

Elle se repose sur mes genoux mais ne me regarde pas et ses sourcils sont froncés.

-Boude pas Tris. Je lui murmure.

-Je boude pas, c'est juste que si tu ne veux pas me montrer c'est que soit ça me concerne et vous allez vous foutre de moi, soit c'est une autre femme.

-Serais-tu jalouse ? Je la taquine. Je trouve ça plutôt mignon quand elle est jalouse, enfin pas quand elle me lance ce regard meurtrier.

-Carrément jalouse.

Je caresse sa joue pour la calmer, ce qui a l'air de marcher...pendant une demi-seconde.

-C'était une photo de toi et on ne se moquera pas de toi.

Je tente une dernière chose pour la calmer, soit l'embrasser mais elle s'écarte de moi.

-J'espère pour toi que c'est vrai. Je soupire, _je ne sais plus quoi faire là..._

Will vient enfin à la rescousse _,_

-Chris, montre lui la photo.

Elle donne le téléphone à Tris qui lui arrache presque des mains. Elle se fige quand elle reconnaît la photo. Je crois que je ne me lasserais pas de voir cette photo, elle est si belle.

Je regarde la photo par dessus son épaule, en posant mon menton sur la sienne.

-Tu es magnifique. Je murmure. J'attends avec impatience le jour où je te verrais marcher vers l'autel dans cette robe.

J'entends son souffle se couper puis elle se retourne pour me faire face. Je m'attendais à tout sauf au baiser passionné qu'elle dépose sur mes lèvres, ses mains sur mes joues. Mes mains volent instinctivement vers sa taille pour la garder près de moi.

-Je t'aime. Elle me dit.

-Je t'aime tellement Tris.

Le téléphone est passé dans le groupe le temps du baiser. Ils nous regardent avec un grand sourire alors que je tiens Tris contre moi, ne laissant aucune molécule d'air se glisser entre nous.

Le jeu reprend. Une vingtaine de tours plus tard, c'est de nouveau à Christina.

-Tris. Action ou vérité ?

-Vérité.

-Explique pourquoi tu as essayé cette robe.

 _Ça m'intéresse ça..._

-J'ai accompagné Christina au magasin de robes. On a discuté et cherché la robe parfaite pour elle mais à un moment j'ai vu cette robe. Je l'ai adoré, puis Christina est venue et m'a forcée à l'essayer.

-Tu étais complètement ailleurs. Je t'avais appelé 3 fois et tu ne la lâchais pas des yeux. Quatre, je crois que tu as du soucis à te faire. Ta petite-amie est tombée amoureuse. Explique Christina.

Je rigole alors que Tris baisse sa tête, ses joues virant au rouge

-Et moi je suis retombé amoureux. Je lui avoue à l'oreille.

J'essaye d'être discret mais il faut croire que j'ai des progrès à faire.

-Vous êtes trop mignon. Qui aurait pu dire que Quatre est si attentionné et romantique. Shauna avoue.

-Je suis plein de surprises.

-Uriah. Action ou vérité ? Tris reprend pour changer de sujet.

-Action, bien sûr.

-Étant donné ton amour inconditionnel pour Peter, je te défis d'aller lui avouer dans la Fosse. Un genou à terre bien entendu. Il pâlit et considère l'option de retirer son t-shirt.

-Tris, tu es le mal incarné. Il se lève et sort, suivi de Zeke.

-Bien joué Tris, avec de la chance ça le calmera un peu. Marlene plaisante.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Uriah revient rouge et Zeke, hilare.

-Tris, je vais te tuer. Uriah la menace et encore une fois, mon étreinte se resserre, de manière totalement instinctive.

-Qu'est- ce qu'il s'est passé ? Will demande Uriah alors que Zeke est toujours mort de rire.

-Peter était avec une fille. Je me suis mis à genou. Quand j'avais fini, il m'a embrassé. La fille m'a giflée puis est partie en courant. Peter est gay... et il m'a embrassé.

À la fin de son récit, on est tous dans le même état que Zeke.

-Bon, ça va. On peut passer à autre chose ?... Quatre, à ton tour.

-Vérité. Je lui réponds, étant le premier à m'être calmé.

-Est-ce que tu te vois marié avec des enfants un jour ?

Tris arrête de rire puis se retourne et me fixe. Je lui souris en caressant légèrement sa cuisse.

-Avant, pas vraiment. Mais après avoir rencontré Tris... Mon jugement a entièrement changé. Maintenant, j'attends avec impatience le jour où je la verrais avec cette robe ou avec un enfant dans ses bras.

Ses yeux laissent enfin couler ces larmes qui menaçaient de couler le long de ses joues pendant mes aveux. Elle se jette alors dans mes bras en collant sa bouche sur la mienne. Ma main se pose au sol après l'impact pour garder l'équilibre avant de retourner sur sa hanche. Avec mon autre main, je frôle sa nuque et la tiens contre moi.

-Hum.. je pense qu'on est tous d'accord pour dire que c'est très mignon mais je ne tiens pas à avoir un rappel de comment on fait les enfants.

Elle s'écarte mais j'essuie les larmes sur sa joue puis la caresse. Je n'ose pas détourner le regard.

-Bon, il est tard. Je propose qu'on aille tous ce coucher.

On accepte tous la proposition de Shauna. Tris et moi rentrons vers notre appartement. _J'adore entendre ça._

Je suis attaqué par Tris lorsque la porte est fermée. Elle se colle à moi et m'embrasse avec force. Je passe mes bras autour de sa taille et l'oblige à enrouler ses jambes autour de moi. Je l'adosse contre le mur pour pouvoir laisser mes mains remonter le long de ses côtes. Je la sens frémir quand mes mains passent dans son dos et dégrafe son soutien-gorge à travers sa chemise. Je commence ensuite à la déboutonner lentement.

-Tout était vrai, Tris. Tout ce que j'ai dit. Je murmure contre ses lèvres.

En un rien de temps, mon pull est sur le sol.

-Je sais. C'est la plus belle chose qu'on m'ait jamais dite.

Elle m'embrasse encore, ses doigts accrochés à mes cheveux. _Et moi qui pensais que je ne pouvais pas être plus amoureux... je m'étais trompé, je tombe amoureux d'elle chaque seconde un peu plus._

-Je t'aime. Tellement... Elle caresse ma joue avant de l'embrasser amoureusement.

-...Et cette robe t'allait tellement bien.

Je l'emmène dans notre chambre pour la déposer délicatement sur les draps. Elle est si importante pour moi et je me dois de la considérer comme l'objet le plus précieux au monde, c'est à dire veiller sur elle et assurer sa sécurité. Je fais glisser son pantalon le long de ses jambes avec douceur mais elle n'a pas les même plans, elle enlève le mien avec plus de force. Je me repositionne au-dessus d'elle avant de couvrir son visage de baisers et de lui répéter encore et encore que je l'aime.

 **J'espère qu'il vous a plu.**

 **Ne vous inquiétez pas j'ai encore quelques OS prévus pour vous... je dois juste les écrire :)**

 **PS: Le premier OS a été demandé par un inconnu mais aussi par MissDivergent.  
**

 **Je vous dis à la prochaine ^^ Je continue de prendre vos idées :)**


	3. EvelynTris

**Cet extrait est la première rencontre entre Evelyn et Tris, vu par Evelyn. En espérant que ça va vous plaire. :)**

La porte de mon bureau s'ouvre. _Ils ne savent toujours pas toquer ?_ Je lève les yeux, prête à crier sur l'intrus mais un sourire se forme sur mon visage quand je vois de qui il s'agit. Tobias !

-Tobias ! Je me lève et le prends dans mes bras.

Il est si grand et fort, ça me surprend à chaque fois. Mais je suis heureuse de savoir qu'il essaye de me pardonner.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Je lui demande.

Il me sourit en pensant à quelque chose.

-Tu te souviens de Tris ?

 _Bien sûr que je m'en souviens...cette petite gamine que tu crois aimer._

-Bien sûr, pourquoi ? J'essaye de garder un sourire.

-Elle m'a dit qu'elle adorerait te rencontrer.

 _Ouais...ben c'est pas réciproque. Mais je ferais tout pour lui. Même si ça implique de passer une soirée avec cette fille. Avec de la chance, c'est une belle Audacieuse qui le mérite._

-Je ne suis pas contre, quand ?

-Maintenant. Si tu es libre.

-J'arrive. _Il est temps de la rencontrer._

Il m'emmène vers le train où nous l'attendons. Je l'observe alors qu'il regarde le train qui s'approche. Je suis si fière de pouvoir dire que ce jeune homme est mon fils.  
Il court le long du train puis m'aide à monter à l'intérieur. Il se retourne pour regarder le paysage. Il se tient aux poignées et se penche un peu vers l'extérieur. Le vent colle sa chemise à son torse. Je suis heureuse de voir que mon départ ne l'a pas tellement traumatisé et qu'il a su faire sa vie sans moi, même si c'est dur de l'admettre. Il avait besoin de moi et je sais que c'est toujours le cas. Cette fille n'est rien pour lui.

-Parle moi d'elle. Je lui demande doucement.

Il tourne sa tête vers moi puis un sourire s'affiche sur son visage.

-Eh bien, elle s'appelle Tris, elle a deux ans de moins que moi et nous étions très proche déjà bien avant de sortir ensemble.

-Tu l'aimes ?

-Comme un fou. Il me répond sans hésitation. _C'est ce que tu crois ! Elle te brisera le cœur mais ne t'en fais pas, je suis là pour toi._

-Tris est son vrai nom ?

-Non, elle s'appelle Béatrice mais elle n'aime pas trop ce prénom. Elle vient de chez les Altruistes et je pense que tu connais ses parents.

 _Quoi ? Elle ? Il m'avait parlé d'une Audacieuse pas d'une petite Altruiste qui se fait passer pour une Audacieuse._

On arrive dans l'enceinte Audacieuse et il me guide vers un appartement. Il ouvre la porte mais je ne suis pas encore prête pour la voir. Je lui demande où sont les toilettes pour gagner des minutes. Je me rends dans la salle de bain. Je regarde autour de moi. Il y a deux brosses à dents. _Oh non, ne me dit pas qu'ils habitent ensemble_. Je sors cinq minutes plus tard et elle est là. Dans ses bras.

Je dois bien dire qu'elle a grandit. D'un côté encore heureux, là dernière fois que je l'ai vu elle devait avoir 6 ans, peut-être un peu plus. Elle n'est pas moche mais elle est loin d'être jolie... _Tobias, qu'est ce qu'il t'a pris ?_

Elle me tend sa main que j'accepte à contrecœur.

-Bonjour, je suis ravie de vous rencontrer.

-Bonjour Tris. Je suis contente de faire la connaissance d'une amie de Tobias. Appelle-moi Evelyn.

Elle se tourne vers mon fils.

-Evelyn, je te l'ai déjà dit. Tris est ma petite-amie. Tobias rectifie.

 _Oui...oui..petite-amie, tu me l'a déjà dit. Le mot 'amie' sonnait mieux._

-C'est vrai, excuse-moi.

 _On s'installe sur le sofa, Tobias s'assied à côté d'elle en face de moi et joue avec sa main gauche. C'est plus fort que moi, je regarde parfois leurs mains. Ça me perturbe de penser qu'ils puissent se marier un jour. Elle n'a pas le droit de me le prendre, elle ne peut pas l'éloigner de moi._

-Tris, dis-moi, c'est vrai que Tobias et toi étaient très amis pendant deux ans ?

-Oui. On passait beaucoup de temps ensemble, on a dû faire toute les bêtises possibles et inimaginables ensemble.

Je pensais que j'allais être obligée de forcer un sourire mais à le voir rire comme ça, mon sourire vient seul. Chaque mère serait heureuse de voir son enfant heureux. Je le suis, mais pas quand il est à côté d'elle.

-Max a encore des enregistrements de certaines je crois. Tobias ajoute ce qui les fait rire encore plus.

-Et cette histoire de serrure cassée ?

-C'était i mois environ. Une amie, Christina, voulait me réveiller mais je n'avais pas tellement envie. Comme j'habitais juste en face, Christina a appelé Tobias pour qu'il puisse ouvrir la porte.

-Habitais ? Tu as déménagé ? _Je ne crois pas que je vais apprécier la réponse._

-Oui, elle habite ici. Tobias intervient, j'essaye de les regarder avec une mine étonnée et pas complètement dégoûtée.

-Oh, d'accord. Continue.

-Elle l'a appelé en disant que c'était grave et que j'étais en danger. Il s'est inquiété et a enfoncé la porte. La serrure s'est cassée. J'ai dû habiter ici pendant une semaine mais il y a eu un accident le premier jour, j'étais à l'hôpital et en sortant, j'ai pu retourner chez moi.

-Un accident ?

-C'était de ma faute. Tobias dit, soudainement honteux. Elle était seule à l'appartement, je suis rentré à midi mais elle ne m'avait pas entendu rentrer. Quand je l'ai vu dans la cuisine, j'ai.., j'ai fait tomber mes clés et elle s'est effrayée. Elle a lâché un verre qui a explosé au sol et les morceaux se sont plantés dans ses pieds.

 _Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il s'en veut pour ça, si elle savait tenir un verre aussi..._

-Est-ce que ça va ? Tu as des cicatrices ? Je lui demande, 'inquiète'. Elle me sourit et je dois me retenir de ne pas rouler mes yeux et de soupirer.

-Non, tout va bien maintenant ! Tobias regarde l'horloge et se lève.

-C'est l'heure du dîner, je vais chercher une pizza. J'espère que ça vous va ! On acquiesce toutes les deux.

Il embrasse son front et part. Je ne peux pas retenir ma mine dégoûtée cette fois. La porte se referme et elle me regarde. Je l'observe avec un regard critique.

-Ce n'est pas parce que je n'étais pas dans sa vie durant toutes ces années que tu peux me le prendre. Je compte bien le garder, et ne pas partager avec une gamine qui ne le mérite pas.

Son expression passe de la joie au choc.

-Pardon ? Je..

-Quand il verra qu'il ne t'aime pas, il reviendra vers moi...D'ailleurs, je te conseille de reprendre ton appartement. Une petite-amie ce n'est que temporaire, une mère est toujours là pour son fils.

\- La même mère qui a laissé son fils unique avec ce monstre ? La même mère qui attend les 21 ans de son fils pour lui dire la vérité ? Pendant presque 3 ans, j'ai toujours été là pour lui même si nous n'étions qu'amis. Vous l'avez abandonné quand il avait besoin de vous.

Je vois bien qu'elle s'énerve, c'est tout ce que je demandais. _Je veux que Tobias la voit comme ça, qu'il la voit comme ça et qu'il comprenne qu'elle n'est pas bien pour lui._

-Comment oses-tu me parler comme ça ? Je continue en feignant l'indignation.

Elle commence à répondre quand Tobias ouvre la porte. J'affiche un sourire mais malheureusement, elle fait pareil.

-Vous avez bien discuté ? Il nous demande en posant la pizza.

-Oh que oui. Je suis désolée Tobias mais je dois y aller. J'irais à pied ne t'en fais pas. Je lui annonce.

 _Il est hors de question que je reste encore quelques minutes avec cette fille._

Je le prends dans mes bras et souris quand je sens qu'il me rend mon étreinte. Je me tourne vers elle pour la prendre rapidement dans mes bras. Assez longtemps pour lui murmurer quelques mots,

-Profite, c'est bientôt terminé.

Je sors de l'appartement et marche calmement vers le train. Je monte à l'intérieur puis m'assieds au bord du wagon en laissant mes pieds pendouiller en dehors. Le vent claque sur ma joue mais je m'en fiche. _Cette fille va disparaître de la vie de Tobias et tout se passera pour le mieux. Mais je vais avoir besoin d'un petit coup de main._

 _Prochain arrêt : les Altruistes._

 _ **Je suis désolée pour ce petit extrait mais je n'avais pas trop le temps aujourd'hui ni hier soir. Promis, l'extrait de demain sera plus long :)**_

 _ **À demain pour un autre extrait ^^**_


	4. Elle l'aime lui !

**Voici l'extrait où Tobias découvre la relation de Kyle et Tris et comment il le supporte. ^^  
Un long chapitre !**

 **En prime, la rencontre entre Tobias et Kyle à l'hôpital. :)**

 _Bravo Tobias...encore une fois tu as réussis à foutre la merde. Tu 'habites' enfin avec la fille qui te fait rêver depuis et tu l'envoie à l'hôpital dès le premier jour. Toutes mes félicitations, tu es le pire ami au monde. N'essaye même pas de penser que quoi que ce soit puisse se passer entre vous maintenant. T'as tout gâché tout seul._

Je continue de marcher en rond dans sa chambre d'hôpital, je ne dois pas lever les yeux. Je crois que si je la vois comme ça, endormie.. je vais littéralement me mettre à pleurer. _Si il lui arrive quoi que ce soit à cause de moi, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais.  
Ressaisis toi, bon sang ! Elle est pas morte non plus ! Je crois que je vais demander à Christina de me mettre une claque._  
En parlant du loup...

-Quatre, mais calme toi, tu me donne le tournis. Elle me dit, exaspérée.

Je tourne ma tête vers elle, clairement énervé par sa réaction. _Tris ne mérite pas ça, elle mérite qu'on soit à côté d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit rétablie, que quelqu'un soit toujours là pour lui tenir la main._

-Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang, on ne sait pas quand elle va se réveiller et elle peut perdre des capacités mentales alors excuse-moi de m'inquiéter.

-Quatre, on a tous peur pour elle.

-Tu ne l'as pas vu. Tu n'as pas vu quand elle s'est écroulée. Elle était livide. Merde Christina, c'est de ma faute, si je ne l'avais pas effrayée...

-J'en ai assez. Christina réplique sèchement. Elle se lève et part en claquant la porte.

-T'en fais pas, ça lui passera. Zeke dit comme si de rien n'était.

Je m'assied sur son lit et l'observe. _Elle est si belle, mais je suis le seul responsable._

-C'est ma faute. Je murmure.

-N'importe quoi aurait pu l'effrayer, elle ne t'a pas entendu rentrer.

-J'aurais pu éviter ça.

-Comment ? Tu as dit qu'elle passait l'aspirateur. Aucun bruit ne l'aurait dérangée.

 _Je vois bien qu'il essaye de me remonter le moral mais il ne connais pas l'histoire..._

-Écoute Zeke...quand,.. quand je suis rentré...L'aspirateur s'est arrêté quand j'ai fermé la porte. Je la cherchais mais je ne la trouvais pas. J'allais l'appeler quand je l'ai vu dans la cuisine. Elle essayait d'attraper un verre en hauteur et elle ne portait que mon t-shirt. Je te fais pas de tableau, je pense que tu as compris. Bref, c'est là que j'ai lâché les clés et qu'elle a eu peur.

 _Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire. Elle m'a perturbé et mon esprit ne pouvait plus penser ou faire quoi que ce soit._

-Tu es entrain de me dire, qu'elle se retrouve ici parce que tu ne pouvais pas contrôler tes hormones d'adolescent en rut et que tu matais ses fesses ?

Je baisse les yeux alors que son sourire s'agrandit sur son visage.

-En gros, oui. Je lui avoue, très gêné.

-T'étais entrain de lorgner sur ta meilleure amie...J'y crois pas, attends de voir quand je lui dirais.

Il commence à rire mais je le menace avec un regard. T _'as pas intérêt._

-Je te l'interdis. Si quelqu'un doit lui dire, c'est moi.

-Ok. Bon je vais me chercher un café. Tu en veux un ?

Je secoue la tête en signe de négation. J'attends impatiemment qu'il ferme cette porte pour que je puisse enfin faire ce que j'ai voulus faire depuis mon arrivée. _Lui prendre la main._ La porte se referme et je m'exécute. Sa peau est douce contre la mienne et je me surprends à lui caresser le dos de la main avec mon pouce.

-Je suis désolé Tris... Le serrurier est passé. Ta porte est réparée. Christina a dit qu'elle déplacerai tes affaires. Je me doute bien que tu ne veux pas rester dans mon appartement après ça. Je suis désolé.

Je tire une chaise près du lit pour m'asseoir. Je pose ma tête sur le lit et ferme les yeux. Tout ça sans lâcher sa main.  
 _J'ai tellement peur pour elle, je ne peux pas la voir comme ça. Tout ça à cause de moi. Est-ce qu'elle me pardonnera ?_

Je me concentre sur sa main. Elle est là où elle devrait toujours être, dans ma main. Tout d'un coup, je sens une pression sur mes doigts. J'ouvre les yeux en relevant la tête.

-Tris ? Elle ouvre doucement ses yeux.

-Tobias..

Sa voix est enrouée. Je ne la laisse pas continuer et la prends dans mes bras.

-Tris, j'ai eu si peur. Je vais chercher ton médecin.

 _Même si je n'ai pas envie de la laisser, je dois être sûr qu'elle va bien._ Je sors et retrouve son médecin. Il est jeune, il m'avait donné son nom mais je ne m'en souviens plus. Il me suit dans la chambre de Tris. Il sourit fortement quand il la voit. _Euh... c'est quoi ce sourire ?_

-Bonjour Tris, ravi de te voir réveillée.

-Kyle ? _C'est qui ce Kyle ? Ok..c'est lui, mais comment elle le connaît ?_

-Gagné. Alors, Tris, comment vas-tu ?

-Ça va, je me sens un peu faible mais sinon tout va bien.

-Mal de tête, mal aux pieds ?

-Non et non.

-Bien, les pommades ont fait leur effet. Tu pourras repartir ce soir vers 20h. Pas de travail pendant 1 semaine et je veux que tu restes allongée les pieds surélevés. Tu ne peux te lever que pour aller aux toilettes. Pas de douche, que des bains. Je crois que c'est tout... Des questions ?

-Comment je vais faire si je ne peux pas bouger ?

-Quelqu'un doit vivre avec toi.

Son regard se tourne vers moi. Je lui souris, heureux qu'elle ai pensé à moi.

-Tris, si tu veux, tu peux vivre chez moi encore une semaine. Ça ne me dérange pas.

-Tu es sûr ? Cette fois je ne pourrais pas bouger, ça sera une vraie plaie. Je lui souris encore plus.

-T'en fais pas, je suis habitué. Elle m'envoie un regard noir me faisant rire franchement.

-Excusez-moi, vous sortez ensemble ? Kyle demande. _Pourquoi ça t'intéresses toi ?_

-Non, on est ami.

Je m'arrête immédiatement de rire, blessé. Mais c'est la stricte vérité. _Pense à une réponse._

-Tris, je croyais que j'étais ton meilleur ami.

Je pose mes mains sur mon cœur.

-C'est vrai, pardon.

Je lui cligne de l'œil, mais je suis dans la merde. _Je suis officiellement dans la zone 'meilleur ami'._

-Bon, je vais vous laisser...Oh, j'allais oublier le plus important. Je veux encore une radio et une échographie de ton pied. Quelqu'un viendra te chercher bientôt.

-Merci Kyle. Il sort.

-Kyle ? Je lui demande avec un sourcil redressé. _J'essaie de la taquiner mais j'ai du mal à cacher le fait que je sois blessé et soyons honnête, mort de jalousie._

-Oui... on s'est rencontré dans la Fosse le jour avant l'accident. Il m'a bousculée, puis m'a invitée à boire un verre, mais j'ai refusé.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Pour...rien. _Elle a hésité._

-Tris, tu mens.

-Comment tu le sais ? C _omme si j'allais te le dire..._

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais t'avouer ma botte secrète. Alors, pourquoi as-tu menti ? Pourquoi as-tu refusé ?

-Pour rien.

 _Elle veut la manière forte._ Je me jette sur elle et mes doigts entrent en contact avec ses côtes. Elle est très chatouilleuse ici. Elle se tortille mais elle ne peut pas m'échapper.

-Avoue Tris. Je continue de la pousser parce que je sais qu'elle va craquer.

-NON...laisse-moi... arrête... AIDEZ-MOI !

-Avoue-le, à cause de qui ?

-De toi ! Elle me crie.

Je la lâche sous le choc. _Moi ?Elle n'est pas sortie avec lui à cause de moi ?_

-Tris...

-Non Tobias..laisse moi. Elle murmure.

 _Je dois lui dire ce que je ressens. Maintenant._

-Tris, écoute...

-Dehors. Elle hurle.

Je sors à contrecœur. Je croise une infirmière qui me lance un sourire de réconfort comme si elle savait ce qu'il vient de se passer.

Je dois à tout prix lui parler. Je décide d'attendre dans la Cafétéria que quelqu'un se décide à venir. Je ne suis pas déçu quand je vois Zeke qui arrive avec une bouteille en main.

-Eh Quatre ! Tu viens avec nous ? On va boire un coup.

J'hésite mais finis par accepter. Il me tend une autre bouteille parmi celles qu'il vient de chercher et m'emmène dans la Fosse où des amis de la salle de contrôle nous attendent.

-Quatre est arrivé ! Gus annonce pour que les deux autres entendent.

On trinque puis ils discutent tout les quatre mais moi, mon esprit reste sur Tris _. Je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose. Elle m'a pratiquement avoué qu'elle m'aime plus qu'un meilleur ami et elle ne m'a pas laissé lui parler._

Je finis ma 5ème bière quand je vois un couple se tenant par la main et qui marche dans la Fosse. La fille est petite, blonde et sa robe la met en valeur. _Elle est pas mal, elle ressemble à Tris. Je la regarde plus...mais, c'est Tris. Mais c'est qui lui ? Kyle ? Non...elle, elle m'avait...elle a..._

Je finis ma bière cul sec puis attrape la bouteille de vodka. Je commence à boire au goulot quand Zeke arrive en titubant.

-Eh mec, on va au bar. Tu viens ?

-Non. Je reste là.

Il est bien bourré et se fiche complètement de ma réponse. Il tape mon épaule puis part avec les autres. Je rapproche la bouteille de mes lèvres et prends une gorgée. Le liquide brûle ma gorge mais je m'en fiche. Je me fiche de tout. L'alcool m'empêche de rester debout donc j'essaye de m'asseoir mais la gravité me fait tomber. J'arrive enfin à rester assis, la bouteille est encore pleine aux trois-quart.

 _Et moi qui pensais qu'on pouvait construire quelque chose ensemble._

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste assis ici mais je les revois passer dans la Fosse. Je lève ma bouteille où il ne reste qu'un quart de boisson vers eux et leur porte un toast.

-Félicitations ! Que tu sois heureuse avec lui, mon cœur se réparera un jours... ou pas.

Et avec ça, je prends encore une gorgée. Je vois qu'ils sont partis alors je décide de rentrer aussi. Malheureusement, mon appartement est en face de celui de Tris et quand j'arrive dans le couloir, Kyle est contre elle, entrain de l'embrasser, et c'est à ce moment qu'on peut entendre mon cœur se briser, avec tout mes espoirs.

Elle est poussée contre la porte, les mains de Kyle sont sur sa taille, celles de Tris autour de son cou. Je continue de m'avancer dans le couloir sans les regarder. Quand j'arrive à mon appartement, Tris est entrée dans le sien et Kyle me fait face.

-On a un peu trop bu ? Il me demande, narquois.

\- Ça te regarde ? Je réponds en reprenant une gorgée.

Il s'éloigne en riant alors que j'entre dans mon appartement. Je ne prends pas la peine de me déshabiller et m'affale sur mon lit, la bouteille sur ma table de nuit.

Ce matin, comme tout les matins de la semaine, je me réveille complètement habillé avec un énorme mal de tête et une bouteille d'alcool sur ma table de nuit. _  
Que l'on soit d'accord, je ne bois pas dans la journée, je suis sobre quand j'arrive au travail. Je suis sobre quand je quitte le travail. Mais je ne suis pas sobre quand je rentre chez moi le soir. Je fais toujours un détour par la cafétéria pour piquer quelques bouteilles. Je ne veux pas voir Tris avec lui._

 _Je dois dire que je lui en veux quand même un peu. Ça fait une semaine et elle ne m'a pas parlé une seule fois. Elle ne m'a pas parlé de Kyle, je croyais qu'on était meilleurs amis. Il faut croire que non._

 _Le problème c'est que je l'aime et je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Il faut croire que je réfléchis plus quand je suis bourré. Je l'aime et ça me tue._

Je m'endors comme les autres soirs, bourré. Mais il y a un petit détail en plus, une larme coule sur ma joue.

Je me lève à 7h30 le lendemain matin et comme tout les jours décide d'aller manger à la cafétéria. Tout le monde est déjà assis et je m'assieds à côté de Zeke. Je ne mange qu'un morceau de pain. Le mal de tête et les nausées m'empêchent de manger quoi que ce soit. _Vive la gueule de bois._ Zeke me regarde discrètement, enfin discrètement à sa manière.

-Je sais que tu m'observes Zeke.

-Désolé, mais tu t'es vu ? Tu comptes aller lui parler un jour ?

-Pour lui dire quoi ? Tris, je t'aime depuis le début. Il n'est pas bien pour toi, quitte-le.

-Pourquoi pas ? Il répond et les autres hochent la tête en accord.

Marlène lève les yeux puis chuchote,

-Attention, elle arrive.

 _J'essaye de rester calme quand elle s'assied à côté de moi._ _J'ai peur de mal réagir face à elle et qu'elle ne me réponde pas._

-Bonjour. Elle reçoit toute sorte de réponse mais je ne dis rien.

J _e ne dois surtout pas dire un seul mot._ Je la vois dans le coin de l'œil et toute la douleur grandit en moi. _Je ne peux pas empêcher les mots qui sortent de ma bouche._

-Tu n'es pas avec ton copain ? Je lui crache méchamment.

Tout le monde nous observe. Ils sont inquiets mais je pense qu'ils ont surtout peur que je dise quelque chose que je puisse regretter.

-Il travaille, et toi, tu as laissé ta copine ?

Je tourne ma tête vers elle, complètement déconcerté.

-Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ? Je n'ai pas de copine.

-Ah bon ? Mais Chris.. CHRISTINA !

Christina est passé au rouge en essayant de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Tris, je suis désolée, j'ai essayé de m'excuser mais tu ne m'as pas laissé l'occasion...

Tris se lève après avoir coupé Christina et sort de la cafétéria. Sa meilleure amie la suit en courant.

-C'était quoi ça ? Je leur demande.

-Je ne sais pas. Will répond.

Christina finit par revenir et je lui pose la même question.

-Je suis vraiment désolée, mais j'ai fait croire à Tris que tu avais une copine parce que je voulais être sûre que Tris t'aime. Donc je voulais voir si Tris était jalouse. La réponse est oui. Je voulais aussi lui dire la vérité mais Tris ne m'a pas laissé m'expliquer. Dès que quelqu'un prononçait ton nom, elle se refermait comme une huître.

Ma mâchoire se décroche littéralement pendant que Christina explique la situation.

Je me lève pour aller faire un tour. _Il faut que je reste au calme, sinon je vais exploser._ Je fais un tour dans toute la faction lorsque j'entends une conversation. On dirait la voix de Kyle, puis celle de son ami.

 _-Je te conseille de faire attention par contre. Son ami, Quatre, il te surveille. Je crois qu'il est jaloux..._

 _Surveille ? Pas du tout... Jaloux ? Carrément..._

 _Je passe pour ne pas attirer l'attention pour me diriger vers la salle de contrôle. Je m'installe à mon poste et recherche la caméra concernée puis la conversation._

 _Je m'attendais vraiment à tout sauf à ça. Je ne perds pas une seconde et mets la vidéo sur un CD. Je cours vers l'appartement de Tris. On a beau être en froid, je ne peux pas laisser une telle chose arriver. Je frappe frénétiquement à sa porte, essoufflé et elle l'ouvre._

-Tobias ?

-Est ce que Kyle est là ?

 _Dis non. Dis non. Dis non._

-Non, je suis seule mais..

-Crois moi, tu veux entendre ça.

Elle me laisse entrer puis je mets le CD dans le lecteur.

-Tris, tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir.

Elle suit mon conseil et porte son attention vers la télé. La vidéo commence,

 _-Alors, tu t'es enfin tapé la Pète-sec ? L'ami de Kyle demande._

 _-Non, j'ai failli hier soir, mais elle ne voulait pas. Soit disant elle n'est pas prête. Mais je compte me la faire demain après notre rendez-vous romantique, après lui avoir dit que je l'aime. Il répond avec un sourire de manipulateur._

 _-Tu l'aimes ? L'autre lui demande, choqué._

 _-Non, ça va pas. Tu l'as vu ? Si c'était pas pour ce pari, je ne l'aurais jamais approché._

 _Ses yeux se remplissent de larmes et j'ai envie de la prendre dans mes bras. Elle croit ce qu'ils disent mais c'est faux. Elle est magnifique._

 _-Putain, tu m'as fait peur. Je te conseille de faire attention par contre. Son ami, Quatre, il te surveille. Je crois qu'il est jaloux._

 _-Je ne vois pas de quoi. Mais j'avais remarqué. Il..._

-Merde. J'éteins le lecteur puis me tourne vers elle.

-Je suis désolé Tris, mais tu devais savoir.

Elle baisse finalement la tête et ses sanglots éclatent. Je ne supporte pas de la voir comme ça donc je la prends dans mes bras pour essayer de la calmer.

-Merci Tobias. Comment fais-tu pour être si gentil alors que je me suis comporté comme une vraie pé...

-Non Tris, ne dis pas ça. Christina m'a raconté l'histoire. J'ai réagi de la même façon quand tu ne m'as rien dit.

-C'est vrai ? Tout ce qu'il a dit, je veux dire ?

-Non, bien sur que non. C'est un connard. Tu es magnifique Tris, il est juste trop con pour le voir. Par contre, répond-moi... Tu l'aimes ?

Ma gorge se serre en attendant sa réponse.

-Non

-Tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre, et tu voulais essayer de l'oublier avec Kyle.

-Oui...

-Qui ?

-Je...

-Moi ? Elle me regarde, les yeux écarquillés. Le choc s'efface puis elle baisse la tête.

-Oui... comment tu le sais ?

-Christina.. elle ne m'as rien dit mais la façon dont elle parlait... je l'ai deviné.

-Tu me détestes maintenant, non ?

-Non. Tris regarde-moi.

Elle lève les yeux et je suis enfin face à face avec elle. Quelques centimètres nous séparent. Je prends ses joues dans mes mains et le moment que j'attendais tellement est enfin arrivé. Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes dans un tendre baiser. _Enfin !_ Ses mains rejoignent les miennes puis nos doigts s'emmêlent ensemble. Je dépose ses mains sur mon torse avant de poser les miennes sur ses hanches et la rapprocher de moi. _Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est entrain d'arriver._  
Comme c'est derniers jours, mon cerveau ne peut plus réfléchir et même si je voulais, je ne pourrais pas faire une phrase correcte. Sauf que cette fois, l'alcool est absent. C'est elle ma drogue. Elle s'écarte pour respirer mais je ne peux pas m'arrêter là. Mes lèvres touchent son cou et sa réaction est immédiate. Elle ne respire plus. Je m'arrête pour la regarder et dire ces mots qui me brûlent les lèvres,

-Je t'aime Tris. Je t'aime tellement. J'ai toujours voulu te le dire mais à chaque fois j'avais peur. J'avais peur que tu me repousses, qu'on ne soit plus amis, que..

Elle me coupe avec ses lèvres.

-Chéri, tu parles trop.

Je l'embrasse encore. _Je pensais ne pas pouvoir être aussi amoureux un jour mais elle vient de me prouver que j'avais tort._

-C'est moi ou tu m'as appelé 'chéri' ?

-Peut-être pourquoi ?

-J'aime ça.

 _Mais toi, je t'aime encore plus !_

 **Et comme toujours, j'espère que cet extrait vous a plu :) Je ne sais pas quand le prochain sera posté. Avec de la chance demain sinon, après-demain ^^**


	5. C'est pas vrai !

**Encore un extrait ! Celui-ça, à la demande de A Good Book Never Ends :)**

 **Il s'agit du moment où Evelyn et les parents de Tris sont invités pour l'annonce !**

 **Tout cela écrit du point de vue...d'Evelyn ! ;)**

8h10

Il avait dit qu'il viendrait. J'espère qu' _elle_ ne l'a pas retenu. Si elle l'éloigne de moi, je pense que mon plan devra être avancé et Marcus ne sera pas contre. Il était plutôt enthousiaste face à mon plan, nos relations sont moins tendus depuis quelques temps mais c'est pas pour ça que lui et moi allons passer beaucoup de temps ensemble. Il m'a quand même déjà battue jusqu'à l'inconscience...

8h14

La porte s'ouvre et Tobias entre.

-Tu voulais me voir ?

Il entre et s'assied en face de moi avant de demander pourquoi je voulais qu'il vienne.

-Une mère a besoin d'une excuse pour vouloir voir son fils ?

Il me sourit mais quelque chose le dérange.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-C'est rien, c'est juste que je n'ai pas pu dire à Tris que je partais et elle était malade hier matin. J'ai peur qu'elle ne soit pas bien aujourd'hui non plus.

 _Encore elle... D'accord, il l'aime bien mais je suis certaine que ce n'est pas réciproque. Elle profite de lui jusqu'à trouver une autre victime._

-Elle ira bien. Sinon, je voulais te parler de ma proposition... tu ne veux toujours pas rejoindre les sans-factions ?

-Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne veux pas. J'ai besoin d'une faction et je ne peux même pas envisager l'option de laisser Tris. Je ne veux pas la privé d'une faction, sans oublier qu'on a des amis. Je suis désolé Evelyn.

Je fronce les sourcils quand il parle.

-Je suis ta mère, tu peux m'appeler maman. Je lui rappelle en essayant de ne pas montrer ma déception.

-Je sais, mais j'ai encore du mal... J'ai besoin de temps.

-Je comprends tout à fait. Si tu changes d'avis, tu sais à qui t'adresser.

Il se lève puis je le prends dans mes bras. _Quand je pense à toutes ces années perdues..._

-Tris a peur, elle pense que tu ne l'aimes pas. Est ce que tu accepterais de venir déjeuner chez nous demain ?

 _Elle ne finira donc jamais, je veux dire elle m'énerve à toujours vouloir socialiser. Je la déteste, elle est trop stupide pour comprendre que je ne veux plus la voir ? Il faut croire que son test n'a pas donné 'Érudits'._

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Ok, on t'attendra pour midi.

Je ne réponds pas et le reprend dans mes bras. _Un jour, il ne sera qu'à moi. Sans elle._

Il repart ma laissant encore seule...

Mon téléphone sonne et l'écran affiche 'Marcus'.

-Tu as du nouveau ? Je lui demande.

-Bonjour à toi aussi Evelyn.

-Tu sais que mes sentiments pour toi n'ont pas changés. Je le fais juste à cause d'elle.

-D'accord... et oui j'ai du nouveau. J'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui peut nous fabriquer un sérum pour la perte de mémoire tout en permettant de reprogrammer son cerveau. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Ok. Tobias m'a invitée pour le repas demain, je vais essayer d'en apprendre plus sur elle pour savoir quand on peut mettre en place le plan.

Je raccroche sans attendre sa réponse. Je me lève pour observer le parc en dehors du bâtiment où des enfants jouent. Je me souviens quand Tobias était petit, il adorait aller au parc. Mais c'était avant qu'il ne veuille passer tout son temps avec elle..  
J'attends impatiemment le jour où il viendra vivre ici. Il aura une mère qui l'aime, il trouvera une femme parfaite pour lui et il aura des enfants. _Je ferai tout pour qu'il ai la vie qu'il mérite. Tout._

Le lendemain, je fais ma route vers l'enceinte des Audacieux. _Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'y aller mais au moins, je serais avec mon fils._

Je toque à la porte et mon magnifique fils ouvre la porte. Il m'enlace mais je vois que ses parents sont aussi là. Le repas va tout de suite moins bien se passer. Je m'approche d'elle pour l'enlacer aussi.. _eh oui, je suis obligée._

-Je suppose que vous vous connaissez. Tobias annonce à l'attention des Prior et moi.

Je hoche la tête en salutation. _Un salut pour Altruistes. C'est bizarre pour moi de refaire ce mouvement que j'ai tellement fait lorsque je faisais encore partie de cette faction. Je vois bien qu'ils sont gênés d'être face à moi. J'ai fait des choses dont je ne suis pas fière et que si je le pouvais, je les referais d'une autre manière._

Elle nous propose de nous asseoir sur le canapé et nous la suivons.

Elle décide ensuite de s'occuper des boissons.

-Je peux vous servir quelque chose à boire ? Tobias avait prévu du champagne si vous voulez.

Je lui réponds positivement tout comme ses parents.

-Toi aussi Tobias ?

-Je viens t'aider, attends moi. Il se lève et s'arrête à sa hauteur puis lui chuchote quelque chose qui l'a fait sourire.

Il l'embrasse rapidement sur les lèvres quand leur conversation est finie et se rassied sur le canapé.

-Alors Tobias, depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ensemble ? Andrew demande.

 _Ça y est, la discussions est lancée._

-Environ six mois mais je l'aime depuis qu'elle est arrivée.

Les Prior sourient et j'essaye de copier leurs réactions.

Tris revient quelques minutes plus tard avec quatre verres de champagne et un verre d'eau. Tobias lui prend le plateau des mains et elle commence à distribuer les verres mais je remarque qu'elle roule des yeux quand il lui a pris le plateau. _Si tu n'aimes pas ses bonnes manières, je ne vois pas ce que tu fais encore avec lui. Pars et ne reviens jamais, je n'attends que ça._

Je lui lance un merci quand elle me tend mon verre.

-Je propose un toast pour remercier Béatrice et Tobias pour leur invitation. Andrew annonce.

Tobias la regarde et elle hoche la tête comme pour lui donner un accord. Il se racle la gorge pour gagner notre attention.

-Nous voulions attendre avant de l'annoncer mais si nous trinquons, autant le faire maintenant.

Son bras attrape sa taille et il ne la lâche plus.

-Eh bien, voilà..hum..

 _Pourquoi il est si nerveux ? Ce n'est pas grave, n'est ce pas ?_ J'attends impatiemment la suite mais c'est elle qui me la balance en pleine face.

-Je suis enceinte.

Ces trois mots m'ont littéralement brisés le cœur. _NON ! Merde Tobias, je ne t'ai pas élevé pour engrosser la première fille que tu vois. En plus ça veut dire qu'ils ont... oh non, je ne veux même pas y penser. Attends ! Du calme, si ça trouve il n'est même pas de Tobias. Ça ne m'étonnerais même pas._

 _Elle a définitivement éloigné mon fils de moi. Et elle croit que je vais accepter ça sans broncher ?_

-Oh mon dieu, c'est merveilleux ! L'enthousiasme de Natalie me sort de mes pensées.

Elle les prends dans ses bras puis Tobias se tourne vers moi avec un grand sourire. _C'est à mon tour c'est ça ?_

J'imite les actions de Natalie, me forçant à garder ce foutu sourire collé sur mon visage. Andrew est le seul qui réagit normalement et il se met à bégayer, complètement choqué.

-C'est...oui..hum...

-Andrew... Ne gâche pas cette soirée. Ils sont heureux. Je te l'accorde, ils sont jeunes mais ils s'aiment ! Natalie le réprimande.

-Mais ils ne sont pas mariés Natalie ! Il lui crie.

 _Ça y est, maintenant l'autre pimbêche se met à pleurer... Quelle ambiance pourrie !_ _Tobias la prend dans ses bras._ _Toujours entrain de chercher toute l'attention celle là._

-Tris, shh, c'est rien.

-Andrew ! Natalie s'indigne. _Calme-toi Natalie, il a raison de réagir comme ça._

Tobias berce Tris sur le canapé. _Eh ben, ça va être joyeux avec un bébé. Je ne savais pas qu'une gamine pouvait avoir des enfants. Et puis, s'il doit s'occuper d'elle et du bébé, il ne va pas tenir longtemps._

Il lui chuchote quelque chose qui à l'air de la calmer. _Au moins, il sera un bon père. Croyez moi, je n'ai jamais douter de lui mais je viens d'en avoir la preuve._

Andrew les rejoint sur le canapé et ils discutent mais je n'y prête pas attention. Après un moment, elle prend son père dans ses bras et enfin, Tobias se lève en attrapant son verre.

-A Tris et au bébé !

Je dois me retenir de ne pas lancer mon verre sur elle quand il l'embrasse et trinque avec ses parents.

Natalie et Andrew nous parle de leur vie à la demande de Tobias et Tris. Ils expliquent leurs quotidiens puis Andrew me demande comment se passe les journées chez les Sans-factions.

-Eh bien, nous n'avons pas vraiment d'obligations. Chacun fait comme il le souhaite, par exemple si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, tout le monde vous aidera. Pas d'argent. Nous ne sommes pas comme tout le monde le croit. Notre hygiène est parfaite et on mange juste comme il faut...grâce aux Altruistes. Étonnamment, il y a beaucoup de jeunes filles en ce moment, plus que les hommes. Cette génération à l'âge de Tobias. Je pense que n'importe qui se plairait là-bas.

 _Je finis mon discours fière de moi._ _Tobias doit comprendre que la vie avec Nous est génial et qu'il s'y plairait. Sans oublier toutes les jeunes femmes qui n'attendent qu'un bel homme comme lui._

-On ferait mieux d'aller à table avant que le repas ne soit trop cuit. Tris annonce en récupérant les verres vides.

On s'installe à table et Tobias part avec les verres. Il revient avec des plats qui ont l'air très bon. _Et ça m'énerve. Ce n'est pas moi qui vais faire le moindre compliment à cette fille._

-Alors, Tris, qu'est-ce que tu nous as préparé ? Sa mère lui demande et elle rougit.

-Je n'ai rien fait, Tobias a cuisiné.

 _Tobias ? Mon fils sait cuisiner ?_

-Vraiment ? Natalie réplique.

Elle acquiesce avant que Tobias ne revienne avec des assiettes et dépose un baiser sur sa joue.

-C'est vrai que tu as cuisiné ? Je demande à mon fils, très fière.

-Oui, Tris avait un rendez-vous pour une échographie ce matin.

-De combien de temps es-tu enceinte ?

 _Je vais avoir besoin d'un préparation psychologique, enfin seulement si notre plan ne marche pas. Mais il marchera._

-Un mois et demi. Tobias, où est la photo ? Il sort son porte-feuille et en sort un papier.

-Tu la gardes ici ?

Il cligne de l'œil et donne la photo à Natalie. Elle me montre la photo et un sourire grandit quand même sur mon visage. _C'est le bébé de Tobias, mon petit-fils ou ma petite-fille. Je suis quand même heureuse qu'il expérience les joies de la paternité.. même si c'est avec elle._

Natalie et moi nous comportons telles de vraies grand-mères en discutant et commentant la photo.

-Je pense que ça serait mieux de manger tant que c'est chaud. Je lève les yeux au son de la voix de Tobias.

On commence enfin à manger et je suis agréablement surprise. _Je ne savais pas qu'il savait si bien cuisiner_.

-Tobias, je ne savais pas que tu savais si bien cuisiner.

Je ne peux pas empêcher les compliments, il les mérite.

-Je suis d'accord. C'est délicieux. Natalie renchérit.

-Merci. Une amie m'a apprit.

Mon sourire s'agrandit quand il parle de son amie avec un sourire sur le lèvre. _Une amie ? Ou une très bonne amie ? Je savais que Tris n'était qu'une 'période'._

 _Une pensée me vient ensuite, Tris était Altruiste donc elle risque d'être très vite gênée. Je décide alors de lui poser pleins de questions : Voulais-tu cet enfant ? Depuis combien de temps aimes-tu Tobias ? Crois-tu à une relation sur le long terme ?_

 _Et je continue,_

-Tris, dis-moi. Tobias a dit qu'il était un leader. Et toi, où travailles-tu ?

-J'étais une ambassadrice.

-Étais ? Tu as eu une promotion ?

 _Ou ils t'ont virée ?_

-Tris a démissionné pour s'occuper du bébé. Intervient Tobias.

-C'est vrai ? Natalie demande surprise.

-Oui, Tobias me l'a demandé.

-Pourquoi ? J'insiste. _C'est à cause de moi ? Il m'en veut encore ?Je suis certaine qu'elle lui a lavé le cerveau et elle l'a persuadé que je suis une mauvaise mère. Elle ne sait même pas ce que c'est d'être mère._

-Il voulait être sur que le bébé soit en sécurité. Elle rétorque.

-Je suis bien d'accord, et tu verras, tu auras une nouvelle connexion avec le bébé. Natalie affirme.

-Merci maman.

Lorsque Tobias dessert la table, on s'installe sur le canapé avec des cafés et thés. Elle reste assise sur ses genoux. _Comme s'il n'y avait pas assez de place sur le canapé._ Il passe son temps à caresser son ventre complètement plat alors que Andrew et Natalie essayent de me forcer à donner des anecdotes sur Tobias.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un voudrait encore un café ou quelque chose ? Tris demande en se levant.

Tobias et Andrew acceptent mais je me lève pour l'aider. _Je dois lui parler._

-Attends moi, je vais t'aider.

-Ne vous dérangez pas, ça ira.

-J'insiste.

 _Je l'accompagne dans la cuisine et fait bouillir de l'eau alors qu'elle fait les cafés._ _C'est maintenant ou jamais._

-Je suis certaine qu'il n'est même pas de Tobias. Elle me fait face, choquée.

-Pardon ?

-Tu m'as entendue. Je suis certaine que tu l'a trompé.

-Et pourquoi pas dire que je suis déjà mariée tant qu'on y est. _Je n'y avais pas pensé mais pourquoi pas ?_

-Ça reste à vérifier.

Je retourne mon attention vers l'eau quand j'entends le bruit de verre qui se brise. Je tourne ma tête, le bocal de sucre est au sol, complètement détruit. _Quelle maladroite !_

-Merde..

Elle tente de nettoyer quand Tobias nous rejoint en courant.

-Tris.. qu'est ce que …? Oh mon dieu, tu vas bien ?

Ses mains se posent sur ses joues et il l'observe sous toutes les coutures. Ils se murmurent des choses que je n'écoutent pas. _Si c'est pour les entendre se dire des mots doux, non merci !_

Je mets l'eau dans les tasses puis je les suis dans le salon.

On s'assied à nouveau, les deux jeunes toujours collés l'un à l'autre.

-Je dois quand même avouer que je suis heureuse qu'ils se soient trouvés. Ils sont parfaits ensemble. Natalie annonce, me surprenant un peu. _Je vois les 'amoureux' qui restent dans leur monde mais je sais qu'ils nous écoutent._

-J'avais peur qu'elle tombe sous le charme d'un hooligan Audacieux. Tobias est le seul que je puisse appelé mon fils un jour. Andrew ajoute. _Je suppose que c'est à moi maintenant..._

-J'avoue avoir eu un peu peur quand il m'a dit qu'il avait une petite-amie. Je m'attendais à ce genre de fille complètement égocentrique et superficielle. J'étais ravie de voir que je m'étais largement trompée.

 _Je comprends mieux pourquoi je n'ai jamais mis les pieds chez les Sincères, je mens trop bien._

Tobias se lève tout à coup et se dirige vers la chambre.

-Tris, comment ça se passe avec la grossesse ? Je me souviens que j'avais eu beaucoup de mal. Natalie dit.

\- Ça vient juste de commencer. J'ai l'ai découvert hier matin. Je m'étais réveillée nauséeuse, j'étais malade mais Tobias n'était pas là donc il ne m'a pas obligée à aller chez le médecin. Je suis allée chez Christina, on a discuté puis j'ai commencé à pleurer puis je me suis énervée puis j'ai de nouveau pleuré. C'est à cause de ça qu'elle m'a donnée un test. Donc, à part ça tout va bien, pour le moment.

Tobias se rassied à côté d'elle pendant son explication.

-J'espère pour toi que tout y ira bien. Je me souviens qu'avec Tobias, j'étais malade pendant tout le premier trimestre. L'accouchement était plutôt long et douloureux. Je mens pour en rajouter et avec de la chance, lui faire peur. Elle a l'air de comprendre ce que je fais parce qu'elle me fusille du regard mais je souris en réponse.

\- Ça ne me fais pas peur, je suis une Audacieuse. J'apprends à contrôler la douleur.

-Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer Tris. J'ajoute pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons chez mon fils, je me fiche de l'avis des Prior.

-Je sais.

Pendant l'échange, Tobias est resté silencieux et sa nervosité se répand dans l'air.

-Tobias, ça va ? Elle lui demande.

-Très bien.

Il l'embrasse puis il fait ce que je redoutais. Il pose un genou à terre.

-Béatrice Prior, mon cœur, tu es la femme de ma vie. Depuis ce moment, il y a presque trois ans où je t'ai aidé à sortir du filet, j'ai su que tu étais spéciale. Quand on était amis, j'attendais impatiemment ce moment où je pouvais enfin t'avouer mes sentiments. Quand tu m'as dit que tu étais enceinte, je voulais me mettre à genou sans réfléchir mais je me suis dit que finalement, aujourd'hui serait plus approprié, avec nos parents. Tout ça pour te dire que je t'aime donc, accepterais-tu de faire de moi, un futur père, encore plus heureux que je ne le suis en m'épousant ?

Elle se remet à pleurer et encore une fois je dois me retenir de ne pas l'étrangler. Elle hoche la tête et il passe l'anneau à son doigt.

 _Je crois que je vais vomir._

Ses parents applaudissent donc je fais pareil puis Natalie les prends dans ses bras suivie par Andrew. Je décide de les imiter donc enlace Tobias puis enlace rapidement Tris.

-Bon, je pense qu'il est temps de laisser les jeunes entre eux. Andrew déclare en me sauvant.

-Merci d'être venus. Ça comptais beaucoup pour nous, même si je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il fasse ça.

-Merci de nous avoir invité ma puce. Natalie dit.

On sort ensemble mais je laisse Natalie et Andrew prendre de l'avance.

 _Un mariage... un bébé... Si j'avais su, je ne serais pas venue._

 _Je vais devoir parler à Marcus pour un nouveau sérum. Le plus tôt possible._

 **Rendez-vous au prochain extrait ^^**


	6. Cauchemar

**Je suis désolée pour le manque de présence ces derniers jours mais je suis débordée.**

 **Cet extrait est celui où Tris perd la mémoire, mais du point de vue de Tobias.**

 **Tobias et Mel partent du parc 45 minutes après Tris environ.**

Ma petite blondinette court vers moi quand je l'appelle. Elle fait déjà la tête parce qu'elle sait ce que je vais lui dire.

-Viens Mel, on rentre à la maison. Maman doit nous attendre.

Son visage s'adoucit que je mentionne Tris. Elle aime le parc mais elle préfère être avec sa mère ce qui parfois est très utile. Elle se rapproche encore en courant et glisse sa main dans la mienne. Je l'emmène vers la Fosse quand je vois une foule rassemblée autour de quelqu'un...sûrement un combat. Je m'approche de la foule pour voir de qui il s'agit, prêt à voir les visages de Uriah et Peter. Mais avant que je ne puisse voir quoi que ce soit. Zeke me stoppe.

-Tu ne devrais pas y aller.

-Pourquoi ? C'est Uriah et Peter.

-Heu...ouais. C'est assez moche et avec Mel...

Il est très nerveux et quelque chose me dit que c'est grave.

-Tout va bien ?

-Pas vraiment. Rentre chez toi, je te dirais si son état s'améliore.

Je rentre à la maison, la main de Mel toujours dans la mienne. _J'espère que Uriah va bien._ J'entre dans l'appartement mais Tris n'est pas là. Mel s'assied dans le salon et dessine alors que je cherche Tris. _Non, elle n'est pas là. Peut être était-elle dans la foule et je ne l'ai pas vu ? Uriah est son meilleur ami, je comprendrais qu'elle aie peur pour lui._

-Papa. Où est maman ? Mel me demande en tapotant ma jambe.

-Je ne sais pas ma puce. Mais elle va bientôt rentrer. Je lui assure en la prenant dans mes bras.

Elle sourit et hoche sa tête. J'embrasse son front avant de la laisser repartir vers ses activités. Quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Et quand je dis frappe, je suis très sérieux. J'ouvre la porte pour voir un Zeke complètement paniqué.

-Zeke, ça va ?

-Tu vas devoir m'écouter ok ? Pas d'interruptions.

Je hoche la tête et le laisse continuer.

-C'est Tris...

Ma gorge se serre immédiatement et je crains le pire.

-Elle est à l'hôpital.

-Quoi ? Ma voix se bloque dans ma gorge.

-Uriah et Peter se battait, Uriah a voulu l'éloigner à la fin du combat. Peter voulait se venger d'Uriah en l'attaquant par derrière mais il a taclé Tris. Sa tête a frappé le sol très violemment. Elle est dans le coma.

À la fin de son explication, je suis en larmes et me retient à la poignée de la porte. Je commence à courir vers l'hôpital avant de crier en arrière.

-Occupe-toi de Mel.

Je cours aussi vite que possible vers l'hôpital. Une seule pensée reste dans mon esprit et malheureusement, ce n'est pas la plus joyeuse.

 **J'arrive enfin à destination, essoufflé et les joues pleines de larmes. Christina est déjà est là et se lève quand j'arrive.**

 **-Comment elle va ? Je lui demande.**

 **-Je sais..pas. Ils-Ils n'ont rien dit... Pas encore... Elle fond en larmes et je la suis.**

 ** _Je ne peux pas perdre Tris. Elle est trop importante. Je ne peux pas vivre sans Tris, Mel ne peut pas vivre sans Tris. On voulait d'autres enfants, je ne peux pas me dire que Mel puisse être la dernière chose qui me lie à Tris._**

 ** _Ressaisis toi Tobias. Tris n'est pas morte, c'est une battante._**

 **Les portes de la salle d'attente s'ouvrent et un médecin entre.**

 **-Quatre, j'aimerais te parler.**

 **Je le suis sans broncher et il m'emmène dans une chambre vide.**

 **-Ceci est la chambre de Tris. Elle est en chirurgie en ce moment même. J'ai eu des résultats et Tris ne va pas mourir...**

 **Je tombe sur une chaise, complètement soulagé.**

 **-...Mais, il y a un mais. Elle sera dans le coma. Je ne sais pas quand elle se réveillera et voici le pire, elle risque de perdre la mémoire.**

 **-Co-comment ça ?**

 **-Elle risque d'oublier toute sa vie ici. Et ce, de manière définitive ou momentanée.**

 **Les larmes reviennent et je reste assis sur la chaise, sans bouger.**

 **-Tu as le droit de venir la visiter autant de fois que tu le souhaites. Tout comme Mel bien sûr. Par contre, les amis sont interdits.**

 **-Je comprends.**

 **Je lève les yeux pour voir le médecin qui attend quelque chose.**

 **-Je vais attendre ici. Je lui dis.**

 **Il sourit et sort.**

 **J'attends quelques minutes voir une heure avant que Tris ne soit ramenée dans sa chambre. Mes yeux ne la lâchent pas quand des infirmières poussent son lit au centre de la pièce puis posent toutes les poches de transfusions sur la barre métallique prévue. Lorsque nous sommes seuls, je m'autorise à m'installer à côté de Tris puis à prendre sa main. Et à pleurer.**

 ** _Elle ne mérite pas ça. Elle a déjà vécu tellement de choses._**

 **Mon téléphone sonne, me sortant de ma transe.**

 **-Allô ?**

 **-Quatre. Ça va ? Christina m'a tout raconté.**

 **-Je tiens le coup. Merci Zeke. Comment va Mel ?**

 **-Elle dort, je me suis dit que tu resterais peut-être à l'hôpital cette nuit.**

 **-Merci beaucoup. Et oui, c'est ce que je vais faire...**

 **-Viens la récupérer quand tu... Attends, elle s'est réveillée. Je te laisse, à demain.**

 **Il raccroche aussitôt. Je regarde à nouveau Tris.** ** _Elle est si belle, même endormie, mais ses yeux me manquent. Ses magnifiques perles bleues et grises._**

 **Je m'endors en pensant à Tris.**

 **Deux semaines plus tard, et Tris ne s'est toujours pas réveillée. Mais les médecins pensent que c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain. Pas besoin d'entrer dans les détails, je suis hyper excité.** ** _Je ne tiens plus en place, j'ai tellement hâte de revoir ma femme les yeux ouverts_** **. Mel est très triste, je ne l'aie laissé voir Tris que trois-quatre fois et elle pense que Tris ne se réveillera jamais. Je ne l'ai pas beaucoup emmenée parce que je ne voulais pas qu'elle voit sa mère comme ça trop souvent.**

 **J'arrive à l'hôpital vers 9 heures avec Mel. Elle a le droit de la voir aujourd'hui et puis, Tris a des chances de se réveiller aujourd'hui.**

 **Je marche vers la porte de sa chambre avec la main de Mel dans la mienne. La porte s'ouvre et Joe ouvre la porte en sortant en courant. Quand il me voit son visage pâle semble devenir encore plus blanc.**

 **-Quatre, n'entre pas. Le médecin doit la voir.**

 **Puis il part en courant. Mon regard est fixé sur la porte fermée.** ** _Elle est réveillée ! Ou quelque chose est arrivé.._**

 **Mel tire ma main pour me entrer dans la chambre mais je ne bouge pas. Je la prends dans mes bras puis me dirige vers des sièges. Je ne dis rien, je ne pense pas, je ne ressens rien...à part cette énorme douleur dans la poitrine en pensant à une vie sans Tris. Je me retiens de pleurer car Mel ne doit pas me voir comme ça.** ** _Je dois être fort pour elle._**

 **Le docteur entre dans la chambre, mon regard encore une fois ne quitte pas la porte. Mel joue avec mes doigts et mon anneau. Christina arrive avec Mathis et s'assied à côté de moi.**

 **-T'es pas avec Tris ?**

 **-Ils ne m'ont pas laissé... je ne sais pas pourquoi.**

 **-Peut être que...**

 **Elle est interrompue par le médecin.**

 **-Christina ! Tu peux venir ?**

 **-Désolé Quatre, je vais me renseigner.**

 **Elle se lève et suit le médecin dans la chambre. Mel se retourne en fronçant des sourcils.** **** ** _Elle doit sûrement se demander pourquoi Christina peut visiter sa mère mais pas elle._**

 **-Je ne sais pas ma puce. Mais on ira la voir bientôt. Promis.**

 **Je lui embrasse la tête alors que reporte son attention sur mes doigts.**

 **Peu à peu la salle d'attente se remplie, tout nos amis sont venus. On discute pour essayer de penser à autre chose mais je ne rate pas les regards désespérés de l'infirmier vers moi. Mel est assise sur le sol entrain de jouer avec Zeke quand je me lève pour lui parler.**

 **-Joe, dis moi ce qui ne va pas. Je t'en supplie.**

 ** _Ce n'est pas mon genre de supplier mais pour Tris, je ferais tout._**

 **-Elle est réveillée...**

 **Mon cœur fait un bond et c'est comme si je pouvais à nouveau respirer. Puis il continue,**

 **-Mais nous avions raison...elle ne se souvient de rien... Il regarde à nouveau ses papiers.**

 **-Comment ça elle ne se souvient de rien ?**

 **-Elle a perdu la mémoire. Toute sa vie chez les Audacieux a disparu. Je suis désolé Quatre.**

 **Et avec ses mots, mon souffle m'est à nouveau arraché. Je n'arrive pas à aligner les mots alors je me retourne pour retourner m'affaler dans ma chaise. J'observe Mel jouer gaiement avec Zeke quand je laisse enfin les larmes couler.**

 ** _Elle ne se souvient de rien. Ni de nos amis, ni de moi, ni de Mel, ni de Nous. Elle se fiche de notre famille maintenant, nous ne sommes plus sa famille. La famille est composée des personnes que nous aimons, mais elle ne m'aime plus._**

 **Shauna est la première à me voir pleurer, alors qu'elle lève les yeux de ma fille. Elle s'assied à côté de moi et passe un bras autour de mes épaules mais mon visage est caché dans mes mains. Je ne veux pas pleurer devant eux mais je ne peux plus être fort.**

 **\- Ça va aller. Ne t'en fais pas.**

 **Je la regarde mais je ne peux pas leur expliquer maintenant, pas avec Mel dans les parages. Marlene a l'air de comprendre parce qu'elle prend Mel et l'emmène autre part.**

 **-Viens Mel, on va chercher un café pour papa.**

 **Lorsqu'elles sont hors de vue, je leur raconte ce que je sais. Shauna me berce doucement comme une sœur ferait quand son petit frère fait des cauchemars.**

 **Uriah nous rejoint, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'il n'était pas là.**

 **-J'ai vu Tris. Il me dit.**

 **-Et ?**

 **-Elle a peur. Elle ne m'a rien dit mais ça se voit. Je pense qu'il faut lui laisser du temps. Christina lui a parlée de toi et de Mel mais elle est effrayée par ça. Tu la connais, quand elle perd le contrôle...**

 **-...elle a peur. Je finis pour lui.**

 **Christina sort de la chambre mais est arrêtée par le docteur. Il entre et elle nous rejoint. Elle pose Mathis dans les bras de Will.**

 **-Elle ne se souvient que de moi. Elle aimerait vous voir, tous...sauf Mel et Quatre. Je suis désolée mais elle ne pense pas pouvoir le supporter.**

 **Je prends de grande inspirations alors que j'essaye de me calmer et de ne pas m'énerver.**

 **Le docteur appelle encore Christina et elle se lève avec un soupir. Quand elle disparaît dans la chambre, Mel arrive en me tendant une tasse de café.**

 **-Merci ma puce.**

Christina revient quelques minutes plus tard très nerveuse.

-Quatre. Elle veut te parler.

Je me lève en un bond.

-Tout va bien ?

-Hum...oui. Soit compréhensif, c'est très dur pour elle.

Je hoche la tête puis me dirige vers la porte. Je pousse doucement la porte pour la voir, assise sur son lit entrain de prendre de grandes inspirations. Nos regards se verrouillent puis je baisse les yeux en fermant la porte et je m'installe dans une chaise. Je sais que je ne dois pas être très beau, mes yeux sont rouges, mes joues mouillées et je fais tout pour être le 'Quatre' que tout le monde connaît devant elle. Dur et sans émotions.

Je me lance finalement et murmure d'une voix rauque,

-Salut. Comment tu vas ?

-Bien, merci. Et toi ? _Elle répond d'une petite voix._

\- Ça va, juste un peu secoué.

 _Tout ça ne devrait pas se passer. Elle devrait être dans notre appartement, entrain de dormir paisiblement dans mes bras._

-Christina m'a dit que je devais te parler. Peut-être pour m'aider à me souvenir.

-Probablement. Je peux répondre à tes questions si tu veux.

-Merci. D'abord, comment s'est-on connus ?

-Tu avais 16 ans et moi 18. J'étais ton instructeur pendant ton initiation. Ensuite, on est devenu des amis très proches, toujours ensemble pour faire des conneries. J'étais déjà amoureux depuis le jour où je t'ai rencontré. On était amis pendant deux ans puis un salopard a essayé de profiter de toi mais je t'ai sauvée si on peut dire ça comme ça. Il a été exécuté. Depuis ce jours, nous sommes..nous étions ensemble. Six mois plus tard, je t'ai demandée en mariage. C'était le jour où nous avons annoncé à nos parents que tu étais enceinte de Mel. Deux semaines plus tard, on était marié.

Je souris faiblement quand les souvenirs flottent dans mon esprit.

\- Ça fait beaucoup a encaissé.

-Et encore, ce n'est que la surface. Je ne vais pas tout te raconter les détails sinon tu risques de ne pas tout comprendre.

-Merci.

-De rien. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésites pas.

J'hésite à lui poser la prochaine question mais je le fais quand même, pour le bien d'une petite fille.

\- Tu veux voir Mel ?

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai peur que ce soit trop dur. J'ai déjà eu du mal à accepter le fait d'être mariée et un enfant est encore plus dur.

-Je comprends tout à fait mais si tu te sens prête...N'hésites pas, tu lui manques beaucoup. Elle croit que tu vas mourir, elle n'a que trois ans et c'est très dur pour elle.

Sa réponse est ferme et sans hésitation, comme la Tris que je connais. La Tris que j'ai épousé.

-Amène la. Je ne veux pas qu'elle ai peur. J'ai beau ne pas me souvenir d'elle, je m'en voudrais toujours de rendre un enfant triste.

-Altruiste un jour, altruiste toujours. Je lui dis en souriant.

-Je vais lui dire de ne pas t'appeler maman mais je ne sais pas comment elle va réagir, elle ne t'a pas vu pendant deux semaines.

Je croise Christina quand je sors et elle m'offre un léger sourire. Je cherche Mel qui cette fois, joue avec Uriah et essaye de lui faire une couette.

-Mel.

Elle lève les yeux et à ce moment, j'espère que mes yeux sont à nouveaux normaux.

-Viens, elle veut te voir.

La petite blonde court vers moi. Je la prends dans mes bras.

-Tu dois me promettre quelque chose. Tu ne dois pas dire maman une seule fois. Promis ?

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est compliqué ma puce. Mais tu me le promets ?

-Oui papa.

J'embrasse son front avant de l'emmener dans la chambre. Dès qu'elle voit Tris, elle se débat pour que je la pose en criant ce mot qu'elle m'avait promis de ne pas dire.

-Maman !

Je la regarde d'un air désolé mais elle ne m'en veut pas.

-Donne la moi. Mel se jette dans ses bras tout en pleurant quand je la pose.

-Maman va mourir ? Je lui caresse les cheveux pour la rassurer.

 _C'est à moi de le faire, Tris n'est pas obligée si elle n'en a pas envie._

-Non ma puce, elle va très bien. Elle regarde Tris qui essuie ses joues.

-Quand rentre à la maison ?

-Je ne sais pas, le docteur ne m'a rien dit.

-Je t'aime maman.

-Moi aussi. Elle lui embrasse la tête, et je sens une douleur dans ma poitrine.

 _Elle lui ment pour son bien-être, je ne veux pas qu'elle me fasse ça. Jamais._

-Viens Mel, on va laisser maman se reposer. J'essaye de l'éloigner mais elle s'accroche à Tris.

-Non, je veux rester.

-Je suis vraiment désolé.

 _Et je le suis vraiment. Je ne veux pas la forcer à passer du temps avec cet enfant qu'elle ne connaît pas._

-Aucun soucis. Vous pouvez restez tout les deux. Je pense qu'on a plein de choses à se raconter.

 _Je lui envoie enfin un sourire, un sourire que Tobias avait l'habitude d'offrir à sa femme à chaque fois qu'il la voyait._

-En effet.

Tris et moi discutons de choses superficielles pendant que Mel dort sur ses genoux.

-Quel est son vrai nom ? Elle demande sans lever les yeux.

-Méline.

-Méline Aude Eaton. Elle continue avec un sourire que je réciproque aussitôt.

-Oui, tu voulais l'appeler Aude mais quand j'ai proposé Méline, tu as adoré. Je t'ai donc proposé Méline Aude pour, comme tu l'a si bien dit, pouvoir lui crier dessus si elle fait une bêtise.

\- Ça peut paraître bizarre comme question mais est-ce qu'on avait parlé d'avoir un autre enfant ? Elle me demande immédiatement.

Sa question est comme si un boulet venait d'être lâcher dans mon estomac.

-Oui... souvent en fait. Déjà quand tu étais enceinte, tu disais vouloir d'autres enfants. Puis après la naissance, environ 6 mois plus tard, on a décidé de réessayer. Mais rien, aucun résultat. On a essayé pendant deux ans et demi. Tu as commencé à perdre espoir mais j'ai toujours été là pour toi.

-Merci. Tu ferais mieux d'aller la coucher.

-Oui. Au revoir Tris, et merci d'essayer pour elle. Je lui dis en récupérant délicatement Mel.

-C'est normal, je ne pourrais rien lui refuser. Je lui souris avant de sortir.

Je passe devant le groupe mais personne ne me pose de questions alors que je me dirige vers l'appartement. Mel dort dans mes bras, elle ressemble tellement à Tris.

Je couche Mel dans notre lit puis m'allonge à côté d'elle. _J'ai besoin de notre fille, savoir qu'elle sera toujours là pour son père alors que sa mère risque de refaire sa vie. Avoir un nouveau mari, de nouveaux enfants..._

Mes larmes reviennent et je ne m'endors que quelques heures plus tard quand mes yeux sont secs.

Je suis réveillée par deux petites mains qui secouent mon bras.

-Papa ! Papa ! Papa ! Debout !

J'ouvre les yeux et Mel s'assied sur ma poitrine.

-On va voir maman ? Elle me demande, très impatiente.

Mon cœur se resserre. _Comment annoncer à une petite fille que sa maman n'est plus comme avant et qu'elle va sûrement nous quitter ?_

-Allons manger d'abord.

Je l'aide à enfiler sa robe préférée avant que je ne m'habille aussi.

On s'assied à table dans la cafétéria, où tout le monde nous attend.

-Vous avez vu Tris ? Ils hochent la tête puis Shauna se lève pour emmener Mel et Mathis quelque part afin de nous laisser parler.

-Oui...la pauvre elle a l'air perdu.

Je picore le morceau de gâteau dans mon assiettes sans beaucoup d'appétit.

Quelqu'un s'assied en face de moi et je lève les yeux pour voir Tris.

-Tris ! Je pensais que tu sortais plus tard. Christina dit.

-Je n'en pouvais plus.

Elle pose une enveloppe mais mes yeux voient clairement ses mains. Les deux..et aucune trace de son alliance.

Tout les bruits me parviennent comme si j'avais des bouchons dans les oreilles. Mes yeux ne quittent pas ses doigts.

 _Elle va vouloir divorcer ! Tout va se réaliser ! Elle va nous quitter ! Elle ne reviendra pas !_ Toutes ces pensées traversent mon esprit mais n'en sortent pas.

 _Je n'arriverais jamais à la laisser partir sans me battre. Je l'aime trop pour la perdre, à tel point que je ne serais rien sans elle._

 _Sans elle, je serais encore cet homme froid et distant qui ne voulait pas rester dans cette faction. Elle m'a fait fondre mais maintenant, tout s'envole comme de la poussière._

Je sens le poids des regards sur moi, je me lève avant que mes larmes ne quittent mes yeux.

-Zeke, tu peux dire à Shauna de ramener Mel quand elle reviendra ?

Je repars vers l'appartement sans attendre la réponse. Je claque la porte pour calmer mes nerfs.

Je ne fais rien lorsque je marche dans les couloirs, pourtant au fond de moi je pense que je pourrais tuer quelqu'un sous la colère. _Qui ? Un ancien Sincère qui n'a fait que me pourrir la vie et qui est aller très loin. Je meurs d'envie de le balancer dans le Gouffre. Mais je ne peux pas faire ça à Mel. Si je vais en prion, elle n'aura plus personne. Sa mère sera déjà partie_.

Dans la cuisine, je m'assieds à table avec une tasse de café. _Mais qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire ? Divorcer ? Si c'est ce qu'elle veut, qu'il en soit ainsi._

La porte d'entrée s'ouvre et une petite voix m'appelle.

-Quatre, tu es là ?

-Oui. Dans la cuisine.

Elle s'assied à côté de moi et pose sa main sur mon bras. Sa main à nouveau pourvue d'une bague.

-Je suis désolée. Je l'avais enlevée quand j'ai tout appris. C'était un choc et je n'ai pas réfléchis. J'ai peut être des problèmes de mémoire, ça ne m'empêche pas de le porter.

-Je n'aurais pas du réagir comme ça. Tu as tout les droits de ne pas vouloir le porter et si..si..si tu veux divorcer, je comprendrais.

Les larmes m'échappent enfin et s'écrasent sur son bras.

-Non, je ne veux pas. Je veux me souvenir.

Ses paroles me rassurent mais elle peut toujours changer d'avis.

-Tu ne te rappelles pas de mon prénom ?

Elle s'adosse à la chaise et fronce les sourcils pour se concentrer.

-Laisses moi réfléchir. Alors, ton...enfin notre nom de famille est Eaton. Ça me dit quelque chose. Eaton... J'avais un collier avec un 'T' dessus et je doute qu'il soit pour 'Tris' donc ton prénom commence par un T. Théo ? Non.. Tom ? Non plus.. Je sais. Tobias. Tobias Eaton.

 _Elle s'en souvient !_ Je ne réfléchis pas et m'avance pour embrasser sa joue. Ce n'est que le geste accomplit que je me rends compte de ce que j'ai fait. Je marmonne une excuse, entièrement embarrassé,

-Je suis désolé, c'est juste que... désolé.

-Pas grave.

-Toc, toc, je viens ramener Mel. La voix de Shauna annonce.

-On est dans la cuisine. Je réponds.

Mel saute presque dans les bras de Tris quand elle l'a voit.

-Maman ! Tris la berce doucement dans ses bras.

-Je suis là.

Shauna disparaît discrètement alors que je les observe. _Je ne risque pas de voir ce tableau très souvent._ Elle la pose doucement au sol.

-Pourquoi tu n'irais pas dans le salon pour dessiner pendant que papa et maman discutent ?

Mel obéit sans pleurnicher, ce qui est plutôt rare.

-Merci d'essayer pour elle. Je lui dis après que la tête blonde disparaît.

-Je ne veux pas lui créer de mauvais souvenirs.

-Merci. Je sais que ça peut être dur pour toi.

-Merci de comprendre, j'ai encore du mal à comprendre comment être une mère.

-Tu te débrouilles très bien, comme la première fois. Ton instinct maternel te dit quoi faire.

-Tu le penses vraiment ?

-Oui et j'espère qu'un jour, tu te souviendras de tout.

-Moi aussi. Je suis...

Elle est interrompue par ces pleurs que j'ai si souvent entendu ces derniers jours, ceux de Mel. On se lève pour aller dans le salon, là où elle pleure toujours mais elle n'y est pas. Elle est dans le bureau. Elle l'a dévasté. Des papiers sont au sol, ma corbeille est renversée mais je ne fais attention qu'à ma princesse qui pleure sur ses dessins.

Tris tombe à genoux en face d'elle puis la prends dans ses bras. Pourtant, la chose la plus insupportable pour des parents se produit. Mel repousse sa mère.

-Mel, dis moi ce qui ne vas pas. Tris la supplie presque.

-C'est pas maman. Elle pleure.

-Je suis ta maman.

-Non, maman est bizarre.

J'essaye à mon tour de la calmer, et elle m'entoure de ses petits bras.

-Maman n'est pas bizarre, elle t'aime toujours autant. Elle a juste eu beaucoup peur avec l'accident.

Mel se réfugie dans les bras de Tris en pleurant.

 _Elle lui ment encore pour la protéger et je suis complice. Mais je sais que je ne le supporterais pas si Tris me faisait ça._

Tris se lève finalement, la petite blonde endormie dans ses bras.

-Je vais nettoyer un peu. Je lui dis.

-Je la couche et je reviens t'aider.

Quand Tris part, je réunie toute les feuilles blanches vierges pour les remettre en un tas puis met de côté les dessins. _Mel m'en voudrait tellement si je les jetai_ s. Le bureau semble déjà plus propre et je commence à ranger les feutres.

Tris me rejoint, visiblement triste.

-Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle comprenne que je suis différente.

-Tu n'y es pour rien. Je me demande comment elle a pu faire ce bazar en si peu de temps.

-Moi aussi. Mais au moins, on aura sa dédicace.

Je la regarde, confus, avant qu'elle ne me montre le mot 'Mel' écrit sur le mur tel une calligraphie.

 _Oh non ! Mel... pourquoi ?_

Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux et tire dessus pour ne pas m'énerver.

-Et merde. Je reçois des leader ici...

Toute la pression retombe en un instant quand Tris pose sa main sur mon bras.

-On repeindra la pièce. Tout ira bien. Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, ça doit être très dur pour elle.

-Merci Tris.

-C'est normal.

Tris remet la chaise à sa place puis me conduit dans la cuisine. On s'assied devant un café mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de regarder l'enveloppe.

 _Est-ce que c'est grave ? Le tampon de l'hôpital est dessus et je dois avouer que ça me fait peur. Et si elle était très malade mais qu'elle ne voulait pas me le dire ?_

 _Du calme Tobias. Respire et détends toi. Tout ira bien._

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? Je lui demande avant que mes nerfs ne lâchent.

-Je ne sais pas si tu devrais l'ouvrir. Ça risque d'être assez embarrassant.

-C'est comme tu veux.

 _Mais je meurs d'envie de savoir. Si ce n'est pas grave, elle est tout de même dérangée par le contenu._

-En fait, ouvre la. Christina a raison, je ne peux pas garder ça pour moi, tu dois savoir.

Je la prends doucement m'attendant à n'importe quoi. Mes doigts se referment sur du papier mais avant que je ne vois de quoi il s'agit, elle m'interpelle,

-Essaye de rester calme, ça peut être un choc.

 _Ok, là je panique !_ Je glisse le papier hors de l'enveloppe et je n'arrive à croire ce que je vois. _Une échographie ? Ça veut dire... elle est enceinte._

Je sais que j'ai arrêté de respirer parce que je sens déjà les effets secondaires dans mon cerveau. Ou alors est-ce la surprise. Dans tout les cas, des larmes glissent sur mes joues

-C'est... tu... Je l'enferme dans mes bras avant de la laisser partir en m'excusant.

-Tu dois arrêter de t'excuser.

-J'y penserais. Ses doigts caressent ma joue pour retirer mes larmes.

-C'est plus fort que moi, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, je t'avais expliquer à quel point on voulait un enfant.

-Oui je sais. Kate m'a dit que je suis à un mois de grossesse.

Je n'ai qu'une envie, la serrer dans mes bras jusqu'à ce que ses souvenirs reviennent mais je m'abstiens. Je suis donc très surpris quand elle le fait. _Je dois me séparer d'elle avant que je ne fasse quelque chose de stupide comme l'embrasser._

-Si ça ne te déranges pas, j'aimerais faire une sieste. J'ai vraiment très mal dormi cette nuit, pour ne pas dire pas du tout.

-Bien sur que non, vas-y, je vais rester un peu ici et réfléchir. Essayer de me souvenir.

Je m'allonge sur le lit et pense à elle. Je me demande à quoi ressemblerait une vie sans elle et j'en ai des frissons, rien qu'en y pensant.

Je reste allongé en somnolant un peu. Mais à un moment, j'entends un bruit de verre qui se brise. Ma seule pensée est _Tris_. Je bondis hors du lit pour courir vers elle.

-Mon cœur, tu vas bien ? Je cris en arrivant vers elle.

Ses yeux trouvent les miens puis elle court dans mes bras. Je m'accroche à elle, encore tremblant. _Plus de peur que de mal._ Elle me regarde dans les yeux.

\- Petite question : Est-ce que tu me laissera au moins faire quoi que soit durant ces 8 prochains mois ?

Mes mains serrent sa taille alors que mon souffle se bloque dans ma gorge. _Elle m'a déjà dit ces mots, ça veut dire..._

-Tu te souviens ?

-De chaque seconde. Je t'aime Tobias.

Je ne tiens plus et écrase mes lèvres contre les siennes sans lâcher ma prise sur ses hanches. _J'ai peur que si je la laisse se reculer à nouveau, elle sortira de ma vie. Sans jamais regarder en arrière._

 **Je suis vraiment déçue de ne pas poster plus souvent mais le bac approche et je commence à être stressée. En plus, j'ai beaucoup de travail.**

 **Je fais de mon mieux pour poster et écrire le plus vite possible.**

 **À la prochaine:)**


	7. Papa est en colère

**Cet extrait est un peu spécial parce qu'il sera du point de vue de Mel !**

 **Il s'agit de l'extrait où notre cher Tobias surprend Florian et Tris.**

 **Merci à Kindylou pour avoir relu ce chapitre et m'avoir beaucoup aidée en m'expliquant le comportement des enfants.**

 **J'ai voulu retranscrire les pensées de Mel mais le vocabulaire sera très enrichis par rapport au vocabulaire que je devrais utiliser si je devais utiliser le vocabulaire d'un enfant de 3 ans et demi. Je veux quand même que vous compreniez ce qu'elle pense. (et je suis encore étrangère aux comportements des enfants en général ^^)**

 **Ne m'en voulez pas, mais je tenais vraiment à écrire ses impressions...**

Papa me tient la main et m'emmène loin de la maison. Il a un sac sur le dos mais je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi maman n'est pas là ?

-Papa, va où ?

-Chez Zeke.

 _Je n'aime pas quand il parle comme ça. Papa est en colère, je n'ai rien fait. Promis !_ Il ne dit plus rien et me tire en avant. _Mais je veux aller chez maman._

-Et maman ?

-Je ne sais pas.

Il continue de me tirer et j'ai un peu mal à la main.

-Papa, j'ai mal.

Il me lâche tout de suite, il me regarde avec des grands yeux. _Je fais pareil quand j'ai des cauchemars et que j'ai peur_. Il se met à genoux et ferme ses bras autour de moi.

-Je suis désolé ma puce. Tu sais que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, n'est ce pas ?

Je hoche la tête puis il me porte et marche de nouveau. On arrive chez Zeke et il frappe contre la porte.

-Zeke ! Ouvre, c'est urgent !

Zeke ouvre la porte en souriant.

-Je suis là du calme.

Papa entre sans attendre.

-Mel, va dans la chambre s'il te plaît.

J'y vais en courant parce que je sais que Zeke a toujours des jouets. Je sors mon livre préféré et regarde les images. Papa viendra me le lire après, comme toujours. Papa et Zeke parlent fort. _Je n'aime pas quand papa crie, heureusement, papa et maman ne crient jamais. Papa dit toujours qu'il aime maman comme il m'aime moi._  
La porte s'ouvre et papa arrive. Il sourit mais ses yeux sont rouges. _Il les a peut-être frottés trop fort, parfois j'ai l'œil qui chatouille et après il est tout rouge aussi._

\- Ça va ma puce ?

-Tu me lis le livre ?

Je lui tends le livre et il hoche la tête en entrant. Il m'installe sur le lit et pose la couette sur moi. _Ah non, je ne veux pas dormir !_

-Papa ! Je veux pas dormir !

-Si ma puce, tu as besoin de dormir sinon ce soir tu vas être trop fatiguée.

-Tu dors avec moi ?

-Si tu veux oui.

Il prend le livre et s'assoit à côté de moi. Je pose ma tête sur le coussin puis papa commence l'histoire. Je m'endors très vite. Quand je me réveille, papa n'est pas là. Mais Marlène est à sa place. Elle me voit ouvrir les yeux et elle sourit.

-Bonjour Meli. Ton papa est avec Zeke. On est toutes les deux ce soir.

-Et maman ?

-Elle...elle est avec Christina et Shauna. Mais Shauna viendra un peu ce soir. Sinon, tu as faim ?

Je saute hors du lit en criant 'J'ai faim' en boucle. Marlène rigole et se lève à son tour. Elle me met mes chaussures quand papa arrive.

-Vous allez où ?

-Ta fille a faim, on va à la cafétéria.

-Hors de question. Papa gronde.

-Quatre, tu sais qu'elle n'a rien fait mais tu ne veux pas l'écouter.

-Arrête de la protéger. Et elle, elle reste là, un point c'est tout.

Et il part. Marlène secoue sa tête et retire mes chaussures.

-Je suis désolée Meli, mais on va manger ici.

-Pas grave. Mais...et maman ?

-Ne t'en fais pas. Tout ira bien.

Marlène me caresse la tête puis me conduit dans la cuisine. Elle me réchauffe quelque chose du frigo et on mange ensemble devant la télé _. Maman ne me laisse jamais le faire_.  
Shauna arrive pendant le film et s'assied avec nous. Je regarde le film mais quand je lève les yeux, je suis seule et Marlène et Shauna parlent dans un coin. Elles me surprennent à les regarder puis Shauna vient chez moi.

-C'est l'heure d'aller au lit Mel.

-Non ! Pas encore.

-Je suis désolée, mais je l'ai promis à ton papa.

Elle éteint la télé et me prends dans ses bras. Elle me couche dans le lit et me borde. Elle fait un bisou sur ma joue puis part.

-Sauna ! Je veux le bisou de papa.

-Il va venir bientôt.

Elle a sa main sur le bouton de la lumière mais je parle encore.

-Et le bisou de maman ?

-Pas ce soir Mel, désolée.

Elle appuie sur le bouton puis ferme la porte. _Je ne peux pas dormir sans un bisou_. La porte s'ouvre tout de suite et papa entre. Il se couche à côté de moi mais me sourit.

-Tu ne dors pas ?

-Bisou !

Il rigole puis me fait pleins de bisous sur la joue.

-Allez, dors maintenant.

-Non. Je veux le bisou de maman.

Il ne dit rien et ne bouge plus.

-Maman ne peux pas venir ce soir, mais je suis là moi.

Je baille et ferme les yeux. _J'avais raison, je ne peux pas dormir sans le bisou de maman_. Je sers mon ours mais je n'arrive pas à dormir. Papa est couché dans l'autre sens. Ses épaules bougent beaucoup et il fait du bruit. Je descends du lit et fait le tour du lit. _Maman m'avait expliquée que parfois, si on voit bien la nuit c'est parce que la Lune est un rond qui fait de la lumière. C'est comme ça que je vois que papa pleure._ Il a les yeux fermés mais il pleure. Je pose ma main sur sa main et il ouvre les yeux.  
Il s'assied en essuyant ses joues.

-Mel ? Tu devrais dormir.

-Peux pas.

-Viens là.

Il m'attrape sous les bras et m'assied sur ses genoux.

-Tout ira bien. Je suis un peu triste mais tout ira bien.

Il me recouche mais je ne lâche pas son bras et reste accrochée à lui. _Cette fois, je peux dormir._ Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je suis seule. Je descends du lit et sort pour aller dans le salon. Papa est sur le canapé, ses épaules bougent encore. Zeke est assis à côté de lui.

\- Ça va aller Quatre, je suis sûr que tout va s'arranger. Tris n'a rien fait, j'en suis certain.

-Tu aurais dû les voir Zeke. Heureux, entrain de s'embrasser contre ce mur. Si je revois ce petit,...

Zeke lui donne un coup de coude quand il me voit. Il lève la tête et se retourne.

-Mel, va dans la cuisine, Shauna t'attend. Zeke me dit gentiment.

Papa ne dit rien et il frotte son visage avec ses mains. Je fais ce que Zeke me dit et je vais dans la cuisine. Shauna est de dos.

-Sauna ?

Elle sursaute et se retourne.

-Meli, tu m'as effrayée.

-Pardon.

Elle pose une assiette sur la table et m'aide à m'asseoir. Je mange les crêpes une par une. Elle s'assied et remplit un verre avec du jus.

-Sauna ? Pourquoi maman est pas là ?

-C'est un peu compliqué.

-Elle me manque. Et Bébé aussi.

Shauna prend son téléphone puis tape quelque chose dessus.

Je suis entrain de dessiner un cadeau pour maman quand Christina arrive.

-Mel, j'ai une surprise pour toi.

Je me lève et saute sur place en attendant qu'elle me donne mon cadeau.

-Ce n'est pas un cadeau. Tu vas devoir venir avec moi.

Je range les crayons comme papa me l'a demandé. Christina me prends dans ses bras et on part. Quand elle marche, mes yeux se ferment et je m'endors.  
J'entends un bruit et je me réveille. Christina ne marche plus et quand j'ouvre les yeux, maman est assise devant moi. J'essaye de la rejoindre en tendant mes bras vers elle.

-Maman ! Christina me pose dans ses bras et je me blottis contre elle.

-Bonjour ma puce.

Elle embrasse mon visage. _J'ai eu mon bisou_.

-Tris, je vais vous laisser. Appelle-moi si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit.

-Merci Christina.

Je reste contre maman en tenant son pull dans ma main. _Elle pleure aussi, comme papa_.

-Pourquoi tu pleures ? .

-Papa et maman ne sont pas d'accord, mais tout ira bien. Je te le promets.

 _Papa et maman sont fâchés. À cause de moi ?_

-Et Bébé ?

-Le bébé va bien, tout le monde va bien. Tu es sage avec papa ?

-Oui mais papa pleure.

Je me rapproche d'elle et elle embrasse encore ma tête.

-Je sais ma puce. Je sais.

Christina revient et elle parle vite.

-Tris, je dois ramener Mel.

-Ok. Je t'aime ma puce.

 _Je ne veux pas partir mais elle a dit que je devais être sage. Et si papa et maman sont en colère à cause moi, je dois être très gentille. Sinon, ils vont m'abandonner et préférer Bébé._

-Je t'aime maman. Je t'aime Bébé.

-Merci Christina.

Christina m'amène de nouveau chez Shauna.

-Écoute moi Mel. Tu ne devras pas dire à ton papa que tu as vu maman. D'accord ? C'est notre secret.

Je hoche la tête. _Je ne dois pas décevoir papa._

 _Maman me manque. Bébé me manque. Papa me manque. Shauna est toujours avec moi et c'est elle qui me fait à manger et s'occupe de moi. Je ne vois presque plus papa. Je l'ai déçu et il ne m'aime plus. Maman est toujours contente de me voir mais je ne_ _sais pas si c'est vrai._  
Shauna joue avec moi sur le sol du salon quand papa entre et claque la porte. _Il est très en colère_. Je sursaute et commence à pleurer. Shauna me prend dans ses bras et caresse mon dos.

-Shhh. Meli. Tout va bien. Il est juste un peu en colère.

-Papa-a m'ai-aime plu-u-us. Je sanglote.

-Quoi ? Bien sûr que si, il t'aime plus que tout.

-No-on. Il-l est fâ-âché ave-ec maman-an à cau-ause de moi-oi.

-Je ne sais pas qui t'a dit ça mais c'est faux.

Je pleure encore plus et commence à hoqueter. La porte que papa a fermé s'ouvre et il revient. Quand il me voit, il se calme et se met à genoux à côté de nous.

-Mel, ma puce. Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

-Quatre, elle sait que toi et Tris êtes fâchés.

-Shauna, on ne va pas en parler ici.

Je renifle encore alors que Shauna me pose dans les bras de papa.

-Si on va en parler. Ta fille croit que tu ne l'aime plus et qu'elle est le pourquoi de la tension entre toi et Tris.

Il resserre ses bras sur moi.

-Tu ne passes pas assez de temps avec elle, des fois je crois qu'elle est ma fille et que tu es son grand frère. Un adolescent capricieux qui n'écoute pas. Alors  
tu va me faire le plaisir d'aller parler à ta femme et te conduire comme un homme.

-Laisse nous Shauna.

Elle se lève en le regardant méchamment.

-Réfléchis bien Quatre.

J'ai arrêté de pleurer depuis un moment mais papa me berce quand même.

-Je suis tellement désolé. Je ne veux pas que tu penses que je ne t'aime pas. Tu es tout pour moi Mel.

-Pas maman ?

Il soupire en répondant.

-Si, j'aime ta maman. Beaucoup et c'est pour ça que nous ne sommes pas d'accord.

Je pose ma tête sur sa poitrine et il pose un bisou sur mon front.

-Viens, on va se balader.

Il me prend par la main et m'emmène dans les couloirs. On arrive à un endroit avec un trou dans le plafond. Il y a quelque chose au dessus de notre tête.

-C'est un filet, me dit-il. Chaque année de nouvelles personnes arrivent et pour entrer ici, ils doivent sauter dans ce filet.  
Je le regarde avec un grand sourire.

-Tu veux grimper dedans ?

Je hoche la tête et il rigole. Il m'aide à monter dans le filet et m'observe alors que je saute dedans. J'essaye de le faire bouger le plus possible puis je tombe sur le dos et rigole. Finalement, papa tend son bras vers moi et je l'attrape. Il m'attrape sous les bras et me pose par terre.

-Premier saut : Tr-Mel.

Il me sourit puis me porte. Son téléphone sonne et il le regarde.

-On doit rentrer. Zeke a besoin de moi. Tu t'es amusée ?

-Oui ! Merci.

-De rien ma puce.

Il me dépose sur le canapé quand la porte s'ouvre derrière nous.

-Quatre, tu poses tes fesses et tu regardes ça.

-Zeke, langage ! Il gronde.

-Pardon... mais c'est très important.

-Mel, va dans la chambre.

 _Je m'exécute en râlant, je veux voir le film._ J'attends que papa arrive mais il ne vient pas. La porte se referme et des pas rapides s'éloignent. J'attends encore mais c'est Zeke qui arrive.

-Où est papa ?

Il me sourit.

-Il est avec ta maman. Tu restes ici ce soir et je te promets que demain matin, tes parents seront là.

Mon sourire s'agrandit. _Papa est m'aime et maman aussi. Ils ne vont pas m'abandonner._ Je m'endors avec Shauna à côté de moi ce soir là mais je veux voir maman et papa.  
Quelqu'un caresse mes cheveux et j'ouvre les yeux. Je veux voir maman mais c'est Shauna. _Je suis très déçue._

-Je sais que tu veux voir ta maman. C'est pour ça que je t'ai réveillée. Zeke te ramène à la maison.

Je bondis hors du lit puis Shauna m'aide à mettre ma robe. Zeke arrive avec un sourire et me tend sa main.

-On y va ?

Sans attendre ma réponse, Shauna me pose sur le dos de Zeke puis il part en courant dans les couloirs. Devant la porte, il me pose puis l'ouvre. Je cours à l'intérieur et voit maman qui se coiffe. Je m'accroche à ses jambes en pleurant. Elle me prends dans ses bras et elle couvre mes joues de bisous. Quelques secondes plus tard, papa nous rejoint dans le câlin et nous tient contre lui.

-Vous m'avez tellement manqué.. Il dit.

Ils posent tout les deux leurs lèvres sur mes joues et je souris.  
 _Ils ne m'abandonnent pas._

 **Et voilà un autre extrait. Donnez moi votre avis , ça compte beaucoup pour moi. :)**

 **Merci à tous de lire ces histoires :) Je vais immédiatement commencer le prochain extrait ^^  
N'oubliez pas, je peux écrire n'importe quel chapitre sous n'importe quel point de vue à votre demande :) Il suffit de demander.  
**

 **P-S: sur le dernier chapitre, toute une partie était en gras et je ne sais pas pourquoi.. n'y prêtez pas attention et j'espère que ça ne se reproduira pas :)**


	8. Le Jugement de Marcus

**Prochain extrait !**

 **Voici pour vous, le jugement de Marcus avec l'interrogatoire de Tris. Comme d'habitude... POV Tobias. :)**

Elle ne changera jamais... C'est une Audacieuse. Il n'y a aucun doute la dessus. Je sais que je peux paraître lourd a autant la protéger mais elle est enceinte. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

J'accepte qu'elle prenne le train mais seulement parce qu'elle m'envoie son regard suppliant. Comment y résister ?

On arrive enfin chez les Sincères. La salle où se passe l'interrogatoire est presque vide. J'observe l'organisation de la salle lorsque le leader arrive.

-Tris, Quatre. Je suis Jack Kang. Max m'a parlé de ce qu'il c'est passé. C'est moi qui poserai les questions. Nous aimerions te faire passer sous sérum de vérité Tris, si tu es d'accord ? Ce n'est pas obligatoire mais c'est préférable. Aucun soucis à se faire, le bébé ne risque rien. D''ailleurs, toutes mes félicitations.

-Merci. S'il n'y a aucun risque et si c'est préférable alors oui, je le ferais. Elle répond mais je ne suis pas trop rassuré.

-Merci beaucoup. Par contre, je te préviens si tu essayes de cacher quelque chose, tu sentiras une douleur et comme tu es enceinte, elle sera probablement dans ton ventre. Il n'y a pas de risques mais c'est très douloureux.

 _Dans ce cas, il en est hors de question !_

-D'accord. Elle accepte et Jack s'éloigne.

Je caresse son ventre pour attirer son attention et lui rappeler qu'elle porte une enfant. Notre enfant.

-Je ne veux pas que tu le fasses Tris. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres.

Elle me sourit gentiment avant de répondre.

\- Ça ira Tobias, je n'ai rien à cacher.

-Tris Eaton. Jack Kang appelle.

Je souris à l'entente de son nom. _Je suis tellement fier de pouvoir dire qu'elle est ma femme._ Elle s'avance vers la chaise et je m'assieds sur un siège à environ 10 mètres d'elle. Jack lui donne un verre et il lui explique quelque chose avant qu'elle ne l'avale.

Je vois son corps retomber sur la chaise quand le sérum est ingéré et je dois me forcer à rester sagement assis.

Jack commence avec ses questions :

-Quel est ton nom ?

-Tris Eaton.

-Quel est le nom de tes parents ?

-Andrew et Natalie Prior.

-Tu es donc mariée ?

-Oui, à Quatre.

-Quel est son vrai nom ?

Elle ne répond pas et ses sourcils se froncent légèrement. _Elle souffre à cause de moi._.. _Dis lui mon cœur. Je t'en supplie, dis lui._

-C'est son secret. C'est à lui de le révéler.

Jack se tourne vers moi pour mon accord que je lui donne sans réfléchir.

-Dis le Tris.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui.

-Je répète ma question. Quel est son vrai nom ? Jack reprend.

-Il s'appelle Tobias Eaton.

-Qui sont ses parents ?

-Marcus Eaton et Evelyn Johnson.

-Quels sont les relations de ton mari avec ses parents ?

-Il hait son père mais il s'est réconcilié avec sa mère.

Son visage s'assombrit et elle fait une grimace en parlant de ma mère. _Pourquoi ?_ Comme s'il lisait mes pensées, Jack lui pose la question.

-Pourquoi as-tu fais une grimace en parlant d'Evelyn ?

-Je.. hum. Evelyn ne m'aime pas.

 _Ne sois pas stupide Tris. Elle t'adore, elle me l'a même dit. Elle n'arrête pas de dire à quel point elle te trouve parfaite et elle est heureuse que l'on soit ensemble._

-Pourquoi ?

-Jack, s'il vous plaît. Elle le supplie _._

 _Je suis immédiatement inquiet. Y a-t-il quelque chose qu'elle ne m'aie jamais dit ?_

-Je suis désolé Tris, c'est la procédure. Pourquoi dis-tu qu'Evelyn ne t'aime pas ?

-Parce qu'elle me l'a dit.

 _Avec ces quelques mots, mon monde parfait s'écroule. Ma mère n'aime pas Tris... Comment ? Pourquoi ?_

Tris ne lève pas les yeux et ses traits se durcissent.

-Qu'a-t-elle dit ?

-Que je ne pouvais pas prendre Tobias loin d'elle. Qu'il verrait qu'il ne m'aime pas et que je pouvais reprendre mon propre appartement. Elle m'a accusée de tromper Tobias, elle est persuadée que le bébé n'est pas de lui. Il l'est.

 _Mon étonnement se change en haine. Comment la femme qui m'a donné la vie a pu dire ça ? Je bouillonne et je n'ai qu'une envie, trouver Evelyn et lui faire comprendre que désormais elle n'aura jamais mon pardon et qu'elle ne pourra plus s'approcher ni de Tris, ni du bébé, ni de moi._  
Une larme coule sur ses joues et je ne supporte pas de la voir comme ça.

-J'aime Tobias plus que tout. Pourtant, elle ne me croit pas. Elle m'a aussi dit qu'une petite-amie est temporaire alors qu'une mère est irremplaçable.

 _Cette femme est définitivement exclue de ma vie et aucune porte ne s'ouvrira à nouveau pour elle. Je tente de garder mon calme et de ne pas partir chez les Sans-factions pour la trouver. Je n'aurais pas hésité à le faire si je n'avais pas croisé le regard de Tris. Elle est terrifiée et elle a besoin de moi._

-Peux-tu expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé hier ?

-J'étais assise sur une chaise parce que j'avais mal aux pieds quand Eric m'a dit que quelqu'un voulait me parlé. J'y suis allée seule. Il m'a dit que c'était un Altruiste. Je ne pensais pas que ça pouvait être dangereux. Quand je suis sortie, j'ai vu Marcus Eaton. Il a dit vouloir me parler de Tobias. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi, il m'a simplement répondu 'pour passer le temps', avant que je ne puisse réfléchir, un chiffon était pressé sur mon nez et j'étais endormie. Je me suis réveillée 40 minutes plus tard, Tobias m'a expliquée que Marcus avait été arrêté.

-Une dernière question : Quel est ton plus grand regret ?

-Je regrette de ne pas avoir parlé à Tobias des sentiments de sa mère envers moi plus tôt. Je ne voulais pas qu'il l'apprenne comme ça.

-Merci Tris, nous te remercions de ton honnêteté.

Elle boit un autre verre, probablement l'antidote, puis s'avance vers moi. Elle ne veut pas me regarder et ses premiers mots sont des excuses.

-Je suis désolée Tobias, tu n'au...

 _Elle n'a pas à s'excuser._ Je la prends dans mes bras pour l'interrompre.

D'abord, elle ne réagit pas puis elle se laisse aller et se relaxe.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. C'est Evelyn la fautive. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle t'ai dit ça. Quand l'a-t-elle dit ?

-Tout de suite le premier jour où elle m'a rencontrée puis le jour où on a annoncé la grossesse.

-C'est pour ça que tu étais bizarre ?

-Oui, mais aussi hier. Avant le mariage. Elle est venue et m'a dit de rester dans la pièce jusqu'à ce que le mariage soit annulé. Je lui ai dit que je ne te ferais pas ça, elle est partie en disant que tu ne serais pas là non plus. J'ai eu tellement peur Tobias, peur que tu ne soit pas venu.

 _Mais quelle... Stop Tobias, reste calme. Tris a peur et elle a besoin de toi._  
Je lui caresse le dos puis l'embrasse amoureusement.

-Je t'aime Tris et crois moi, elle ne fera plus partie de notre vie. Elle ne vaut plus rien pour moi désormais.

-Tu es sûr ? Je ne veux pas que tu perdes ta famille.

 _Elle croit vraiment qu'après ça je considère cette femme comme un membre de ma famille ?_

-Tu es ma famille maintenant, toi et le bébé.

Elle me sourit légèrement puis Jack brise notre moment.

-Faites entrer l'accusé.

L'accusé en question est emmené par des gardes et tout le monde le regarde. Mais lui, il ne regarde que moi. _S'il croit que je vais regarder ailleurs et avoir peur de lui, il se met le doigt dans l'œil._ Je sens le pouce de Tris qui caresse ma main et je me rends compte que j'étais littéralement entrain de lui broyer la main. Je desserre immédiatement ma prise et respire profondément.

Marcus est injecté par Jack. Son corps se détend et ses yeux deviennent presque inexpressifs.

-Quel est votre nom ?

-Marcus Eaton.

-Étiez-vous marié ?

-Oui avec Evelyn Johnson.

-Avez-vous des enfants ?

-Un fils, Tobias.

 _Tu parles ! Un punching-ball serait plus exact._

-Est-il marié ? Marcus fronce les sourcils.

-Oui, et il l'a mise en cloque.

 _Respire Tobias, pense à Tris et ne le laisse pas t'atteindre. Il le fait exprès !_

-Vous n'avez pas l'air d'aimer votre belle-fille. Pourquoi ?

-Cette fille n'apporte que des problèmes et il en est déjà un à lui seul. Il aurait pu me rendre fier malgré sa trahison et trouver une vraie femme Audacieuse mais il revient avec elle.

Il crache le mot 'elle' comme si c'était de l'acide. _Je crois que je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir très longtemps._

-Il me fait ça à moi, son pauvre père.

 _Trop, c'est trop._

-Tu ne t'ai jamais comporté comme un père, tu ne sais même pas ce que ça veut dire ! Je lui hurle en me levant.

 _Je me rapproche de lui, prêt à lui montrer mon amour. À sa manière bien sûr. Et je l'aurais fait si Tris ne m'avait pas retenu_. Elle pose une main sur mon torse mais je suis trop énervé contre lui pour me calmer.

-Tobias, calme-toi. S'il te plaît.

-Un père, comme tu dis, ne bat pas son fils jusqu'à l'inconscience. Jack pâlit alors que j'annonce la vérité.

-Tobias, c'était.. Marcus essaye de se défendre.

-...pour mon bien ? Oui, tu l'as déjà dit.

-Tobias. Stop.

Ses mains attrapent mes joues puis les caressent. Ce simple geste me retient de m'avancer. Ses yeux, eux, me calment immédiatement. Toute ma colère a disparu, il n'y a plus qu'elle dans mon esprit. Je la reprend dans mes bras, empêchant à tout prix cette maudite larme de couler. _Je l'aime tellement et elle est toujours là pour moi._

-Silence, s'il vous plaît ! Ou je fais évacuer la salle. Jack crie.

-Tobias, viens te rasseoir.

Je prends une grande inspiration avant de la suivre vers nos chaises. _Je sais que je devrais être fort face à elle mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux plus._ C'est pourquoi, je pose ma tête sur son épaule alors que l'inverse devrait se produire.

-Continuons. Jack reprend. Avez-vous vraiment battu votre fils ?

-Je ne suis pas accusé de ça.

-Maintenant si, répondez !

-Oui, je l'ai fait. C'était pour son bien.

-Pour son bien ?

-Pour faire de lui un homme meilleur.

Ma colère grandit à nouveau dans ma poitrine et je sens que je vais exploser. Tris a l'air de le comprendre aussi parce qu'elle m'embrasse immédiatement pour me détendre. Et ça fonctionne.

-Revenons aux événements qui se sont produits hier. Avez-vous attaqué votre belle-fille ?

-Non.

La taille de Tris me glisse des mains et elle se lève. C'est à mon tour de la retenir et de la calmer. Je caresse sa cuisse et je vois que sa respiration est plus calme.

-Savez-vous qui l'a attaquée ?

-Oui.

-Qui ?

-Mon ex-femme. Evelyn Johnson. C'est elle qui est venue avec ce plan. Je voulais me venger de Tobias et elle voulait se débarrasser de Béatrice. C'est ce qu'on appelle faire d'une pierre deux coups.

Mon visage se décompose et je crois que je suis aussi blanc que ces murs. _Elle et lui ? Ils...Ils... ils ont attaqués ma femme, à cause de moi._ Je ne sais pas quoi ressentir. _De la colère ? De la tristesse ?De la haine ? De la culpabilité ?_

\- Vous faisiez donc parti de l'attaque.

-Oui.

-Savez-vous où se trouve Evelyn ?

-Non.

-Quel était ce plan dont vous parliez ?

-Je devais la distraire pour qu'Evelyn puisse l'endormir, ensuite il était prévu qu'on l'emmène chez les Sans-factions où elles aurait eu deux piqûres.

-Quels aurait été les effets ?

-Perte de mémoire et perte du bébé.

Tris se fige mais moi je ne réagis pas comme ça. Mes jambes m'emmènent vers le centre de la pièce où je frappe Marcus dans la mâchoire de toutes mes forces. Je recommence encore et encore. Je vois rouge et à ce moment même, je ne rêve que d'une chose : mes parents à nouveau réunis... six pieds sous terre.

Des garde attrapent mes bras et me tire en arrière. Je me débat. _Il le mérite, il mérite de souffrir, d'avoir mal et de mourir._

-Laissez-moi. Il le mérite. Il allait tuer mon bébé. Il allait me séparer de ma femme. Ce salopard ne mérite pas de vivre. Laissez-moi.

Ils m'entraînent en dehors de la salle et avant que les portes ne se referment, j'entends la fin de l'interrogatoire.

-Dernière question : quel est votre plus grand regret ?

-Ne pas avoir réussi à me débarrasser de mon fils plus tôt.

 **J'ai un petit quelque chose à annoncer.  
Cet extrait est le dernier extrait que j'écrirai parce que j'avais envie de l'écrire. Les prochains ne seront fait que sur une demande. La raison est simple, j'ai peur d'écrire un extrait qui ne plaise pas et qui puisse paraître inutile. **

**Sinon, je vous remercie de lire cet extrait et de laisser ces commentaires si gentils. :)**


	9. Chapitre 6, POV Tobias

**Cet extrait a été choisi par MissDivergent. Il s'agit du moment où Tris quitte Tobias dans le chapitre 6**

 **POV Tobias**

-Tobias, tu ne comprends pas. C'est de ma faute, je ne t'apporte que des problèmes..

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Tu commence à me faire peur Tris.

 _Et c'est vrai, elle me terrifie. Comment peut-elle croire cela ? Son arrivée chez les Audacieux est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé car j'ai pu apprendre à la connaître et tomber amoureux. C'est quoi ces conneries de 'je ne t'apporte que des problèmes' ?_

Je tente de lui caresser les joues mais elle me repousse.

-Non Tobias. Je ne peux pas...

 _Mon cœur se brise. Toutes mes émotions sont aspirées hors de mon cœur et cliché ou non, je ne peux plus respirer._

Elle sort de l'appartement en courant et je la suis en l'appelant mais il n'y a rien à faire. Je la vois dans le couloir mais dans mon état, je ne pourrai jamais la rattraper. Je tombe à genoux et c'est seulement maintenant que mon cerveau réagit. Je respire difficilement et bruyamment, tentant par tout les moyens d'aspirer suffisamment d'air pour mes poumons. Pendant ce temps, mes larmes coulent librement. Après 10 minutes, je reprends le contrôle et essuie mes larmes en me traînant dans mon appartement. Je ferme la porte à clé puis reste assis contre la porte.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté là mais quand je me lève, je ne sors pas de l'appartement pour la chercher, ni me traîne vers ma chambre pour m'écrouler sur mon lit mais marche fermement vers mon placard où Zeke stocke ses bouteilles au cas où Shauna vire les siennes dans leur appartement. Je les fixe un bon moment, choisissant celle avec le plus fort degré d'alcool. J'opte donc pour une bouteille de vodka. Je sors un shooter et pose tout sur le sol. Je m'assieds face au verre et dos au mur. Je remplis le verre mais ne bois pas. Au contraire, je le fixe.

 _Pourquoi mon premier réflexe quand je suis triste est d'attraper la bouteille d'alcool la plus proche ? Pour oublier, sans doutes._

J'avale le premier verre. Je remplis à nouveau le verre et bois. Je recommence deux fois et je sens déjà que ma tête tourne. _J'avais oublier que si je bois sans manger, l'alcool agit plus vite. Tant pis !_

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte et je me dépêche de me lever. Ce qui veut dire qu'après cinq essais ratés, je m'accroche à la table du salon et me hisse sur mes pieds. Je marche vite vers la porte et l'ouvre en un mouvement, m'attendant à voir Tris. Mais non, c'est Zeke...

-Merde Quatre, qu'est ce que t'as foutu ? Je te laisse 3 heures tout seul et tu réussis à être bourré.

Il entre avant que je ne referme la porte et me guide vers ma chambre. Il m'allonge sur mon lit et s'assied à côté.

-T'es en état de m'expliquer ?

-Elle m'a quitté.

-Qui t'a quitté ? Je croyais que tu n'avais pas de copine.

-J'en avais une, pendant 5 minutes. Puis elle est partie.

-Tu étais avec une fille pendant cinq minutes et tu déprimes parce qu'elle t'a quitté ? Tu la connaissais même pas.

-Si je la connais. Et je l'aime. C'est Tris.

-Tu étais avec Tris ? Raconte-moi tout !

Je sens mes paupières qui tombent et je ne cherche pas à combattre la fatigue. En quelques secondes, je suis engloutis par le sommeil.

Lorsque je me réveille, je suis seul avec un mal de tête qui me vrille le cerveau. Je regarde l'heure 23 heures. _Seulement ?_ Les souvenirs de hier soir flottent dans mon esprit et je saute hors de mon lit. Je change de t-shirt et me lève. L'alcool est encore en moins car j'ai dû mal à marcher correctement et tout me paraît flou mais je m'en fiche. _Je dois la retrouver_. Je sors de mon appartement et frappe à sa porte. _Elle n'est pas là._ Je continue ma recherche dans la cafétéria, le Gouffre, la Fosse, la salle d'entraînement, partout. Mais je ne la trouve pas, comme si elle avait disparue de cette faction. Après 5 heures de recherches, je retourne dans mon appartement pour me coucher mais il me faut 2 heures supplémentaires pour m'endormir.

Lorsque je me lève à nouveau 4 heures plus tard, mon mal de tête est encore présent mais il est supportable.

Sans avertissement, Zeke entre dans ma chambre avec des vêtements en main.

-Debout mec. On va chercher Tris.

-Je l'ai fait toute la nuit. Laisse-moi maintenant.

-Quoi ? Et tu ne l'as pas trouvée ?

Je lui lance un regard qui veux dire 'tu te fous de ma gueule ?'

-Pardon, question idiote. Bien sûr que tu ne l'a pas trouvée... Bon, tu va quand même sortir tes fesses de ce lit pour continuer à chercher ta copine.

-Ce n'est pas ma copine.

Je me tourne pour être dos à lui afin qu'il ne me voit pas pleurer mais il contourne mon lit pour me faire face. Il ne dit rien à propos de mes larmes et s'assied devant moi.

-Je sais que tu l'aimes comme un fou et que tu veux son bien. Mais crois-moi, c'est pas en restant allongé ici à rien faire que tu vas lui rendre service.

-Zeke, dégage de chez moi.

-Quatre...

-Pars. Je lui dis avec ma voix d'instructeur et il comprend.

-Ok. Mais si je la trouve, je viens te chercher. Tu dois lui parler.

Il me laisse à nouveau seul et je ne bouge plus. Je reste couché sur mon flanc à penser à elle. _Où est-elle maintenant ? Dans son appartement ? À la cafétéria ? Dans notre coin dans le Gouffre ? J'espère juste qu'elle va bien et qu'elle est heureuse avec sa décision._

Je reste donc seul et en 15 minutes, je pense avoir pleurer autant qu'une heure après m'être fait battre étant petit. Comme si les coups de ceinture étaient moins douloureux que ce que je ressens maintenant.

Shauna entre et s'assied sur le lit à côté de moi. Elle caresse doucement mes cheveux. _Elle a toujours agit comme une grande sœur avec moi._

-Quatre, tu dois sortir un peu. Si tu restes enfermé, tu vas prendre cette habitude et tu ne sortiras jamais. Je n'ai pas envie de te dire ça mais c'est la vérité, Tris est partie, elle n'est pas morte. Et je suis certaine que tout va s'arranger.

J'acquiesce car je sais qu'elle a raison.

-Viens, on va faire un tour.

Je me lève et elle m'emmène dans la Fosse où des enfants de 7 ans jouent. Dès qu'ils me voient, ils sourient. _J'ai toujours aimé les enfants et j'adore leur bonne humeur._

-Quatre ! C'est vrai ce que Zeke a dit ? Une petite brune, Zoé, me demande.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ?

Elle tend ses bras pour que je la prenne dans les miens et j'accepte.

 _Je n'aime pas montrer que je peux être attentionné et faible parfois mais la moitié de la faction m'a vu avec des yeux rouges et je pense que grâce à Zeke, beaucoup de personnes savent ce qu'il s'est passé._

-Que toi et Six vous êtes fâchés mais que tu vas lui faire un bisou. Et ensuite vous allez vous mariés et avoir pleins de bébés.

Je lui sourit gentiment. _Tout paraît si simple et si beau dans l'esprit d'un enfant. Si seulement tout pouvait être comme ça._

-Tu sais Zoé. Tout ne marche pas comme ça.

-Ben si. Zeke me l'a dit. Et maman est d'accord.

Je lève les yeux vers sa mère. C'est une femme qui a quelques années de plus que moi mais sa sœur était dans mon initiation. C'est pour ça que je connais Zoé.

Sa mère rougit quand Zoé l'implique dans la conversation et je lui sourit faiblement pour la remercier du soutien.

 _Je n'arrive pas à croire que cette histoire ai pris tellement d'ampleur_.

Zeke arrive en courant vers moi.

-Quatre ! Uriah l'a trouvée. Elle est dans son appartement avec Christina.

Mon sourire retombe et je sens que mes mains tremblent. Je repose Zoé à terre et prends une grande inspiration. Je marche vers son appartement puis je me rends compte que je cours et que mes joues sont à nouveau mouillées.

Quand j'arrive dans le couloir, Uriah en sort et je lui crie,

-Où est-elle ?

Il m'indique la porte et je l'ouvre en un mouvement.

 **Ses yeux sont grands ouverts et sa bouche est ouverte quand elle me voit. C'est vrai que je ne dois pas beaucoup ressembler à l'homme qu'elle avait l'habitude de voir.**

 **Toute la tristesse que je ressentais se transforme en joie mais aussi en peur. La joie de la revoir saine et sauve et la peur qu'elle me rejette à nouveau.**

-Tris... Tu vas bien. J'étais si inquiet.

Je ne reconnaît pas ma voix, elle est si faible que je suis étonné qu'elle m'aie entendu.

-Il ne fallait pas, je suis assez grande pour m'occuper de moi-même. Elle répond sèchement.

Sa réponse me frappe violemment et je prends un pas de recul. _Je ne m'attendais pas à ça de sa part._ Je m'avance tout de même et m'assied à côté d'elle sur le lit.

-Tris..

-Non Tobias, je veux être seule. Tu ne dois pas réagir comme ça, je n'en vaux pas la peine.

Je lui prends les mains et les caresse.

-Tris, je te l'ai dit. Tu as beau me repousser, je reviendrai en rampant. Je dois être mort pour être stoppé. Je t'aime trop pour te perdre...encore une fois.

Cette fois, ses larmes coulent et je la prends dans mes bras. Cette fois, elle ne me rejette pas et se détend dans mes bras.

-Je suis désolée Tobias. J'ai agi sans réfléchir... Je crois que j'ai eu peur que tu sois en danger, surtout à cause de moi.

 _Elle m'impressionnera toujours. Toujours a pensé aux autres avant elle._ Je ne peux plus me retenir et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Lorsque je m'éloigne, elle attrape mon cou et recolle nos lèvres. Je tombe en arrière quand elle fait ça et en un rien de temps, elle se trouve assise sur mes hanches, une jambe de chaque côté.

 **(Fourtris ! Je ne vais pas dans les détails, mais je préfère prévenir...)**

-Tris. Je soupire contre sa bouche.

Ses lèvres embrassent mon cou puis ma clavicule alors que ses mains tirent sur ma chemise. Je l'enlève en un clin d'œil et elle embrasse ma poitrine. Je frémis sous elle. Lorsque ses lèvres remontent, je pose les miennes sur sa gorge ce qui l'a fait soupirer. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour entendre ce son encore une fois. Je profite du moment pour la retourner et la bloquer entre mon corps et le matelas. Je la regarde dans les yeux et je ne peux pas regarder ailleurs. J'y vois de la tendresse et de l'amour. Son souffle frôle ma joue et un frisson remonte le long de ma colonne vertébrale accélérant ma respiration. Ses doigts se mêlent à me cheveux et elle me tire vers le bas pour poser sa bouche sur la mienne. Ensuite, elle couvre mon visage de baisers. _Et c'est à ce moment que je me rend compte que cette femme me rend fou. Et si elle ne s'arrête pas, j'en serai incapable._

-Tris, si on ne s'arrête pas...

-Je ne veux pas Tobias, je ne veux pas m'arrêter.

-Je ne veux pas te pousser. Et je t'aime, j'attendrais le temps qu'il faut.

\- Je ne veux pas attendre.

Mon cœur fait un bond quand elle dit ces mots.

Elle me surprend encore plus en retirant son pull, se montrant en soutien-gorge. _Je pense que je ressemble vraiment à un Pète-Sec maintenant, à fixer sa poitrine. Mais je n'y peux rien, elle est parfaite._

Je sors de ma transe quand elle chuchote quelque chose dans mon oreille,

-Tu peux m'aider ?

Je hausse un sourcil pour être sûr d'avoir entendu ce que je crois avoir entendu et en réponse, elle décolle le haut de son corps du lit pour que je puisse passer mes bras dans son dos. Après 3 tentatives, j'arrive enfin à ouvrir ce fichu machin. Je fait glisser le sous-vêtement de ses épaules avant de refermer mes mains sur cette parcelle de peau convoitée.

-Tobias, la porte.

Elle murmure à bout de souffle. _Heureusement qu'elle me l'a rappelé parce que je ne crois pas que je m'en serais souvenu._ Je ne veux pas perdre de temps donc je me lève et ferme la porte le plus vite possible. Je me repositionne au-dessus d'elle mais au lieu de sceller nos lèvres, j'effleure la peau de son ventre avec les miennes. Je déboutonne son pantalon et le retire un un vif mouvement. Je dois prendre tout mon self-control pour ne pas l'observer ou la mettre mal à l'aise.

-Je croyais que tu n'étais pas prête. Je murmure.

-Avec toi, je suis toujours prête.

-Tu es incroyable Tris. Parfaite, Magnifique, je t'aime.

Elle me rend mon baiser tout en déboutonnant mon pantalon. J'en profite pour embrasser son cou et mordiller la peau qui m'est offerte. Ses jambes s'enroulent autour de mes hanches alors que je continue à profiter de son cou. Je mordille un endroit près de son oreille et ses hanches se soulèvent pour frôler les miennes. _Elle me rend fou._ Je suis encore plus surpris quand ses mains attrapent mes fesses pour remonter le bord de mon boxer. Elle le descend et je fais exactement pareil avec elle.

On se retrouve finalement nus, collés l'un à l'autre. Je n'ose pas briser le contact visuel, par peur de ne plus voir cette étincelle dans ses yeux. Je pose mes mains de part et d'autre de sa tête et embrasse son nez.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Certaine.

Ses bras glissent autour de mon cou pour me rapprocher d'elle.

-S'il te plaît Tobias. S'il te plaît, aime moi. Prouve le moi.

Je l'embrasse avant que tout ne devienne plus intime.

Je repose ma tête sur sa poitrine et écoute les battements de son cœur. Elle décolle mes cheveux de mon front puis l'embrasse. _J'ai tellement de chance de l'avoir._ Je roule sur mon dos pour échanger nos positions. Je la garde dans mes bras et la serre contre moi en cachant mon visage dans ses cheveux.

-Je t'aime Tobias.

-Moi aussi Tris.

Sa respiration se fait vite régulière et elle s'endort. J'embrasse sa tête une dernière fois avant de fermer les yeux.

Je ne suis pas réveillée par le réveil ou par un rayon de soleil, mais par son absence. Je m'assieds et regarde autour de moi. _Elle n'est plus là, elle est partie... Du calme Tobias, tu es dans son appartement._

-Tris ? TRIS ! Où es-tu ?

Je l'appelle quand même, complètement paniqué.

-Je suis sur la terrasse. Arrête de t'inquiéter.

Je respire à nouveau quand elle me répond. J'enfile un caleçon et la rejoins. Je suis complètement soulagé de la voir assise là, ma chemise sur le dos.

-Ne refais jamais ça. J'ai eu tellement peur que tu sois de nouveau partie.

-Je n'arrivais plus à dormir, c'est tout.

Je m'assieds derrière elle, de telle sorte qu'elle soit entre mes jambes et son dos est contre mon torse. J'enroule mon bras autour de sa taille puis pose mon menton sur son épaule.

-Tu sais que ma chemise te va particulièrement bien ? Je lui murmure.

-C'est possible que je la mette plus souvent alors.

-Je ne suis pas contre.

Nous restons encore un moment à observer le ciel quand elle baille.

-Je vais me recoucher. Je suis crevée et j'ai mal partout.

Je souris en remuant mes sourcils et elle comprend ce que je pense.

-Oh non, pas besoin de remuer tes sourcils comme ça, tu as compris ce que je voulais dire. Essaye de dormir dans la salle d'entraînement et on en reparlera. Pervers.

Je rigole tout en la jetant sur mon épaule. Je la porte jusqu'à son lit et la pose dessus. Je m'allonge contre elle et nous nous endormons comme hier soir.

Je suis réveillé par des mains dans mes cheveux alors que mon visage est dans son cou. Je ne prends pas la peine de bouger pour l'embrasser et pose mes lèvres sur son cou. Je pose mes mains dans son dos pour la tenir près de moi. Elle se recule et je fais pareil mais quelque chose attire mon attention. Ces petites marques rouges dans son cou. Mon sourire s'agrandit, je suis très fier de moi. Elle pose ses mains dessus et cours vers la salle de bain.

Quelques secondes je l'entends crier mon prénom et j'explose de rire. Elle revient en courant, plutôt énervée.

-Je suppose que tu es fier de toi ! Merde Tobias, qu'est ce que je vais dire aux autres ?

-Allez Tris, détends toi.

J'arrive à me calmer mais mon sourire ne me quitte plus.

-C'est si grave qu'ils soient au courant que se soit réconcilié ? Je lui demande.

-Réconcilié ? Avec ça ils sauront qu'on a fait bien plus.

Je ris à sa remarque.

-Et alors ? Je t'aime et maintenant tout le monde saura que tu es à moi.

Je m'allonge alors qu'elle s'assied à côté de moi.

-Je vais quand même avoir besoin d'un bon pot de fond de teint.

Elle s'allonge à son tour et pose sa tête sur mon épaule.

-J'adore être avec toi.

-Moi aussi. Au fait, toutes mes félicitations, tu t'es 'tapé la Pète-sec' !

-Non, je lui ai fait l'amour. Ce n'est pas pareil. Et puis, toi aussi tu t'es fait un Pète-sec. Je réplique en chatouillant ses côtes.

-C'est vrai. Même si, ça avait l'air naturel pour toi.

Elle dit ça avec tellement de tristesse que je pense entendre mon cœur se briser. Je la regarde droit dans les yeux en veillant à la tenir proche de moi.

-Tris, je t'aime, alors oui c'est naturel... Mais non, je n'ai jamais été avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle me sourit et m'embrasse amoureusement.

-Je t'aime aussi.

C'est à ce moment que l'on entend les chuchotements à travers la porte.

-Aww..

-Chut..ils vont nous entendre.

-Ils sont trop mignons.

-Tais-toi Christina.

-Rho ça va, si ça se trouve ils y sont encore.

-Eww.

-Uriah comment crois-tu qu'ils se sont réconciliés ?

-Comment tu sais ça Zeke ?

-J'arrivais pas à dormir, j'ai fait une balade et je suis passé près de la porte.

\- Je ne veux aucun détail.

Il y a quelques gloussements et je lance un regard vers Tris qui est toute rouge d'embarras.

-Tris ? Ça te dit une petite blague ? Je lui demande doucement avec un clin d'œil.

\- Quatre, je dois te dire quelque chose. Elle parle plus fort pour qu'ils entendent.

\- Je t'écoute Tris. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

-Hier soir était une erreur. Je..je suis enceinte de Kyle.

-Non, tu as dit que..que tu n'avais pas...

-Je n'étais pas consentante.

-Tris.. je..je.. viens là.

Je lui souris et elle fait pareil alors qu'on essaye de ne pas rire.

-Ça ira. On y arrivera. Je t'aime et je considérerais ce bébé comme le mien.

Elle se lève et met un pyjama alors qu'elle me donne un t-shirt. Elle se rassied et je mets la couverture sur nos jambes. J'entends alors un reniflement à travers la porte.

-Vous pouvez entrer ! Tris leur dit.

La porte s'ouvre et ils entrent, les yeux pleins de larmes.

-Tris.. je.. oh mon dieu. Christina bégaye.

Tris me regarde et on ne tient pas une seconde de plus. On rigole tellement que l'on doit se soutenir l'un l'autre. Ils nous regardent ébahis et horrifiés.

-Vo-votre tête-te ! Elle leur dit entre deux rires.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Zeke demande.

J'arrive enfin à me calmer et je leur explique.

-On se foutait de vous. Ça vous apprendra à écouter aux portes.

-J'y crois pas, j'y ai cru. Christina dit avec un sourire. Vous êtes doués.

-Alors, vous vous êtes rabibochés ? Zeke dit en grattant son cou.

Tris remonte la couverture jusqu'à son menton et vire encore une fois au rouge. J'enroule mon bras autour d'elle et caresse ses côtes.

-D'après ce que tu as dit, tu es au courant. Je lui répond et Zeke rigole.

-Ah ça c'est sur.

Tris cache son visage dans mon torse alors que je ris avec les autres.

-On va vous laisser. Uriah dit de manière plutôt suggestive en remuant les sourcils. Ils sortent et je caresse le dos de Tris.

-C'est bon, ils sont sortis.

Elle me regarde dans les yeux puis elle caresse ma joue et l'embrasse. Je frotte ma main sur ma joue et je sens un petit picotement.

-Quoi, je dois me raser ?

-Non, j'aime bien. Ça te va bien et je trouve ça plutôt sexy.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui..

Elle mordille mon oreille en murmurant.

-Tris, si tu veux qu'on sorte de cette chambre aujourd'hui, tu vas devoir arrêter ça. Je la préviens d'un voix rauque.

-J'adore quand tu parles comme ça. Tellement viril.

 _Self-control envolé dans 5...4...3.._

-Tris, dernier avertissement.

Elle s'écarte de moi.

-Ok, ok.

Je l'observe se lever et se changer, je ne peux pas regarder ailleurs. _Elle est magnifique._ Elle se retourne et me surprend entrain de la regarder.

-Tu aimes la vue ?

-Carrément. Je réponds sans rougir.

Je me lève pour m'habiller à mon tour et du coin de l'œil je la vois entrain d'essayer de cacher les marques.

-Tobias, tu vas quand même me le payer. Elle me dit en soupirant.

Je me mets derrière elle et attrape sa taille. J'embrasse son épaule sans quitter ses yeux dans le miroir.

-Je suis désolé.

Je commence à embrasser la peau entre son cou et son épaule et la mordille elle aussi. _Avec de la chance, j'arriverai à rajouter des marques._ Elle me repousse en se débattant et je lui souris.

-Tobias, non ! Tu en as assez fait.

Je passe une chemise en riant. Lorsqu'elle est prête, nous partons vers la cafétéria en courant, main dans la main.

 _Je me dis que finalement Zoé avait raison. La vie peut être simple si on fait tout pour._

 _ **MissDivergent : J'espère que ce chapitre répond à tes attentes :)**_

 _ **J'attends vos demande pour le prochain chapitre (si vous en avez) :)**_

 _ **Sinon, je vais essayer de travailler sur mon nouveau projet que je compte posté d'ici un mois environ si tout se passe bien (c'est-à-dire si je n'ai pas de problème avec mes révisions) :)**_


	10. Quand Evelyn s'en mêle

**Encore une fois à la demande de MissDivergent :) Je suis désolée d'avoir pris autant de temps !**

 **Ce sont les discussions Evelyn/Tris mais aussi Tobias/Evelyn avant le mariage :)**

J'essaye de me rendre présentable pour ce mariage mais il est hors de question que je mette des escarpins, surtout si notre plan doit se faire.

Elle doit comprendre que Tobias n'a de la place que pour sa mère dans son cœur. Aucune femme ne peut me remplacer et encore moins elle. Je la hais pour ça ! Heureusement, elle ne sera bientôt plus un soucis. Mon téléphone vibre et je vois 'Marcus' s'afficher.

-Tout est prêt. Il me dit.

-Vraiment ? Tout ?

-Oui, tu pourras récupérer le narcotique dans les toilettes, il est caché dans un coin sur la gauche. N'oublie pas que tu dois agir vite.

-Mais oui, je sais. Je vais quand même essayer d'annuler ce mariage.

-L'opération commence à 20h30, aucun retard.

-Je le sais.

Je raccroche avant que je ne m'énerve et qu'il n'annule cette opération. Je décide d'aller rendre visite à la mariée pour lui souhaiter tout mes vœux de bonheur. Notez le sarcasme.

J'ouvre la porte de sa salle de préparation et elle se lève immédiatement. Elle n'est même pas prête. Je savais que ce mariage n'était pas important pour elle. Elle a même couché avec quelqu'un d'autre, puis a fait passer cet enfant comme celui de Tobias juste pour qu'il lui passe la bague au doigt. Pathétique.

-Je suis venue te parler. Je lui dis tout de suite.

-Je vous écoute mais Christina peut arriver à n'importe qu'elle moment.

\- Ça va être vite réglé. Tu sais que je ne t'aime pas vraiment. Ni toi, ni ce bébé, même si comme tu le prétends, il est à Tobias. Alors, tout à l'heure, tu ne vas pas venir. Tu resteras gentiment ici, à entendre que la cérémonie soit annulée.

Je lui parle tout en m'approchant jusqu'à repousser ses cheveux hors de son visage. Je veux voir ses yeux quand elle sera furieuse et qu'elle voudra m'étrangler. Vas-y, montre ton vrai visage à mon fils.

-Vous croyez vraiment que je vais faire ça à Tobias ? Elle crache en écartant son visage.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour lui, il ne viendra pas non plus.

Et je ferais tout pour cela. Je sors et colle mon oreille à la porte. Je l'entends pleurer, le plus beau son au monde...

Je marche immédiatement vers la salle où Tobias se prépare. Lorsque j'ouvre la porte, je suis éblouie par mon fils, il est magnifique. Il me voit entrer et m'offre un sourire nerveux.

-Tu es là...

-Bien sûr, tu croyais que je n'allais pas venir ?

Je le prends dans mes bras et il fait pareil. Enfin... il m'accepte enfin comme sa mère.

-Non.. mais tu es là. Tout va bien.

Je regarde son nœud de cravate qui n'est pas fait.

-Oui..hum, je n'y arrive pas. Tu peux me le faire ?

Je lui souris et commence à faire le nœud. Quand je finis, je caresse sa joue. Je dois agir, je ne peux pas le laisser faire cette erreur.

-Tobias, je peux te parler ?

-Bien sûr. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Je m'assieds sur une chaise et il fait pareil.

-Tu es sûr de toi ? Je demande.

-À 100%. Pourquoi ?

-Une mère veut le bonheur de son fils. Je veux que tu sois heureux et si tu penses que te marier est un mauvaise décision alors annule-le. Il n'est pas trop tard.

-J'aime Tris, plus que tout. Je ne supporterais pas un jour de plus sans elle comme femme.

-Tobias, je suis allée lui parler et...elle doute. Je l'ai même entendue pleurer quand je suis sortie.

-Quoi ? Je dois la voir.

Il se lève et se déplace vers la porte. Je le retiens en attrapant sa main.

-Non, laisse-la. Elle doit être seule maintenant.

Son visage se défait quand je lui dis ça.

-Et si elle ne vient pas ? C'est comme si elle rompait avec moi,...elle est enceinte. Dis moi ce que je dois faire.

Je le prends dans mes bras.

-Réfléchis à tout ça aussi. Je ne veux pas que tu regrettes quoi que ce soit. Si tu ne veux pas te marier, reste ici et attend que la cérémonie passe.

-Je ne peux pas faire ça. Elle peut toujours venir.

Il s'assied doucement en s'agrippant à ma main.

-Je ne veux pas te faire du mal mon chéri, mais je doute qu'elle vienne.

Il ne dit rien pour mon surnom affectif et j'en suis heureuse. Il me prend dans ses bras et me serre contre lui. Je sens qu'il va pleurer mais il s'en remettra vite. C'est comme pour un pansement, ça fait mal sur le coup. Sans oublier que c'est un homme fort.

-Merci d'être là pour moi, maman.

Mon cœur fait un saut dans ma poitrine quand ce mot sort de sa bouche. Je le serre contre moi puis essuie les quelques larmes sur ses joues.

-Soit fort. Si elle ne vient pas, c'est qu'elle n'est pas faite pour toi. Et je serais là pour toi.

Il embrasse ma joue avant que je ne parte.

MISSION ACCOMPLIE.

~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤ Après la cérémonie ~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤

Bien sûr cette garce est venue et lui aussi. Toujours cette foutue confiance entre eux, il va falloir frapper fort.

20h20

J'arrive aux toilettes. Il n'y a qu'une seule personne mais je ne sais pas qui c'est. Je me dirige vers le côté où Marcus m'a dit que le narcotique est caché. Je le trouve facilement. Je ressors discrètement pour attendre dans mon coin, derrière une sorte de rideau qui me cache facilement.

20h29

Marcus entre dans la petite salle isolée, il me repère et hoche la tête pour m'annoncer que tout commence maintenant.

20h30

Le leader, Eric, entre et demande à Marcus ce qu'il fait là. Quelques instants plus tard, il part chercher Tris. Je le suis du regard. Elle est assise sur une chaise et Tobias lui masse les pieds. Mais quelle esclavagiste sans gêne. Quand je pense que nous sommes désormais de la même famille, j'en ai des frissons.

Elle se lève et suit Eric alors que Tobias l'observe s'éloigner. Quand elle arrive, Eric referme la porte pour nous laisser seule.

-Béatrice, je suis heureux de te voir. Toutes mes félicitations pour ton mariage et ton bébé.

-Que veux-tu ?

Quelle effrontée, Tobias va devoir m'expliquer ce qu'il lui trouvait.

-Du calme, je voulais juste te parler de Tobias.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour passer le temps.

C'est à moi. Quand je pose le chiffon sur son visage, je ne pense qu'une chose. _Je sais que ça va te faire souffrir mais je suis sincèrement désolée Tobias, c'est pour ton bien._ Elle se débat et essaye de m'attraper pour me faire lâcher prise mais elle commence déjà à chanceler. Elle tombe alors sur le sol, endormie.

-On a 45 minutes environ. Va chercher la corde que j'ai laissé dehors. Elle est dans le pot de fleur.

Je suis ses instructions mais quand je reviens, il n'est plus là et elle non plus. Où l'a-t-il emmenée encore ?

-Marcus ? Je l'appelle en essayant de garder ma voix assez basse.

J'entends un raffut dans la salle de réception et ouvre un peu la porte pour voir ce qu'il se passe. Marcus est menotté et emmené par des gardes hors de la salle par une autre porte et tout le monde est réuni en un cercle. Au centre ? Elle. Même inconsciente, elle arrive à porter l'attention sur elle. Tobias est assis par terre et la garde dans ses bras, il a l'air malheureux...

Un médecin s'approche pour lui faire tout un tas de test.

La foule pousse des cris d'indignations quand une phrase passe d'un personne à l'autre.

-C'est Marcus Eaton qui l'a fait.

C'est à ce moment que je remarque que je ferais mieux de partir. Je connais Marcus, s'il plonge, je coule avec lui.

Je dois partir quelque part où ils ne me trouveront pas. Maintenant.

 **J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Je suis encore une fois désolée pour l'attente, et pour ce chapitre assez court.**


	11. Bébé

**Cet extrait est à la demande de MilieSleepy. Il s'agit de la naissance de Léo, du point de vue de Mel.**

Une tête, deux bras, deux pieds. Comme maman m'a apprise. Je recommence à côté puis je le refais en plus petit. Maman, papa et moi. Je regarde vers maman et voit son gros, gros ventre. Je regarde mon dessin, je dois mettre un gros ventre. Ou je dessine Bébé parce qu'il va venir ?

-Maman ?

Elle baisse les yeux et me regarde en souriant.

-Oui ?

-Et si le Bébé vient pas ?

Elle rigole en posant sa main sur Bébé.

-Il va venir, bientôt.

-Quand ?

-Je ne sais pas. Aujourd'hui, demain, dans deux semaines. Je ne peux pas savoir.

 _Aujourd'hui ? Bébé peut venir aujourd'hui ?_

-Aujourd'hui ?

-Oui, il peut arriver aujourd'hui.

Je laisse mon dessin et grimpe sur le lit. Je pose ma tête sur le ventre et écoute. Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui il dira quelque chose. J'attends toujours qu'il me parle mais il ne dit rien. Papa avait dit que je pouvais écouter mais il ne dit rien. Peut-être qu'il ne parle que à papa.

Je caresse Bébé, il parlera peut-être. Mais comme toujours, il ne dit rien. Je l'embrasse et parle, il me répondra sûrement.

-Viens aujourd'hui, s'il te plaît.

Il ne dit rien mais il frappe contre ma main. Je regarde maman avec un sourire.

-Maman ! Tu as vu ? Bébé a bougé !

-Oui, j'ai vu. Il t'aime déjà beaucoup.

-Moi aussi, beaucoup.

Je me couche contre maman, pose ma tête à côté de Bébé et ferme les yeux. J'adore quand maman est à la maison avec moi. J'aimerais beaucoup que papa soit là aussi. Je m'endors quand elle caresse mes cheveux.

Je me réveille quand maman fait du bruit. Je la regarde, on dirait qu'elle a mal au ventre. Bébé lui fait mal. Pas gentil Bébé.

Tout à coup, maman fait pipi alors qu'elle respire fort. On dirait qu'elle n'a pas remarqué.

-Maman, tu as fait pipi.

-Ma puce...ramène...mon téléphone...s'il te plaît.

J'ai peur pour maman. Elle va mourir ? Je cours chercher le téléphone et elle me le prend des mains.

-Bébé est malade ?

-Non...il arrive.

Bébé arrive !

Maman tape des numéros rapidement.

-Tobias...le bébé arrive..

 _-_ Oui, maintenant... dépêche-toi.

 _Elle raccroche et se tord parce qu'elle a mal. Je ne sais pas quoi faire et j'ai très peur._

-Viens là. Elle me dit.

Je vais dans ses bras et elle me caresse le dos doucement.

-Tout ira bien...papa arrive. Tu vas devoir être très sage, promis ?

-Promis.

Elle embrasse mon front et respire fort encore. Je serai très sage. Papa arrive en courant, puis va chez maman.

-Je suis là, mon cœur.

Il change son pantalon et prend un sac. Je le regarde quand il se tourne vers moi.

-Mel, je vais devoir porter maman. Tu restes à côté de moi. D'accord ?

Je hoche la tête et attrape son t-shirt pour ne pas le perdre. Papa porte maman puis on part. Je dois trottiner à côté de papa pour ne pas le perdre. Si je les perds, ils vont m'oublier.

Quand on arrive, papa pose maman et papy nous attend.

-Papa ? Maman dit.

-Quand il a reçu l'appel, j'ai su que c'était toi.

-Andrew, ça vous dérangerait de surveiller Mel ?

-Bien sur que non.

Je m'assieds sur ses genoux en étant sage, comme papa me l'a demandé. Maman fait encore du bruit et papa l'emmène.

-On y va Tris. Merci Andrew.

Ils partent et je ne les voit plus.

-Maman va bien ? Je demande.

-Bien sûr, le bébé arrive et ça fait un peu mal, mais ne t'inquiètes pas. Tout ira bien.

Je hoche la tête et ne bouge plus.

-Tu as eu peur ? Il me demande.

Je hoche la tête en le regardant.

\- Ça va aller.

Mamie arrive en courant puis sourit quand elle me voit. Elle s'approche et me prend dans ses bras.

-Bonjour ma grande. Tu es contente ? Tu vas avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur.

Je lui souris.

-Oui, maman avait dit qu'il vient aujourd'hui.

-Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que je lui ai demandé.

-À maman ?

-Ben non, à Bébé.

Elle me sourit et embrasse mon front comme papa le fait toujours. J'attends sagement avec mamie et papy que papa vienne nous chercher. Mamie a dit que Bébé devrait bientôt être là.

Mamie me fait des tresses puis les défait. Elle fait sa plusieurs fois et je ne sais pas pourquoi.

-Mamie ! Tu me fais nignon ?

-Un nignon ? Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Elle ne sait pas ce que c'est..

-Maman a dit que tu en fais tout le temps.

-Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire.

Je commence à avoir des larmes dans les yeux et elle les essuie quand elles coulent.

-Du calme ma puce. Explique moi ce que c'est.

-C'est dans les cheveux. C'est un rond.

-Un chignon ? Tu veux un chignon ?

-Ben oui.

Papy rigole très fort et mamie aussi. Mamie commence à faire mon nignon mais avec qu'elle ne finisse, la porte de chez maman s'ouvre et papa sort. Il sourit beaucoup.

-J'aimerais vous présenter quelqu'un.

Papy et mamie se lèvent et je fais pareil. Papa pose ses mains sur mes épaules et me pousse vers la porte.

-Tu es prête ? Tu veux voir Bébé ?

Je hoche la tête. Il ouvre la porte pour me faire entrer. Maman est assise dans le lit avec Bébé dans les bras.

-Viens là.

Je vais vers elle et monte sur le lit. Je regarde Bébé avec un grand sourire.

-Je te présente ton petit frère, Léo.

Je lui fais un bisou sur la joue et répète ce que je lui ai dit chaque jour depuis le premier jour.

-Je t'aime Léo.

Mamie s'assied sur le lit mais je ne fais que regarder Bébé. Il est tout petit.

Papa me pose sur ses genoux mais j'essaye encore de regarder Bébé dans les bras de papy. C'est pas juste, moi aussi je veux le voir. C'est mon frère d'abord.

Papy et mamie partent en laissant maman, papa, Bébé et moi. Maman est couché avec Bébé sur le ventre et je me couche à côté d'elle. Bébé est trop petit, je ne le vois pas bien.

-Il va grandir ?

Papa rigole et caresse Bébé.

-Bien sur qu'il va grandir. Il grandira comme toi. Et peut-être qu'un jour il sera plus grand que papa.

Plus grand que papa ? C'est même pas possible.

-C'est pas vrai d'abord. Pasque papa c'est le plus grand.

-On ne sait jamais. Tout peut arriver.

Personne n'est plus grand que papa, je le sais. Je finis par sourire et regarde Bébé. Pourquoi il a pas encore parlé ? Il est timide peut-être...

-Tu voudras jouer avec moi ? On pourra dessiner. Et jouer avec Mathis. D'accord ?

Je lui parle mais il ne répond pas. C'est pas très gentil. Je regarde maman pour une réponse.

-Pourquoi Bébé parle pas ?

Elle et papa rigolent fort et je ne comprends pas.

-Il ne peux pas parler ma puce. Pas encore. Papa m'explique.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est comme ça. Il va falloir attendre encore un an environ.

Mais moi je veux lui parler maintenant. Je croise les bras et fais une grimace. Papa me chatouille et je rigole.

-Personne ne doit être triste aujourd'hui.

Il me laisse tranquille et je commence à jouer avec les cheveux de Bébé. Un jour, mamie lui fera un nignon aussi.

Maman s'endort et papa commence à avoir peur. Il n'a jamais peur. Il pose Bébé dans le berceau puis me pose dans une chaise.

-Tu ne bouges pas. Je hoche la tête mais il est déjà partit.

Il revient avec Kate puis nous sortons tout les deux.

-Papa ? Pourquoi Kate est là ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Ben si tu sais, tu es allé la chercher.

-Maman avait besoin de la voir avant de dormir.

Bon d'accord.

-Mais pourquoi on doit sortir ?

-C'est comme ça ma puce.

Kate vient nous parler pour nous dire que tout va bien. Papa me pose par terre quand il va parler avec Kate.

Après un moment, papa me pose sur le lit.

-Tu vas dormir ici ce soir. On aurait dû rentrer mais maman était un peu malade donc on reste pour la surveiller. Tu vas dormir avec elle, d'accord ?

Je hoche la tête. Il m'allonge avec maman et pose la couverture sur moi.

-Et toi ?

D'habitude, c'est lui qui dort avec maman.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Dort.

Il embrasse mon front et je ferme les yeux.

J'ouvre les yeux quand j'entends du bruit. Bébé pleure, fort. Papa le porte et le berce mais Bébé pleure encore. Il met un biberon dans sa bouche et c'est tout calme. Je descends du lit et me mets à côté de papa qui est assis.

-Léo t'a réveillée ?

-Oui.

Je me tourne vers Bébé.

-C'est pas gentil de pleurer comme ça.

Il a les yeux fermés donc il ne me voit pas. C'est pas gentil ça non plus.

-Pourquoi tu ne dessinerais pas ? J'irai chercher à manger quand j'ai finis avec Léo.

Je fais ce qu'il dit et dessine maman. Je fais des cheveux jaunes puis écrit 'maman' en grand, comme papa me l'a montrée.

-Oh, tant mieux.

Je lève les yeux quand je l'entends. Maman est réveillée !

Je prends mon dessin et lui montre fièrement.

-C'est magnifique ma puce.

Je lui souris puis retourne dessiner.

-Léo.. NON !

Je regarde maman qui regarde papa. Papa a du vomis sur lui.

-Beurk !

Maman rigole beaucoup et papa lui pose Bébé dans les bras.

-Tiens, si tu trouves ça si drôle. Je vais me changer.

Papa se change puis part pour nettoyer le t-shirt et maman berce Bébé.

-Alors comme ça tu vomis sur papa ?

Bébé sourit quand je monte sur le lit. Il m'adore déjà. Comme maman, papa, mamie, papy, Christina, Will, Zeke, Uriah,... Ils m'aiment tous. Mais Bébé m'aime encore plus.

-Tu trouves ça drôle en plus, petit monstre !

Mais non maman, il m'aime beaucoup c'est tout. Mais pourquoi elle le gronde ?

-Bébé est méchant ?

-Non, pas du tout. Il est trop petit pour savoir ce qu'il fait. Il ne le fait pas exprès.

-Vas-y encourage-le tant que t'y es ! Papa dit.

-Tobias, il a un jour.

Papa lui caresse la joue en souriant.

-Je crois que 'petit monstre' lui ira bien comme surnom.

Pourquoi j'ai pas de surnom moi ? C'est pas juste. Papa nous prend tous dans ses bras et nous serre fort. Très très fort.

-Je vous aime tellement.

 _Je t'aime aussi papa. Et maman. Et Bébé._

 _ **Voici la suite ;) j'ai déjà eu une demande pour le prochain chapitre mais je continue de prendre les idées. Mais il y a un mais. Le bac se rapproche donc je ne sais pas si je pourrais poster la suite avant.**_

 _ **Cependant, j'avais travaillé sur un OS qui est presque fini. Je tiens à préciser que cet OS sera très triste et dur à lire pour tout les 'Fourtris shipper'. J'étais en larmes quand je l'ai écrit. Bref, je ne vais pas trop en dire et je vous à dis à bientôt (je l'espère) :)**_


	12. De quatre à deux

**Après le point de vue de Tris puis celui de Mel, voici le point de vue de Tobias sur la rupture. Cet extrait a été demandé par Blu. J'espère que ça va vous plaire.**

Mel, Mel, Mel. Que va-t-on bien pouvoir faire avec toi ? Je suis si heureux que Tris ai retrouvée la mémoire. Je crois que je n'aurais pas survécu sans elle.

-Quatre ? Je lève la tête pour regarder ma femme.

Elle est pâle, très pâle.

-Oui ?

-Surveille-la, je dois y aller.

-Pourquoi ?

Elle ne répond pas et cours en dehors de la cafeteria. Christina me regarde et je hausse les épaules. Je me lève pour la suivre mais Mel me regarde apeurée.

-Papa ! Va où ?

-Je reviens vite, maman a besoin de moi.

Elle hoche la tête et je pars à la suite de Tris. Je la cherche sans la trouver. Il n'y a qu'un couple qui s'embrasse. Je passe près d'eux mais... c'est...

-Tris ?

Elle se retourne et me regarde avec de grands yeux. C'est comme si je venais de recevoir la claque la plus monumentale de ma vie, et de la part de Tris c'est encore plus fort. Comment accepter que la personne que vous aimez le plus au monde vous trahisse comme ça ? Sans éveiller des soupçons auparavant ?

-Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te déranger. Fais comme si je n'étais pas là.

Je pars avant qu'elle ne me voit pleurer. Je ne dois pas lui montrer que ça m'affecte. Elle me l'a bien caché, elle est douée. Qui sait depuis combien de temps ça durait ?

Je cours vers la cafétéria pour récupérer Mel avant qu'elle n'arrive. Je me refuse de pleurer pour elle. Elle ne le mérite pas.

Je prends ma fille des bras de Shauna et pars sans un mot. Je sors par une autre porte et emmène Mel à l'appartement.

On y entre et je prends le plus d'affaires possible, les mienne et celles de Mel, le plus vite possible. Je dois faire vite avant que Tris n'arrive, je sais qu'elle viendra.

Je pose notre album photo sur le lit, avec une note et ma bague. Si elle ne veut pas de nous, qu'il en soit ainsi. Elle peut me briser le cœur mais elle ne touchera à rien de nos enfants.

J'entraîne Mel vers l'appartement de Zeke en la tirant par la main.

Comment ai-je fait pour n'avoir rien vu ? Maintenant elle voudra divorcer et avorter...non, elle n'a pas le droit. Si elle ne le veut pas, je le garderai. Elle a tout intérêt à le garder.

-Papa, va où ?

-Chez Zeke.

Elle ne dit plus rien puis je la retire vers l'avant.

-Et maman ?

-Je ne sais pas.

Si je sais, ta maman ne sera sûrement plus ta maman. Tout comme ma femme ne sera plus ma femme.

-Papa, j'ai mal.

Ses mots me heurtent en pleine face. Je lui ai fait mal, j'ai blessé la seule personne qui m'aimera toujours. Je vais devenir lui, je vais devenir Marcus. Je me mets à genoux sans réfléchir et la prends dans mes bras.

-Je suis désolé ma puce. Tu sais que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, n'est ce pas ?

Elle hoche la tête et soulagé, je me relève. Je reprends sa main en faisant très attention cette fois. Une fois chez Zeke, je cogne à la porte.

-Zeke ! Ouvre, c'est urgent !

Zeke ouvre la porte en souriant.

-Je suis là du calme.

J'entre sans permission puis me tourne vers Mel

-Mel, va dans la chambre s'il te plaît.

Elle part en courant sans y réfléchir. Zeke me pousse vers le canapé et me force à m'asseoir.

-Va falloir m'expliquer mec.

-Tris m'a trompé.

Je pensais pouvoir affronter la réalité en face et le dire sans trembler mais mon cœur en a décidé autrement. Lorsque les mots quittent ma bouche, des larmes remplissent mes yeux et ma voix se brise.

Zeke se tient devant comme s'il venait d'être giflé. Je sais mon pote, c'est dur à croire.

-Elle a fait quoi ? Tris ?

-Oui Zeke, Tris m'a trompé. Je lui crie dessus, incapable de retenir mes larmes cette fois.

-Tu..tu es sûr ?

-Elle était entrain de l'embrasser dans un coin de la Fosse, oui j'en suis sûr.

-Je suis désolé, toi et Mel pouvez rester aussi longtemps que vous le voulez.

-Merci.

-Tu as quand même essayer de lui parler ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu ne dois pas l'exclure de la vie de Mel.

-Zeke ! Elle m'a trompé, c'est comme si elle avait abandonné Mel.

La plupart du temps, Zeke ne me pousse pas quand je lui hurle dessus mais cette fois, il le fait.

-Tu as peut-être mal vu, ce n'était peut-être pas elle. Il hausse la voix aussi.

-Elle s'est retournée quand je l'ai appelée. Pourquoi tu la défends ?

-Parce que vous avez une fille qui doit être complètement perdue à l'heure qu'il est. Papa est partit chez son meilleur ami mais maman ne viendra plus. N'oublie pas que Tris est enceinte avec ton enfant.

\- Ça reste à prouver ça...

\- Ça y est, tu ne lui fais plus du tout confiance.

-Comment je pourrais ? Elle m'a menti, qui sait depuis combien de temps ils sont ensembles. Si ça se trouve, Mel n'est même pas ma fille...

-T'es sérieux là ? N'importe qui pourrait dire que Mel est ta fille, elle te ressemble tellement. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses penser le contraire.

-Je ne veux plus en parler.

Je me lève pour rejoindre Mel dans la chambre. Je passe la tête dans l'ouverture de la porte en espérant qu'elle ne remarque pas mes yeux rouges.

\- Ça va ma puce ?

-Tu me lis le livre ?

Elle me tend son livre et j'acquiesce en la rejoignant. Je la pose dans le lit et pose la couette sur elle. Crise dans 3...2...1...

-Papa ! Je veux pas dormir !

-Si ma puce, tu as besoin de dormir sinon ce soir tu vas être trop fatiguée.

-Tu dors avec moi ?

-Si tu veux oui.

Je prends le livre et m'installe à côté d'elle. Elle me regarde quand je lui lis l'histoire mais cinq pages plus tard, elle dort déjà. Je ferme le livre et me couche avec elle. Je la regarde dormir avec une larme à l'œil. Elle ressemble tellement à Tris quand elle dort. Elle a la même petite moue et ses oreilles ressortent aussi.

Je ferme les yeux et m'endors à mon tour.

Lorsque je me réveille, Mel dort encore. Je me lève sans la réveiller et sort de la chambre. Zeke discute avec Uriah mais ils tournent la tête quand ils me voient.

-Uriah a proposé qu'on sorte ce soir.

Je m'assieds avec eux.

-J'ai pas trop envie..

-On peut rester à mon appartement. Tu dois te changer les idées.

-Qui peut surveiller Mel ?

-Shauna est chez Lynn, on peut demander Marlene.

-Je l'appelle.

Uriah se lève et part téléphoner.

-Comment tu vas ?

-Je veux pas en parler.

Zeke retombe dans le canapé en soupirant. Uriah revient en nous assurant que Marlene arrive. Zeke et Uriah partent mais j'attends que Marlene vienne pour les rejoindre.

Je lui dis que Mel dort et que je ne devrais pas rentrer trop tard. Quand je veux partir, Christina arrive. Elle m'assied sur le canapé et me fusille du regard.

-Christina laisse-moi.

-Tris est détruite, j'espère que tu en es conscient.

-Qu'elle appelle son copain pour lui remonter le moral.

-Elle ne t'a pas trompé.

-C'est ça... je sais ce que j'ai vu. À moins qu'elle allait tomber et qu'il l'a rattrapée et que sa bouche soit tombée sur la sienne ?

-Bien sûr que non, mais...

-J'en ai assez. Laisse-moi maintenant.

Je me lève mais elle attrape mon poignet. Je me libère et lui lance un regard noir.

-Je ne veux plus en entendre parler.

Je quitte l'appartement pour rejoindre celui de Uriah.

-T'es enfin là. Zeke crie dans l'appartement.

-Marlene a pris du temps à venir et Christina voulait me parler.

Je cherche mon téléphone dans ma poche mais je l'ai oublié à l'appartement.

-Les gars, j'ai oublié mon téléphone. Je reviens.

Zeke râle mais je ne l'écoute pas. J'ouvre la porte pour voir Marlene mettre ses chaussures à Mel.

-Vous allez où ?

-Ta fille a faim, on va à la cafétéria.

-Hors de question. Je gronde.

Elle risque de voir Tris, et je refuse qu'elle la voit.

-Quatre, tu sais qu'elle n'a rien fait mais tu ne veux pas l'écouter.

-Arrête de la protéger. Et elle, elle reste là, un point c'est tout.

J'attrape mon téléphone et repars.

Je claque la porte de l'appartement à Uriah et lui et Zeke arrêtent de rire.

-Wow, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Uriah s'inquiète.

-Ta copine voulait emmener Mel à la cafétéria.

-Oui...et ?

-Tris y est peut-être.

Ils se regardent avant de soupirer puis changent le sujet.

Plus tard, quand je reviens à l'appartement avec Zeke, Marlene se lève du canapé.

-Enfin, tu es là.

-Il y a un problème ?

Elle me sourit.

-Ta fille veut son bisou.

-J'aurais dû y penser. Je réplique avec un sourire.

Je me dirige vers la porte quand elle ajoute,

-Elle veut aussi le bisou de maman.

Je me fige et pendant quelques secondes, reste planté devant la porte. Shauna sort de la chambre mais ne dit rien pour mes larmes. Je les essuie, prends une inspiration et ouvre la porte.

Je me couche avec Mel et lui souris.

-Tu ne dors pas ?

-Bisou !

Je couvre ses joues de baisers la faisant rire.

-Allez, dors maintenant.

-Non. Je veux le bisou de maman.

C'est encore plus douloureux quand c'est elle qui le dit.

-Maman ne peux pas venir ce soir, mais je suis là moi.

Elle baille et s'endort rapidement. Je me tourne et laisse les larmes couler. Qui sait ce que Tris est entrain de faire ? Est-elle seule ? Ou peut-être elle profite de l'appartement vide pour inviter son copain ? Maintenant ils peuvent être ensemble.

Je sens une main sur mon bras puis ouvre les yeux pour voir Mel devant moi. Je me rassieds en essuyant mes joues, mais je sais qu'elle m'a vu pleurer.

-Mel ? Tu devrais dormir.

-Peux pas.

-Viens là.

Je la prends sous les bras et l'assieds sur mes genoux.

-Tout ira bien. Je suis un peu triste mais tout ira bien.

Je la repose sur le lit mais elle reste accrochée à mon bras. Je ne me souviens pas de la voir s'endormir, j'ai du dormir avant elle.

 _J'ouvre la porte de notre chambre dans l'appartement, des roses dans la main pour notre anniversaire de mariage._

 _Je me fige quand je vois qu'elle n'est pas seule. Elle est couchée sur notre lit, seulement en sous-vêtements alors qu'il est couché sur elle. Il embrasse son cou et elle rigole. Ses jambes sont autour de sa taille puis ses lèvres se retrouvent sur les siennes._

 _-Je t'aime Tris._

 _-Je t'aime aussi. Plus que tout._

Je me réveille en sursaut, des larmes sur mes joues. Je me lève avant que Mel ne m'entende pleurer et je m'allonge sur le canapé. J'enfonce mes paumes dans mes yeux pour essayer d'oublier cette image mais c'est comme si elle était gravée dans mon esprit. Je me redresse pour m'asseoir et pleure encore. La porte de la chambre de Zeke s'ouvre et il sort en pyjama.

-Quatre ? C'est toi ?

-Désolé, je voulais pas te réveiller. Je lui réponds avec une petite voix.

Il s'assied à côté de moi mais ne dit rien.

Il reste comme ça un long moment, me laissant me calmer tout seul. Shauna sort de la chambre à son tour.

-Comment tu vas ? Elle me demande.

-Très bien ! Elle soupire et s'assied à côté de moi.

-Pourquoi tu ne nous écoutes pas ? Elle n'a rien fait.

-C'est ça. Tu lui as parlé ?

-Oui. Quatre, elle est dans un sale état. Elle ne dort plus et Christina n'arrête pas de changer ses oreillers tellement ils sont mouillés. Elle est enceinte, ses hormones n'en font qu'à leur tête.

-Tu crois ses mensonges ?

-Ce ne sont pas des mens...

-Quand tu iras la revoir parce que je sais que tu le feras. Tu pourras lui dire que je lui souhaite tout mes vœux de bonheur avec son copain, que je m'occupe de Mel et que si elle ne veut pas du bébé à la naissance, je m'en occuperais.

Elle se lève sans rien dire et part dans la cuisine. Zeke finit par parler à son tour.

\- Ça va aller Quatre, je suis sûr que tout va s'arranger. Tris n'a rien fait, j'en suis certain.

Des flashs de mon rêve réapparaisse et tout s'embrouille encore dans mon esprit avec ce que j'ai vu dans la Fosse.

-Tu aurais dû les voir Zeke. Heureux, entrain de s'embrasser contre ce mur. Si je revois ce petit,...

Zeke me donne un coup de coude et je m'arrête. Il regarde quelque chose derrière moi et je me retourne. Mel est réveillée.

-Mel, va dans la cuisine, Shauna t'attend. Zeke lui dit gentiment.

Je ne dis rien et elle entre dans la cuisine.

Je me sens vraiment mal en voyant Mel qui demande de plus en plus où est sa mère. Je sais qu'elle veut la voir mais je ne peux pas, elle risquerait de la blesser comme elle m'a blessé et je ne peux permettre ça.

-Quatre, j'ai vu Tris aujourd'hui. Zeke me dit.

Je passe mon temps avec Zeke, il essaye de me changer les idées mais je ne pense qu'à elle. Je l'aime trop pour la laisser partir mais elle m'a glissé entre les doigts.

-En quoi ça me concerne ?

-Elle était au Gouffre.

Mon cœur s'arrête et je le regarde.

-Elle n'a rien fait mais je pense que si je ne l'avais pas trouvé, elle serait tombée dedans. Elle n'arrive même plus à tenir debout toute seule.

Je secoue la tête et retourne vers l'appartement où Shauna est entrain de regarder la télé.

-Où est Mel ?

-Hum, Christina voulait l'emmener manger une glace. Elle avait besoin de sortir un peu.

Je hoche la tête puis entre dans la salle de bain.

 **C'est comme si une routine s'était installée. Je passe mes journées à broyer du noir et mes nuits à pleurer. J'ai délaissé Mel mais c'est pour l'aider. Elle n'a pas besoin de voir son père agir comme un lâche. Elle a besoin d'un père fort et heureux, pas cette espèce de loque inerte.**

 **Je m'accoude à la barre du Gouffre et essaye de penser à autre chose mais je n'y arrive pas. Je repense à ce moment quand je l'ai sauvée des mains de Peter, Drew et Al à ce même endroit.**

 **Un gars s'approche et se tient à côté de moi.**

 **-Je peux t'aider ? Je lui demande assez sèchement.**

 **-En fait, oui. Tu es l'ex de Tris, non ?**

 **-On est encore marié.**

 **-Mouais, enfin plus pour très longtemps.**

 **Je me tourne pour lui faire face, son visage me dit quelque chose.**

 **-Comment tu t'appelles ?**

 **-Florian, je suis son copain.**

 **Je m'approche de lui, les bras croisés.**

 **-T'es gonflé de venir me parler. Dégage.**

 **-C'est pas prévu. Je voulais juste te dire que Tris a signé les papiers de divorce. À ton tour.**

 **Mon cœur s'arrête quand il dit ça mais je le cache immédiatement.**

 **-Et si je ne veux pas signer ?**

 **-C'est comme tu veux mais ça paraîtra bizarre quand j'aurais mon bébé mais que ma copine sera toujours mariée.**

 **\- Je t'interdis de parler de mon enfant comme ça.**

 **-Réveille-toi. On est ensemble depuis 6 mois et c'est mon enfant. Demande un test de paternité si tu veux.**

 **Je me retiens de ne pas le balancer par dessus la barrière à ce moment.**

 **-Tu aurais dû la voir la semaine dernière quand tu es parti, elle était si heureuse que tu sois enfin hors de sa vie. Je ne m'en plains pas, la nuit a été longue si tu vois ce que je veux dire. D'ailleurs, on va emménager ensemble.**

 **Je ne me retiens pas et mon poing s'écrase sur sa mâchoire. J'entends le doux bruit de son os qui craque mais je ne m'arrête. Je continue de lancer les coups jusqu'à ce que des Audacieux me retiennent. Il est à peine conscient quand je m'éloigne.**

 **-Je veux que tu dégages de cette faction avant ce soir. Emmène Tris si tu veux mais je ne veux plus te revoir ici.**

 **Je me défais de l'emprise des Audacieux et me dirige vers l'appartement.**

J'entre et claque la porte derrière moi. J'entre dans la chambre et claque aussi cette porte. Je m'allonge pour essayer de me calmer mais je n'y arrive pas.

Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Tris va partir avec lui et je ne la reverrai jamais. Mel ne la reverra jamais. Elle est tout ce que j'ai maintenant et je suis tout ce qu'elle a.

Evelyn avait sans doute raison, Tris n'est pas la bonne pour moi... Non, ne donne pas raison à Evelyn !

Je suis tiré de mes pensées quand j'entends Mel pleurer de l'autre côté de la porte. J'ouvre la porte toujours énervé mais c'est comme si ma colère fondait quand je vois ma princesse dans les bras de Shauna. Je m'approche et me mets à genoux à côté d'elle.

 **-Mel, ma puce. Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur.**

 **-Quatre, elle sait que toi et Tris êtes fâchés. Shauna me dit.**

 **-Shauna, on ne va pas en parler ici.**

 **Je ne veux pas que Mel soit au courant. Mel renifle alors que Shauna me la pose dans les bras. Je la serre contre moi et la berce.**

 **-Si on va en parler. Ta fille croit que tu ne l'aime plus et qu'elle est le pourquoi de la tension entre toi et Tris.**

 **Je resserre Mel contre moi. Non, elle ne doit pas penser ça ! Je l'aime plus que tout.**

 **-Tu ne passes pas assez de temps avec elle, des fois je crois qu'elle est ma fille et que tu es son grand frère. Un adolescent capricieux qui n'écoute pas. Alors tu va me faire le plaisir d'aller parler à ta femme et te conduire comme un homme.**

 **-Laisse nous Shauna.**

 **Elle se lève et me lance un regard froid.**

 **-Réfléchis bien Quatre.**

 **Mel joue avec mon t-shirt, elle s'est calmée mais je n'arrête pas de la bercer.**

 **-Je suis tellement désolé. Je ne veux pas que tu penses que je ne t'aime pas. Tu es tout pour moi Mel.**

 **-Pas maman ?**

 **Je soupire en lui répondant,**

 **-Si, j'aime ta maman. Beaucoup et c'est pour ça que nous ne sommes pas d'accords.**

 **En réalité Mel, je l'aime tellement que j'ai peur de la perdre. Si ça se trouve elle est déjà chez les Sans-factions avec lui. Non, elle est toujours là, j'en suis sûr.**

 **Elle pose sa tête sur moi et j'embrasse son front.**

 **-Viens, on va se balader.**

 **Je l'emmène à un endroit que j'aime plus que tout. Là où j'ai rencontré Tris.**

 **Elle regarde autour d'elle avec un sourire et je lui explique,**

 **-C'est un filet. Chaque année de nouvelles personnes arrivent et pour entrer ici, ils doivent sauter dans ce filet.**

 **Son sourire s'agrandit et je sais ce qu'elle veut.**

 **-Tu veux grimper dedans ?**

 **Elle hoche vivement la tête et je ris. Je l'aime tellement. Je la pose dans le filet et elle saute dessus en riant. Elle se laisse tomber sur le dos et rit. Comme Tris. Je tends mon bras pour l'attraper et la hisse hors du filet. Comme je l'ai fait il y a quelques années maintenant pour sa mère.**

 **-Premier saut : Tr-Mel.**

 **Je lui souris puis la prends dans mes bras. Mon téléphone sonne, un message de Zeke.**

 ** _Rentre chez moi tout de suite. Je dois te montrer quelque chose._**

 **-On doit rentrer. Zeke a besoin de moi. Tu t'es amusée ?**

 **-Oui ! Merci.**

 **-De rien ma puce.**

 **Je la pose sur la canapé en entrant mais Zeke arrive tout de suite après nous.**

 **-Quatre, tu poses tes fesses et tu regardes ça.**

 **-Zeke, langage ! Je le gronde.**

 **On dirait Tris le jour où j'ai dit un gros mots devant Mel qui avait un mois. Cette femme sait se défendre, même avec une petite cuillère.**

 **-Pardon... mais c'est très important.**

 **-Mel, va dans la chambre.**

 **Elle râle mais fait ce qu'on lui dit. Il met la clé dans la télé et se tourne vers moi.**

 **-Tu regardes tout. Tu ne te lèves pas avant la dernière seconde. Ok ?**

 **-Promis. Bon dépêche-toi, j'ai pas que ça à faire.**

 **Tris apparaît à l'écran. Elle court vers la Fosse et vomit dans la poubelle la plus proche. Quelqu'un s'approche et pose une main sur son épaule. C'est Florian.**

 **Je commence à me lever, je ne veux pas voir ça, mais Zeke me cloue au canapé.**

 **-T'as promis donc tu poses tes fesses sur ce canapé.**

 **Je fais ce qu'il dit et il appuie sur 'lecture'.**

\- Ça va ? Florian demande.

-Oui, merci. Elle répond poliment.

-Je peux t'emmener à l'infirmerie.

\- Ça ira merci. Il lui sourit et j'ai envie de lui briser toutes ses dents, même si j'ai déjà dû en casser une ou deux.

-Tu es sûre ? Ça ne me dérangerait pas, et puis j'adorerais en connaître un peu plus sur toi.

-Oh.. non merci, je vais bien. Elle a l'air inconfortable.

-Je m'appelle Florian.

-Tris. Je vais devoir y aller.

-Attends,je voulais savoir... tu accepterais un dîner avec moi ?

Mes poings se ferment alors qu'il sourit.

-Non, désolée.

Il arrête de sourire, ce qui me fait sourire.

-Pourquoi ? Je ne suis pas si mal, pourtant.

-Je suis mariée, voilà pourquoi. Son sourire revient.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas, et il n'a pas besoin de savoir.

Je me lève du canapé mais Zeke me rassied.

-Pardon ?

-Tu m'as compris.

-Je dois y aller.

Il attrape son poignet et la tire vers lui.

-Sache que personne ne m'a jamais dit non.

Elle est bloquée entre le mur et lui et ne peut pas bouger. Elle est terrifiée.

-Écoute bien alors, parce que moi je te dis non.

Il la rapproche de lui mais elle se débat. Elle est plus petite donc il gagne facilement.

-Et qu'est ce que tu vas y faire ? Ça fait un moment que je t'observe Tris, j'en connais plus à ton sujet que tu ne pourrais le croire.

Il l'embrasse mais elle tourne la tête. Il l'oblige à l'embrasser mais elle continue de se débattre. Elle pose ses mains sur ses épaules, sûrement pour le repousser mais c'est à ce moment que j'arrive.

 **-Tris ?**

 **Je reste assis sur le canapé, incapable de bouger.**

 **Je...elle n'a rien fait... Bien sûr qu'elle n'a rien fait. Je l'ai accusée à tort. Je l'ai privée de Mel. Je ne suis qu'un connard.**

 **Je relève mes yeux vers Zeke qui me sourit.**

 **-Va retrouver ta femme, elle t'attend.**

 **Je me lève et le prends dans mes bras.**

 **-Vas-y, ne la fait attendre.**

 **-Merci Zeke.**

 **-C'est normal, vas-y maintenant.**

 **Je me tourne vers la porte mais il m'interpelle.**

 **-Quoi ?**

 **-Mel reste chez nous ce soir.**

 **Il essuie ensuite ses joues pour que je fasse pareil mais je laisse les larmes. De toutes façons, elles vont revenir.**

 **Le chemin vers l'appartement semble être dix fois plus long. Je n'arrête pas de penser à tout ce que j'ai fait et pensé. Elle me déteste maintenant. Mes mains sont moites, c'est là que je remarque que je n'ai pas ma bague. Si ça se trouve, elle s'en est débarrassée.**

 **J'arrive devant la porte et prends une grand inspiration. Je toque et entre.**

 **Je sais qu'elle est sur le canapé mais je ne la regarde pas. J'ai tellement honte. Mon cœur bat tellement vite, j'ai l'impression qu'elle peut l'entendre. Je m'assieds sur le fauteuil en face d'elle.**

-Je suis un minable. Je dis finalement sans lever la tête. Un idiot qui a laissé ses peurs prendre le dessus. Un pauvre con qui a rejeté sa femme alors qu'elle n'a rien fait de mal.

Je lève les yeux et je suis choqué par ce que je vois. Elle est si maigre, des larmes sont sur ses joues mais j'arrive encore à déceler cette pointe de compassion dans ses yeux. Elle est incroyable.

-Je comprendrais si tu n'arrivais pas à me pardonner. Je ne me pardonnerais pas. Je t'aime tellement Tris, j'ai eu si peur, si mal. Si.. si j'avais écouté...

Ma voix se brise et je cache mon visage dans mes mains en pleurant. Si je la perds maintenant, je m'en voudrai à vie.

Le canapé fait du bruit puis le bord du fauteuil s'affaisse légèrement, je sais qu'elle est à côté de moi.

-Tobias, regarde-moi. Regarde-moi s'il te plaît.

Je relève la tête quand j'entends sa voix.

-Je ne peux pas te dire que je n'ai pas été détruite quand tu m'as quittée, tout s'est effondré. J'étais dans un état plus que pitoyable, j'avais mal, je ne pouvais plus vivre normalement. Mais sache que je n'ai à aucun moment éprouvé de la haine ou de la colère pour toi. Avec ce que tu as vu, tu avais le droit de croire ce que tu voulais. Si j'avais été à ta place, je pense que j'aurais réagit de la même manière.

-Ce n'est pas excusable, je m'en veux tellement Tris, ça me bouffe de l'intérieur.

-Arrête de te torturer avec ça. D'ailleurs, je veux te remercier de l'avoir expulsé, c'est tout ce qu'il mérite.

-Il a dit que vous étiez amoureux, que tu comptais me quitter mais tu ne savais pas comment, que le bébé était le sien. Si Mel n'avait pas été là, je serais déjà au fond du Gouffre depuis longtemps. Puis, il a dit que tu allais emménager avec lui et c'est là que je n'ai plus pu me contrôler.

Elle pose sa main sur ma joue pour que je la regarde.

-Il est parti. Tout ce qu'il a dit est faux, je t'aime toi. Plus que tout au monde même si tu peux être très borné.

-Je crois que je ne pourrais jamais assez m'excuser.

-Je t'aime Tobias, et tu peux me repousser autant que tu veux, je t'aimerais toujours autant.

-Je t'aime Tris.

Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes et elle répond au baiser. J'ai l'impression de respirer à nouveau et c'est comme si toute ma culpabilité s'envolait. Elle pose son autre main sur ma joue mais je prends sa taille pour la faire basculer afin qu'elle soit sur mes genoux. Je la serre contre moi, incapable de supporter le moindre centimètre entre nous. Ses doigts remontent dans mes cheveux et les tire. Je pose mon front contre le sien en reprenant mon souffle.

\- Ça m'a tellement manqué. Je murmure.

-Pas autant qu'à moi.

Je l'embrasse encore. Je ne peux pas la lâcher, pas maintenant. Mes mains la pressent contre moi. J'embrasse son cou et ses choucas. Elle soupire dans mon oreille. Elle me rend fou, complètement accro. Je retire mon t-shirt et elle fait pareil avec le sien. Je l'emmène dans notre chambre sans cesser de l'embrasser. Je la dépose doucement sur le lit et me mets au-dessus d'elle. Je prends ses mains et les bloque au dessus de sa tête en emmêlant nos doigts. Elle lâche mes lèvres tout de suite.

-Tobias attends.

Je saute du lit et me tiens debout face à elle.

-Je suis désolé. Je..je.. désolé.

-Non, c'est pas ça. C'est juste que... attends.

Elle se lève et cherche quelque chose dans sa table de nuit. Elle me tend alors ma bague. Je la remets immédiatement, appréciant la sensation du métal sur mon doigt.

-Je suis désolé pour ça. Je l'ai fait sur le coup de la colère et de la tristesse. Je n'ai pas réfléchis.

-Je comprends, j'avais fait pareil à l'hôpital, je ne veux juste pas que ça se reproduise un jour.

-Moi non plus...mon cœur.

Elle m'embrasse avec un sourire quand elle entend son surnom. Elle me tire de nouveau sur le lit et je laisse un chemin de baiser de son cou à son ventre.

-Toi aussi tu m'as horriblement manqué. Je murmure en embrassant notre bébé dans son ventre.

Elle me force à remonter à sa hauteur en tirant un peu sur mes cheveux pour m'embrasser.

 **J'ouvre les yeux, m'attendant à voir Mel comme chaque matin de la semaine passée mais je vois Tris. Je me rends alors compte de sa peau contre la mienne, ses cheveux éparpillés sur mon torse, mes bras autour d'elle. Elle m'avait tellement manqué. J'embrasse son épaule en effleurant sa peau du bout des doigts.**

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour mon cœur. Je crois que me réveiller avec toi est une des choses qui m'a le plus manqué.

-Moi aussi mais il y a d'abord ça.

Elle m'embrasse pour expliquer son idée.

-Personnellement, je dirais que hier soir atterris en première place.

-Tu as raison.

Je reconnecte nos lèvres en espérant que ne veuille pas parler de ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Tobias, je crois qu'il faut qu'on en discute.

Dommage, j'aurais essayé. Je lâche ses lèvres, mais je garde mes bras autour d'elle.

-Je sais, j'ai tellement honte de moi que je ne veux pas m'en rappeler.

-Parle-moi Tobias.

-Que veux-tu que je te dise ?

-Honnêtement, je ne sais pas...

-Tu veux que je t'expliques ce que je ressens ?

-S'il te plaît. Elle murmure.

-Ok. Je me sens mal, très mal. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que j'ai pu être convaincu que tu m'aie trompé. Tu ne m'a jamais fait douter mais j'ai eu tellement peur que je n'ai pas réfléchi et crois-moi, je m'en veux tellement.

-Tobias, tu dois me promettre que ça n'arrivera plus. Je ne le supporterais pas. Si une chose comme ça arrive de nouveau, même si j'espère que ça n'arrivera pas, on devra en parler malgré la douleur et la colère. Ça n'affecte pas que nous, Mel l'a senti.

-Je sais, je ne me suis même pas occupé d'elle. J'étais le pire père qui puisse exister. J'ai empêché ma fille de voir sa mère et je ne me suis même pas occupé de ma fille.

Elle n'avait pas de mère ni une personne qui puisse être son père, comme moi quand j'étais petit.

-Tobias, tu ne pourras jamais être le pire père de l'histoire, tu ne l'as pas voulu. Et il y a pire que ça, Mel va bien ne l'oublie pas.

Le pire père de l'histoire...Marcus. Le problème c'est qu'il est aussi mon père. Je ne veux pas lui ressembler, et pourtant je lui ressemblais. J'ai blessé Mel, involontairement bien sûr, mais je l'ai blessée.

-Marcus.

-Je pensais plutôt à Caleb, il n'a jamais réussi à faire un biberon.

Je rigole fortement, je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

-Tris, c'est ton frère, tu devrais être plus gentille avec lui. Je la réprimande malicieusement.

-Je plaisantais. Enfin pas totalement...

Je caresse son cou avec mes lèvres et je la sens frissonner.

-Merci mon cœur.

-Je t'aime mon amour.

-Je te propose quelque chose...

Elle me regarde dans les yeux.

-... J'appelle Zeke pour qu'il ramène Mel et on passe la journée ensemble, tout les quatre. Je lui explique en caressant son ventre.

-J'adorerais.

J'embrasse sa joue avant de me redresser. Je prends mon téléphone et appelle Zeke.

- _Zeke ?_

 _-Quatre ? Tout va bien ?_

 _-Oui, ça va_

 _-Tant mieux. Pourquoi tu m'appelles ?_

 _-Tu peux ramener Mel ?_

 _-Pas de soucis. C'est comme si elle était déjà là._

 _-Merci_

 _-C'est normal._

 _-Merci pour tout._

Je raccroche me couche.

-On va devoir les remercier. Elle me chuchote

\- Ça c'est sur... On ferais mieux de s'habiller, Zeke peut venir n'importe quand.

Je remets mon pantalon mais quand je me retourne, elle met sa robe. Je ne peux pas me retenir de presser mes lèvres contre son épaule. Elle continue à faire sa tresse quand une petite tornade blonde arrive en courant.

Elle s'accroche à Tris qui la prend dans ses bras. Mel pleure et Tris a les larmes aux yeux. Je vois clairement les bras de Tris trembler, c'est de ma faute si elle est dans cet état.

Elle ouvre ses yeux et ils tombent sur moi. Elle me tend sa main pour que je les rejoigne et je le fais. Je les serre contre moi et ferme les yeux.

-Vous m'avez tellement manqué...

\- Je t'aime maman. Je t'aime papa.

Tris embrasse sa joue et je fais pareil, récoltant un sourire de Mel.

-Je t'aime aussi ma puce. Tellement. On sera toujours ensemble maintenant. Tris lui assure.

-Promis ? Mel demande en essuyant sa joue.

-Promis. Je réponds.

 **Et je le pense vraiment, je ne laisserai plus rien se mettre en Tris et moi. Je ne veux pas risquer de la perdre encore une fois. Elle est trop importante.**

 **Enfin terminé ! Ce chapitre était le plus compliqué à écrire. J'ai dû faire en sorte que les trois points de vue correspondent, en gros c'était difficile. Normalement, il n'y a pas d'erreur de chronologie mais on ne sait jamais. :)**


	13. Elle est quoi ?

_**Un nouvel extrait demandé cette fois par Kindylou. Le point de vue d'Andrew lorsqu'il apprend la première grossesse de Tris.**_

Il m'arrive parfois d'arrêter ce que je faisais pour observer la maison autour de moi. Elle est si vide, plus d'enfants, juste Natalie et moi. Ça fait trois ans qu'ils sont partis mais j'ai encore du mal à m'y faire.

J'ai entendu dire que Caleb était très heureux chez les Érudits et qu'il avait une petite amie.

En ce qui concerne Béatrice, j'en suis moins sûr, elle est chez les Audacieux après tout et je m'inquiète pour elle. Natalie m'a dit qu'elle a emménagé avec son petit copain il y a peu et qu'ils sont fous amoureux l'un de l'autre. Je me souviens quand Natalie me l'a annoncé, j'ai eu tellement peur qu'elle fasse une erreur et qu'il lui brise le cœur. Mais ensuite, j'ai appris son prénom et j'ai eu plus confiance en lui. Après tout, c'est un ancien Altruiste et je sais que Marcus l'a bien élevé et que c'est un jeune homme tout à fait respectable.

Le départ de Béatrice et Caleb m'a ouvert les yeux et je ne vois pas comment on peut appeler quelqu'un qui a quitté sa faction natale pour sa faction de cœur, un traître. Béatrice est un transfert, tout comme Caleb, Natalie et moi-même.

Je me tourne vers mes papiers et commence à les remplir quand le téléphone sonne. Je commence à me lever mais Natalie me dit qu'elle va répondre.

 _-Natalie Prior à l'appareil._

 _..._

 _-Béatrice !_

Je lève les yeux et lâche mon stylo. Béatrice a appelé ?

 _-Avec plaisir ma puce. On sera là. Merci de ton invitation._

Elle raccroche avec un grand sourire. Je me lève et m'approche d'elle.

-Andrew. Elle nous a invités demain. Tu te rends compte ? On va enfin pouvoir la voir.

Je ne réponds pas et la prends dans mes bras. Ça peut paraître étrange pour des Altruistes mais je suis tellement soulagé. Elle m'a tellement manqué. Natalie caresse mon dos avant de me laisser.

-Ils ont dit qu'ils ont une nouvelle ! Ça doit être sérieux si ils veulent qu'on vienne. Peut-être un mariage.

Elle sourit de plus en plus mais je me fige au mot mariage. Elle a 19 ans, elle ne peut pas se marier. Elle restera toujours la petite Béatrice qui courait après son frère dans le parc. Je ne peux pas me dire qu'à présent c'est une jeune femme indépendante.

-Tu-tu crois qu'elle va se marier ? Je bégaye.

-Je l'espère. Les Audacieux se marient vers 20 ans et Tobias a 21 ans donc c'est tout à fait possible.

-Mais tu as dit qu'ils ne sont ensemble que depuis 6 mois. C'est trop tôt...

-Mais ils sont amoureux depuis presque 3 ans donc je ne me fais pas de soucis. Et je suis contente qu'elle soit avec quelqu'un qui la respecte et en qui on peut avoir confiance.

-Oui... tu as probablement raison.

J'ai encore du mal à l'accepter. Je sais que je peux avoir une confiance totale en Tobias, je m'inquiète quand même. Marcus m'avait dit que Tobias n'apporte que des problèmes... est-ce que c'est vrai ?

 _Lendemain_ :

Je suis nerveux. Et je l'avoue, j'ai un peu peur. Je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée que Béatrice puisse se marier. Je descends les escaliers et Natalie est au téléphone.

 _-Ne t'en fais pas Tobias. Nous mangerons ce que vous nous proposez. On ne va pas vous imposer quoi que ce soit._

…

 _-C'est normal. Est-ce que je peux parler à Béa...excuse-moi, à Tris. Je peux parler à Tris ?_

…

 _-Oh... d'accord. Merci et à tout à l'heure._

Elle raccroche puis me sourit.

-C'était Tobias. Il était complètement paniqué, il ne savait pas quoi faire avec le repas.

Je suis malgré moi rassuré. Tobias est vraiment très attentionné envers ses...beaux-parents ? Non, ça sonne toujours bizarrement.

Je recommence à trier mes papiers jusqu'au moment de partir.

On prend le bus jusqu'à chez les Audacieux puis on entre par l'entrée utilisée lors du jour des Visites. Natalie me conduit à l'appartement, je serais complètement perdue sans elle. On s'arrête devant la porte mais Natalie se tourne vers moi.

-Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour oublier. Andrew, elle m'a dit que Evelyn viendra.

-Comment ça ? Evelyn ? La mère à... ?

Je n'arrive même pas à finir ma phrase sous le choc. Je prends un inspiration et frappe à la porte et quelques secondes, un jeune homme ouvre la porte. Tobias.

-M et Mme Prior. Je suis content de vous voir. Entrez.

On entre et je regarde l'appartement. Je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Je pensais que tout allait être noir avec des couteaux partout pour simple décoration. Je ne pensais pas que les murs pouvaient être beige et que des photos soient accrochées aux murs. Je souris quand j'en vois une de Béatrice et Tobias. On dirait qu'ils ne savaient pas qu'ils ont été pris en photo. Ils sont dans un parc, Béatrice est assise entre ses jambes et il a ses bras autour d'elle. Ils sont de face, elle a sa tête contre son épaule. Elle regarde quelque chose à avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres et Tobias dépose un baiser sur sa joue.

Si j'avais pensé un jour que ma fille soit aussi proche d'un homme, je crois que je me serais moqué de moi-même pour croire ça.

Natalie me tire par le bras vers Tobias qui nous attend près de l'ouverture dans le mur vers le salon. Quand nous entrons, je vois immédiatement cette magnifique jeune femme qui nous attendais et c'est comme si tout la nervosité bloquée en moi s'évaporait.

-Maman, papa ! Je suis contente de vous voir.

Elle nous prends dans ses bras mais je n'arrive toujours pas à me dire que c'est ma petite fille.

-Béatrice, tu es magnifique. Et toi Tobias, je suis contente de te revoir. C'est fou comme tu as changé ces dernières années, tu es devenu un si bel homme.

Natalie le prends dans ses bras mais je me contente de lui serrer la main. Il m'impressionne. Je me souviens encore du garçon de 16 ans qui a hésité à faire couler son sang dans les charbons, mais quand je le vois maintenant, je me dis qu'il a fait le bon choix.

-Béatrice, tu nous as dit que la mère de Tobias venait...Evelyn ? Je demande en me retournant vers Béatrice.

-Oui. Tris et moi avons quelque chose de très important à annoncer.

Tobias nous explique comment Evelyn a 'survécu' et comment elle l'a retrouvé. C'est une sacrée histoire.

-C'est..je.. Natalie bégaye mais moi je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire.

J'ai toujours cru Marcus quand il me disait qu'Evelyn était morte. M'a-t-il menti sur d'autres choses ?

-J'ai aussi eu du mal. Béatrice nous assure.

Un coup se fait entendre et je pense que c'est Evelyn. Tobias va lui ouvrir et quand elle arrive, elle va saluer ma fille. Mais quelque chose semble bizarre, comme si Evelyn était gênée ou quelque chose comme ça.

-Je suppose que vous vous connaissez. Tobias nous dit.

On se salut à la manière des Altruistes ce qui doit être étrange pour elle. Heureusement, Béatrice nous guide vers le salon et nous fait nous asseoir.

-Je peux vous servir quelque chose à boire ? Tobias avait prévu du champagne si vous voulez.

J'accepte tout comme Natalie et Evelyn.

-Toi aussi Tobias ?

-Je viens t'aider, attends moi.

Il s'arrête chez Béatrice et il lui murmure quelque chose. Elle sourit puis il l'embrasse et se rassied. C'est assez inconfortable de les voir ensemble mais s'ils vont se marier, je vais devoir m'y habituer.

Elle revient rapidement et Tobias vient tout de suite l'aider avec les verres. Elle roule des yeux face à sa volonté de l'aider pour qu'elle ne fasse pas tout. Il doit faire ça assez souvent pour qu'elle réagisse comme ça.

-Je propose un toast pour remercier Béatrice et Tobias pour leur invitation. J'annonce en levant mon verre.

Les jeunes se regardent et elle hoche la tête. Sûrement la grande nouvelle... quoi ? No, je suis pas prêt.

-Nous voulions attendre avant de l'annoncer mais si nous trinquons, autant le faire maintenant.

Non. Non. Non. Attendez, laissez moi quelques minutes.

-Eh bien, voilà..hum..

Non, ma fille est trop jeune pour se mar..

-Je suis enceinte.

...rier... Quoi ? Elle est quoi ? J'entends Natalie qui s'emballe à côté de moi mais je ne peux pas bouger. Ma petite fille va avoir un bébé.

Je recouvre mes esprits et essaye de les féliciter mais le choc est encore là.

-C'est...oui..hum...

 _C'est alors que Natalie intervient et me sort de ma transe._

-Andrew... Ne gâche pas cette soirée. Ils sont heureux. Je te l'accorde, ils sont jeunes mais ils s'aiment !

-Mais ils ne sont pas mariés Natalie !

Je suis quand même difficile et je le reconnais. Il y deux minutes je ne voulais pas qu'elle se marie mais maintenant je pense que ça serait mieux passé que ça.

-Andrew !

Je tourne la tête au son de la voix de femme et vois Béatrice assise sur les genoux de Tobias qui essaye de la calmer en la berçant alors qu'elle pleure. Je me sens immédiatement mal de l'avoir mise dans cet état et je me rends compte que finalement, la nouvelle n'est pas si mauvaise.

Je m'assieds à côté d'eux et Béatrice lève légèrement les yeux en restant dans les bras de Tobias. Je ne lui en veux pas, je le mérite. Je prends une inspiration avant de m'excuser.

-Je suis désolé. J'ai eu peur. Met-toi à ma place, ma fille de 19 ans me dit qu'elle est enceinte. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Crois moi ou non, j'ai passé toute la journée d'hier à accepter le fait qu'il t'ai demandée en mariage. Je me suis trompé et j'en suis désolé.

Elle me sourit avant de me prendre dans ses bras. La pauvre, elle est émotive et si elle est comme Natalie, Tobias va souffrir des changements d'humeurs.

-Je suis désolée d'avoir réagi comme ça, les hormones sont dures avec moi.

-Je comprends...ta mère était comme ça. Je chuchote afin que Natalie n'entende pas.

Je l'aide à se lever et Tobias prends son verre alors que son autre main se place sur sa hanche.

-A Tris et au bébé !

Elle dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres et cette fois je leur souris.

Evelyn nous parle de sa vie chez les Sans-factions alors que nous lui parlons de tout ce qui a changés chez les Altruistes depuis son départ. Je sais que Natalie, tout comme moi, meurt d'envie de lui demander ce qu'il s'est passé avec Marcus mais ça serait égoïste de notre part, alors nous ne disons rien.

-On ferrait mieux d'aller à table avant que le repas ne soit trop cuit. Béatrice finit par annoncer.

On s'installe à table mais c'est Tobias qui apporte les plats.

-Alors, Tris, qu'est-ce que tu nous as préparé ?

-Je n'ai rien fait, Tobias a cuisiné. Elle nous avoue.

-Vraiment ?

Je suis tout aussi étonné que ma femme. Qui aurait cru qu'un homme Audacieux prenne la peine d'apprendre à cuisiner ? Encore une fois, il était Altruiste à l'époque..

-C'est vrai que tu as cuisiné ? Evelyn demande fièrement à Tobias.

Et je la comprends, elle a de quoi, son fils est très attentionné envers Béatrice et je suis de plus en plus content qu'elle l'ai choisi lui.

-Oui, Tris avait un rendez-vous pour une échographie ce matin.

-De combien de temps es-tu enceinte ? Evelyn demande encore.

-Un mois et demi. Tobias, où est la photo ? Il sort son porte-feuille et en sort un papier.

-Tu la gardes ici ?

Il cligne de l'œil puis regarde la photo une fraction de seconde avant de la tendre vers Natalie. Je regarde les deux futures grand-mères qui sourient et commentent la petite image entre leur me souviens quand on a appris qu'elle était enceinte de Caleb. J'étais tellement content et impatient que j'avais du mal à rester Altruiste dans la faction. Puis quand un mois après la naissance de Caleb, nous avons su que Béatrice était en route, j'étais au anges. Je tenais ce petit bébé dans mes bras alors qu'un second grandissait déjà dans le ventre de ma femme.

Je suis heureux que Béatrice a décidé de nous faire entrer dans sa vie. Je n'avais jamais rien dit à mes parents et je n'ai jamais cherché à les contacter. Je ne les aie pas vus depuis mes 16 ans.

-Je pense que ça serait mieux de manger tant que c'est chaud. Tobias intervient, je sursaute alors que Natalie rend la photo à Tobias, photo qu'il range précieusement dans sont porte-monnaie.

On commence à manger et je suis agréablement surpris. Ce garçon sait cuisiner.

-Tobias, je ne savais pas que tu savais si bien cuisiner. Evelyn le félicite, suivie par Natalie.

-Je suis d'accord. C'est délicieux.

Il rougit et commence à s'expliquer.

-Merci. Une amie m'a apprit.

Béatrice fronce les sourcils quand il nous le dit. Elle ne le savait pas ? Ça m'étonnerait fortement.

Viens ensuite l'interrogatoire le plus complet auquel j'ai jamais assisté et pourtant je travaille avec les Sincères. Evelyn bombarde Béatrice de questions plus débiles les unes que les autres. Je comprends qu'elle veuille s'assurer qu'elle soit bien pour son fils, je veux dire que moi aussi j'ai jugé Tobias tout le long du repas et il s'en sort très bien pour l'instant.

-Tris, dis-moi. Tobias a dit qu'il était un leader. Et toi, où travailles-tu ? Elle continue à lui demander.

-J'étais une ambassadrice.

Comment ça se fait que je ne l'ai jamais vue ? Elle a du forcément venir chez les Altruistes quelquefois.

-Étais ? Tu as eu une promotion ?

-Tris a démissionné pour s'occuper du bébé. Explique Tobias.

-C'est vrai ? On peut visiblement lire la surprise dans le ton de ma femme.

-Oui, Tobias me l'a demandée.

-Pourquoi ? Evelyn insiste.

Ce sujet n'a pas l'air de lui plaire, peut-être parce qu'elle a laissé Tobias seul avec son père sans aucune figure maternelle autour de lui. Il aurait dû continuer à venir chez nous et Natalie aurait essayé de combler ce vide. Je sais qu'elle l'aurait fait, elle aime trop aider les autres surtout les enfants pour laisser passer une chance comme ça.

-Il voulait être sur que le bébé soit en sécurité. Béatrice se défend.

-Je suis bien d'accord, et tu verras, tu auras une nouvelle connexion avec le bébé. Natalie lui assure avec un sourire.

-Merci maman.

Après le repas, on se dirige vers le salon avec des boissons chaudes. Tobias a presque obligé Béatrice à s'asseoir sur ses genoux et ses mains n'ont pas quittées son ventre.

Natalie raconte des histoires sur Béatrice alors que Evelyn l'écoute attentivement.

Je n'arrête pas de penser à ce petit être qui grandit dans son ventre, je vais être grand-père. Ça me dépasse mais je suis heureux pour eux. Je vois à quel point ils s'aiment, Tobias ne la laisse même pas faire la vaisselle.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un voudrait encore un café ou quelque chose ? Tris demande, me sortant de ma transe.

Je regarde ma tasse qui est vide et accepte tout comme Tobias. Evelyn décide de l'aider.

-Attends moi, je vais t'aider.

-Ne vous dérangez pas, ça ira.

-J'insiste.

Elles partent et Tobias les suit du regard en souriant.

-Tu es heureux avec la nouvelle ? Je lui demande, juste pour être sûr.

Il se retourne avec un sourire encore plus grand.

-Tellement heureux. J'ai tellement hâte de le voir et de pouvoir m'en occuper.

-Tu as l'air de beaucoup l'aimer. Natalie remarque.

-Je les aime tout les deux.

Il se rapproche et lance un regard vers la porte fermée de la cuisine.

-J'aurais voulu vous demander quelque chose... Il chuchote.

Je hoche de la tête tout comme ma femme.

-J'aimerais la demander en mariage. Ça peut paraître vieux jeu mais j'aimerais votre accord, je me sentirais mieux.

Natalie prend ma main et la serre.

-Bien sûr Tobias. Bien sûr que oui.

Il lui sourit puis se tourne vers moi, très nerveux. Il a vraiment peur que je dise non après qu'il ai gagné toute ma confiance ?

-Tu croyais que j'allais te dire non ?

Il expire d'un coup, comme s'il avait arrêté de respirer.

-Merci beaucoup.. J'avais tellement peur.

Tout à coup, on entend un bruit. Comme du verre qui explose. Tobias pâlit puis se lève et cours vers la cuisine.

-Tris.. qu'est ce que …?

Ensuite, on entend plus rien. Je tourne ma tête vers Natalie qui est inquiète.

-Tu crois qu'on devrait y aller ?

-Non, il s'occupe d'elle. On l'aurait entendue se plaindre si elle s'était blessée.

Elle me sourit puis un air rêveur prends une place sur son visage.

\- A quoi tu penses ?

\- A eux. Je suis tellement heureuse pour eux.

Quand ils reviennent, mon inquiétude revient et je l'observe de la tête au pied pour être sûre que tout va bien.

-Tout va bien ?

-Oui, j'ai juste fait tomber le bocal de sucre mais ça va, rien de cassé.

Tobias murmure quelque chose et elle lui répond en murmurant aussi. Il rit en passant un bras autour de ses épaules avant qu'ils ne s'assoient avec nous. Ensuite, c'est comme s'ils avaient oubliés qu'on est là, ils s'observent en se souriant. Il ne se quittent jamais des yeux.

-Je dois quand même avouer que je suis heureuse qu'ils se soient trouvés. Ils sont parfaits ensemble. Natalie nous avoue et je me surprends à acquiescer puis à répliquer,

-J'avais peur qu'elle tombe sous le charme d'un hooligan Audacieux. Tobias est le seul que je puisse appelé mon fils un jour.

Ils se tournent vers nous et il embrasse sa joue.

-J'avoue avoir eu un peu peur quand il m'a dit qu'il avait une petite-amie. Je m'attendais à ce genre de fille complètement égocentrique et superficielle. J'étais ravie de voir que je m'étais largement trompée. Evelyn dit.

Tobias se lève et part vers la chambre.

-Tris, comment ça se passe avec la grossesse ? Je me souviens que j'avais eu beaucoup de mal. Natalie me regarde et je sens mes joues qui chauffent.

Oups...elle m'avait entendu.

\- Ça vient juste de commencer. Je l'ai découvert hier matin. Je m'étais réveillé nauséeuse, j'étais malade mais Tobias n'était pas là donc il ne m'a pas obligée à aller chez le médecin. Je suis allée chez Christina, on a discuté puis j'ai commencé à pleurer puis je me suis énervée puis j'ai de nouveau pleuré. C'est à cause de ça qu'elle m'a donnée un test. Donc, à part ça tout va bien, pour le moment.

Exactement comme sa mère. Tobias se rassied et prend ses mains. Il joue nerveusement avec. Il va lui demander maintenant ?

-J'espère pour toi que tout y ira bien. Je me souviens qu'avec Tobias, j'étais malade pendant tout le premier trimestre. L'accouchement était plutôt long et douloureux. Evelyn nous dit.

\- Ça ne me fais pas peur, je suis une Audacieuse. J'apprends à contrôler la douleur. Béatrice réplique avec attitude, comme pour se convaincre.

-Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer Tris. Elle dit immédiatement.

-Je sais.

Evelyn et Béatrice se sourient mais Tobias est de plus en plus nerveux. Et ça, Béatrice le remarque aussi.

-Tobias, ça va ?

-Très bien.

Il doit avoir pris son courage à deux mains parce qu'il se met à genoux devant elle.

-Béatrice Prior, mon cœur, tu es la femme de ma vie. Depuis ce moment, il y a presque trois ans où je t'ai aidée à sortir du filet, j'ai su que tu étais spéciale. Quand on était amis, j'attendais impatiemment ce moment où je pouvais enfin t'avouer mes sentiments. Quand tu m'as dit que tu étais enceinte, je voulais me mettre à genou sans réfléchir mais je me suis dit que finalement, aujourd'hui serait plus approprié, avec nos parents. Tout ça pour te dire que je t'aime donc, accepterais-tu de faire de moi, un futur père, encore plus heureux que je ne le suis en m'épousant ?

Ses mains couvrent sa bouche et je vois qu'elle n'arrive pas à répondre. Les hormones prennent le relais et les larmes coulent mais son sourire ne s'efface pas. Elle hoche la tête faiblement et c'est tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour lui passer la bague au doigt et l'embrasser.

À la grande surprise de tout le monde, je suis le premier à applaudir. Evelyn et Natalie me suivent et les deux jeunes se tournent vers nous. Natalie les enlace un après l'autre et toujours dans ma lancée à étonner les autres, je fais comme elle.

Quand je prends ma fille dans mes bras, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui dire,

-Je crois que j'ai bien fait de me préparer psychologiquement.

Elle rigole puis embrasse ma joue et je laisse la place à Evelyn. Quand elle s'écarte, Tobias enroule sa main autour de la taille de sa fiancée.

-Bon, je pense qu'il est temps de laisser les jeunes entre eux. Je dis aux deux mères qui hochent la tête.

-Merci d'être venus. Ça comptais beaucoup pour nous, même si je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il fasse ça. Béatrice nous dit.

-Merci de nous avoir invité ma puce.

Natalie dépose un dernier baiser sur son front et nous partons. J'attrape la main de ma femme et je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de sourire sur tout le chemin du retour. Ma fille est enceinte. Ma fille va se marier.

Ma fille est heureuse.

 **Voilà...**

 **Donc mon bac est finit donc je vais me consacrer à ma nouvelle histoire :) (en parallèle avec les deux-trois chapitres que je voulais faire pour Altruiste un jour, Altruiste toujours).**

 **Cette nouvelle histoire ne sera pas écrit en avance mais au fur et à mesure pour que vous puissiez me donner des idées si vous voulez.**

 **Je posterais sûrement le premier chapitre demain ;)**


	14. Bébé numéro un, POV Tobias (chapitre 10)

**Je sais que ça fait un petit moment que je n'ai pas posté sur cette histoire mais j'ai reçu une demande d'un guest (Julie).**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Bébé numéro un**

 **Pov Tobias**

Je me lève doucement en faisant en sorte de ne pas réveiller Tris. Elle a déjà été malade hier, et elle était plutôt agitée cette nuit. Elle a besoin de se reposer mais je n'aime pas partir sans la prévenir. J'embrasse son front puis m'enferme dans la salle de bain. Je me prépare rapidement, je vais seulement voir ma mère après tout.

Je sors de l'appartement en vérifiant que la porte est bien fermée. Je me dépêche d'aller aux rails pour ne pas rater le train qui me conduira chez les Sans-factions. Je n'attends qu'un quart d'heure avant de sauter. Je reçois toujours des regards de travers quand je me rends chez Evelyn. Je suis un Audacieux après tout. Je n'ai rien à faire ici.

Je toque deux fois puis entre. Elle sourit en me voyant.

« Tu voulais me voir ? »

Je m'assieds sur un fauteuil en face d'elle, elle pose son stylo et ses papiers.

« Une mère a besoin d'une excuse pour vouloir voir son fils ? »

Je souris mais le fait d'avoir laissé Tris seule alors qu'elle été malade pour voir ma mère qui n'a rien d'important à me dire me travaille un peu.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-C'est rien, c'est juste que je n'ai pas pu dire à Tris que je partais et elle était malade hier matin. J'ai peur qu'elle ne soit pas bien aujourd'hui non plus.

-Elle ira bien. Sinon, je voulais te parler de ma proposition... tu ne veux toujours pas rejoindre les sans-factions ?

-Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne veux pas. J'ai besoin d'une faction et je ne peux même pas envisager l'option de laisser Tris. Je ne veux pas la privé d'une faction, sans oublier qu'on a des amis. Je suis désolé Evelyn. »

Je vois ses sourcils se froncer au fur et à mesure que je parle. Je sais qu'elle est déçue mais si je devais choisir entre elle et Tris, il n'y aurait même pas de compétition.

« Je suis ta mère, tu peux m'appeler maman. »

Ah... c'est ça le problème maintenant ?

« Je sais, mais j'ai encore du mal... J'ai besoin de temps.

-Je comprends tout à fait. Si tu changes d'avis, tu sais à qui t'adresser. »

Je me lève car pour être honnête, le silence est gênant entre nous quand nous ne disons rien. De plus, je veux rentrer pour m'assurer que Tris aille bien. Je tiens quand même à faire en sorte qu'Evelyn passe du temps avec Tris et qu'elle lui prouve qu'elle ne la déteste pas.

Evelyn me surprend en me prenant dans ses bras. Je dois avouer que c'est étrange d'être dans les bras de sa mère mais ce n'est pas entièrement désagréable.

« Tris a peur, elle pense que tu ne l'aimes pas. Est ce que tu accepterais de venir déjeuner chez nous demain ?

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Ok, on t'attendra pour midi. »

Elle me serre plus fermement contre elle. Je ne dis rien car pour elle, c'est comme si je lui avais décroché la lune.

Je la laisse à nouveau seule en expliquant que je dois retourner auprès de Tris.

Le trajet du retour me paraît plus long. Je ne fais pas de bruit en entrant dans l'appartement, Tris dort sûrement. Je jette un coup d'œil à mes messages. J'ai demandé à Uriah de venir voir si elle allait bien et il m'a répondu qu'il l'a accompagnée chez Christina mais qu'il l'a trouvée la tête dans les toilettes. Si elle est chez Christina, je ne suis pas près de la revoir. Autant me reposer un peu. Je m'allonge sur notre lit et m'endors assez rapidement.

Je suis réveillé par un mouvement dans mes cheveux. Il est régulier et particulièrement relaxant. J'ouvre doucement les yeux, elle me sourit sans arrêter le mouvement.

« Salut.

-Salut.

-Tu es allé voir ta mère ?

-Oui. Elle voulait me parler de quelque chose.

-Ah bon ? »

Je vois qu'elle commence à s'inquiéter pour je ne sais quoi. Heureusement que demain elles auront l'occasion de tout mettre à plat entre elles.

« Rien de grave. »

Je l'embrasse pour la rassurer mais elle tremble dans mes bras. Elle est un peu plus pâle qu'en temps normal, ça ne peut pas être ma mère car elle ne sait pas encore que je l'ai invitée demain.

« Mon cœur, il y a un problème ?

-Non, c'est juste que.. j'étais avec Christina et... ».

Elle ferme les yeux mais je les ai déjà vus se remplir de larmes. Elle tente de rester forte et pourtant, à cette instant, elle a l'air aussi forte qu'une feuille morte.

« Je suis enceinte. »

D'accord, alors ça je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas.

Ses nausées, les fois où elle a vomi, ses maux de tête. Il y avait bien une raison ! Et quelle raison !

Elle est enceinte ! Elle a mon bébé dans son ventre. Je n'aurais jamais cru que ça puisse arriver si vite mais maintenant que c'est le cas, je n'arrive pas à le réaliser.

Je nous vois déjà avec le bébé dans les bras, une jolie petite fille j'espère, aussi belle que sa mère.

Je souris comme un idiot et la tacle sur le lit. Je l'embrasse partout, ne sachant pas comment lui exprimer mes émotions.

« C'est merveilleux Tris ! On va être parents ! Je t'aime ! »

Je sens une larme couler sur ma joue. Je suis tellement heureux. Elle lève sa main pour essuyer mon visage.

« J'avais peur que tu sois en colère. »

Comment peut-elle penser ça ? C'est un des plus beaux jours de ma vie !

« Bien sûr que non... En fait, j'ai invité ma mère à manger demain à midi. Invite tes parents, on leur annoncera ensemble.

-Bonne idée. »

Elle se lève et attrape le téléphone. Elle attend quelques secondes.

 _«..._

 _-Maman ?_

 _-..._

 _-Oui. Je voulais t'inviter toi et papa à midi, demain. Tobias et moi avons une nouvelle._

 _-..._

 _-Au revoir. »_

D'après son expression, ses parents peuvent venir ce qui veut dire que je vais les rencontrer demain. Je stresse déjà.

« Comment tu crois que ça va se passer ? Avec ma mère et tes parents...

-Aucune idée. Mais nos parents nous aiment, je pense que ça va bien se passer.

-Tu as raison. »

On décide de prendre un peu de temps pour se reposer. Je caresse son ventre, même si on ne voit rien et on ne sent rien, j'ai l'impression d'être plus proche du bébé. Comme s'il sentait mes caresses.

« Tu te souviens quand j'ai dit que tu serais un père génial et très protecteur ?

-Oui.. tu as aussi dit que je serais une plaie.

-Ça aussi ! Mais je le pensais vraiment.

-La plaie ? Plaisanté-je en mordillant son oreille.

-Non, le père génial et protecteur.

-Et moi je le pensais vraiment quand je disais que tu serais une mère parfaite et super sexy.

-Tu n'as jamais dit ça.

-Je l'ai pensé très fort alors. »

Je l'embrasse sur la joue mais elle se tourne pour trouver mes lèvres. Le baiser n'a rien d'urgent et même si je veux lui prouver à quel point je l'aime, je sais qu'elle est fatiguée. La pression retombe et la fatigue s'installe. Mais rien que le fait de pouvoir me coucher avec elle est suffisant.

On met nos pyjamas pour être plus confortable.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me mets à penser à mes parents. À ce qu'ils ont pensé quand ils ont su que j'existais. Je sais que ma mère était heureuse mais mon père ? Avait-il déjà levé la main sur elle à cause de ça ? Est-ce pour cela qu'elle m'a abandonnée avec lui ? Pour me punir de lui avoir causé des problèmes ?

Je ne ferrais jamais ça à Tris. Et je veux que mon enfant ait tout l'amour que l'on puisse lui offrir. Je veux qu'il ait une mère qui soit toujours là pour lui, connaissant Tris, elle se pliera en quatre pour cet enfant. Il est déjà tellement aimé.

« Tris ?

-Mmm ?

-Tu envisagerais d'arrêter de travailler ? Du moins jusqu'à ce que le bébé soit assez grand...

-Je ne sais pas... je suis une ambassadrice, je ne peux pas quitter mon boulot comme ça.

-Je sais mais j'y ai réfléchi. On tiendrait facilement avec mon salaire et je veux que ce bébé ai une mère... je n'avais pas la mienne. »

Elle sourit tristement, elle sait que ça me tient énormément à cœur.

« Je comprends et ça m'a l'air d'être une excellente raison. J'appellerai Max demain pour lui dire.

-Merci mon cœur, ça compte énormément pour moi.

\- C'est normal. Bonne nuit Tobias.

-Bonne nuit Tris, bonne nuit Bébé. »

J'embrasse ses lèvres et son ventre. Elle se blottit contre moi pour essayer de dormir mais je joue avec ses cheveux à la place. Je veux encore baigné dans cette euphorie si je le peux encore. Si ça se trouve, elle aura disparu demain mais j'en doute. Maintenant, nous ne sommes plus deux, nous ne le serons plus. Désormais, j'ai une famille qui compte sur moi.

Je la regarde dormir. Ses traits sont détendus, elle a un visage d'ange. Si le jour où elle a atterrie dans le filet, quelqu'un m'avait dit que je finirais avec elle, qu'elle serait couchée dans mes bras et porterais mon enfant, je leur aurais rit au nez.

Maintenant, elle est mon futur et je la garderais en sécurité quoi qu'il en coûte.

 **Julie, j'espère que tu as pu lire ce chapitre et qu'il t'a plu :)**

 **Je travaille sur OS en anglais que je traduirais peut-être, je ne me suis pas encore décidée ^^**


End file.
